Hoy, la guerra comienza
by Happines
Summary: Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, amo a Edward. Y no como había pensado antes que lo amaba pero yendo más hacia él me gusta. No. Joder. Yo lo amaba de verdad. Con todas las letras y sinónimos e idiomas. Jodida-sea-yo -XIII
1. Prologo

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

_Nueva alumna en una escuela con alumnos un tanto peculiares. Zorras con complejo de superioridad y hermosos adonis circulando sin preocupación. Planes siniestros y guerras declaradas abiertamente. Desnudos y pollos. Lo de siempre ¿No?_

**Advertencia:**

Leer esto podria ocacionar graves trastornos de personalidad y peligrosos ataques de locura. La autora no se hara cargo de estos problemas ya que no posee el dinero disponible para pagar cualquier gasto medico. Se les ruega leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**DISCRAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece. Sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear esta historia que con cada capítulo pierde más el sentido.

* * *

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

**PROLOGO  
**

Yo sabia que me tenía que levantar temprano, desde hace meses lo sabía, pero aún así eso no evitó que me acueste a las 3:24 AM para levantarme a las 6 e ir al colegio.

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 19 años y estoy en la Universidad Storm, estoy estudiando Literatura, mi pelo es de un normal marrón al igual que mis ojos, mi piel es pálida y… no, nada más, no soy muy interesante.

Mis mejores amigas –casi hermanas- son Alice Brandon –una duende en constante estado de hiperactividad de pelo negro y ojos celestes de tambien 19 años- y Rosalie Hale –rubia de ojos azul eléctrico, cuerpo de modelo y temperamento fuerte de 20 años-. Juntas somos inseparables, Alice esta estudiando diseño de indumentaria y Rosalie Sociología, según ella eso la ayudara cuando sea la modela mas famosa del mundo _–cosa que no dudo-._

-¡Bella!- Al parecer me quede mucho tiempo cavilando, Rosalie estaba furiosa.

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Trae tu trasero ante mi YA!- Ups, Alice también esta enojada.

-Ya voy, ya voy- Las dos se vuelven locas el primer día de clases, según ellas tienen que parecer perfectas, todo lo contrario a mi.

-Bella Swan, si tardas mas de 3 segundos en estar al lado mío vas a sufrir mucho hoy en la tarde cuándo vallamos de compras.

_¿Qué? ¿Compras? ¿Cuándo arreglamos eso?_

-¿Cómo que compras?- Mis ojos se estaban abriendo el pánico, ya me estaba imaginando lo que iba a ser.

-Si, hoy a la salida vamos a ir LAS 3- Cabe resaltar que prácticamente gritó esas dos palabras- a comprar TU armario para el año escolar.

Odio cuando me hace eso.

-¿Y cuándo, según tu, yo acepté ir?

-Yo nunca dije que aceptaste, yo dije que VAS a ir- Mierda, como me cagaron.

-No quiero ir.

-No te estoy preguntando- Se dio la vuelta y se fue, maldita Alice y su poder de convencimiento.

-Chicas- Llamó Rosalie- Apúrense, llegaremos tarde.

-¡Oh no, demonios! ¡Es nuestro primer día y ya llegamos tarde!- Alice prácticamente nos mando a volar de una patada hacia el auto mientras ella cerraba mi departamento (Ahora que lo pienso ¿Porqué mierda les di una copia de mis llaves a las dos?) y entraba a su Porsh amarillo y aceleraba.

-¡ALICE!- Chilló Rosalie.

-No tenemos tiempo Rose, tenemos que causar una buena impresión- Se excusó Ali.

-¿Buena impresión? ¿Con Rose?- Pregunté escéptica- Pan comido.

Y todas estallamos en carcajadas.

Al llegar tardamos más de 10 minutos en encontrar un lugar disponible, el cual encontramos al lado de un reluciente volvo plateado a pocos pasos de la entrada.

-Que raro que no este ocupado- Comenté.

-No tiene ningún cartel de reservado, así que ¡Vamos!- Alice, nuevamente, nos hecho de una patada y nos mando a dirección para coger nuestros horarios.

-Genial chicas, tengo una clase con cada una- Sonrió con la alegría de un niño de dos años en una juguetería para luego dar saltitos hacia su primera clase- ¡Nos vemos chicas!- Nos saludó de lejos- Si no se apuran llegaran tarde- Cantó para luego dar risitas escapándose.

Con Rose nos miramos confundidas para luego de unos segundos escuchar el sonido del timbre- ¡Mierda!- Gritamos al unísono para luego correr en direcciones opuestas saludándonos con un gesto de las manos.

Al llegar toque tímidamente la puerta para luego escuchar un "pase" de adentro, abrí lentamente la puerta y me acerque al profesor.

-Usted debe ser Isabella Swan ¿cierto?- Preguntó el profesor mirándome de arriba abajo, me dio un escalofrío.

-Si- Susurré sonrojándome.

-Puedes tomar asiento en el lugar libre de ahí- Me señaló el único espacio libre en la clase.

-Gracias- y con la cabeza gacha me dirigí al asiento que me asignaron.

-Es una perra con suerte- Escuche como murmuraban algunas chicas del salón, solo ahí me di cuenta de las miradas matadoras que me dirigían la parte femenina del curso.

-¡Sr. Cullen!- Llamó la atención el profesor a mi compañero de asiento.

-¿Pero que mier…?- Al parecer lo había despertado de su siesta- ¿Profesor Bank?

-No, su madre- Ironizó el profesor poniendo los ojos en blanco- La próxima vez que lo vea dormir en mi clase, al director- Y sin más se dio la vuelta para seguir con su clase.

-Mierda- Susurró para luego dar un bostezo, solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de mi presencia a su lado- Mucho gusto- Me saludó con una gran sonrisa- Soy Emmett Cullen.

-Bella- Me presenté sonriéndole de vuelta, parecía muy buena persona- ¿No te gusta Literatura?

-¿Bromeas, verdad?- Me preguntó escéptico- Yo estoy estudiando mecánica ¡Ni si quiera se por que estoy haciendo este curso!

-¡Sr. Cullen!- Oh, Oh, creo que Emmett subió demasiado el volumen de su voz- ¡Al despacho del director, ahora!

-Mierda- Masculló para luego sonreírme y salir despreocupadamente del salón, definitivamente, este año esta empezando de una forma interesante.

Al terminar la clase del Sr. Bank, levante mis libros –los cuales me los dio el profesor minutos después de que Emmett de haya ido- Y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, Filosofía.

Llevaba caminando un buen tiempo hasta que decidí que estaba totalmente perdida, fruncí el entrecejo _"¿Por que siempre a mi?"_ me lamente internamente, pronto una risa estruendosa llamó la atención ¡La podría identificar en cualquier lado!

-¡Emmett!- Grite caminando hacia un chico muy grande- ¡Que suerte que te encuentro!

-¡Bella! ¿Qué hacías?- Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Eh…- Maldición, me sonrojé- Me perdí.

Su risa me hizo pegar un salto- Oh, pequeña distraída- Dijo mientras trataba de suprimir las carcajadas- ¿Qué clase tenés?

-Filosofía.

-Ok, ven que te acompaño- Me revolvió el pelo con una mano y empezamos a caminar entre risas y charlas, era muy entretenido pasar tiempo con el grandote.

-Muy bien pequeña, llegamos- Me aviso cunado paramos frente a una puerta que estaba cerrada

-¿Por qué esta cerrada?- Me pregunté en voz alta.

-Por que, por si no te haz dado cuenta, la clase comenzó hace mas de- Miró su reloj- 20 minutos.

-¡No! ¡¿De verdad?- El solo asintió tratando de contener otra carcajada ante mi rostro- Mierda, no me queda otra que entrar.

Me despedí de Emmett con un abrazo –que casi me deja sin respiración, es, de forma literal, un abrazo de oso marca Emmett Cullen- y toque la puerta para poder entrar.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Isabella Swan ¿Cierto?- Me preguntó una mujer de unos 35 años con el ceño fruncido- Su clase empezó hace mas de 20 minutos y no acepto retrasos, lo dejaré pasar por ser su primer día pero… - Bla, bla, bla, bla, no escuche mas lo que me dijo, le dirigí una mirada aburrida al piso fingiendo estar arrepentida y avergonzada, a los 10 minutos me dejo ir con un"La próxima vez, señorita Swam, irá con le director por falta de cumplimiento en el horario escolar, agradezca que yo…" y mas bla, bla, me senté en el asiento mas alejado de la pizarra, ni siquiera me fije en el compañero de banco que me toco.

Estaba tan concentrada tratando de no dormirme por lo aburrida de la clase que no sentí cuando unos ojos se posaron en mí- Hola- Me saludó una voz que me dejo paralizada.

Me di la vuelta para chocarme con unos ojos verdes brillando de forma expectante- Hum, Hola- Logré decir luego de salir del aturdimiento, me sonrió de forma torcida _"Me he enamorado de una sonrisa, bien Isabella, todas las personas se enamoran de una sonrisa" _Me reproché internamente- Soy Bella- Me presenté.

-Edward- Simplemente contestó para luego sonreír burlonamente y mirar la pizarra, me pregunté que le hacia gracia, pero no encontré ninguna respuesta.

-¡Señorita SwaN!- Me gritó la profesora- Dígame lo que acabo de explicar a la clase.

-Mierda- Mascullé para mi, ya me gane como enemigo a un profesor- Eh… Yo… Hum…

-Perfecto señorita Swan, eso es exactamente lo que acabo de decir- Dijo de forma irónica- La próxima vez a dirección- Me advirtió y siguió con su clase.

Me di cuenta, nuevamente, que todas las miradas femeninas se posaban en mí de forma burlona y amenazadora ¿Qué pasaba hoy con las chicas? ¿Era el día "Traten de matar a Bella con la mirada"?

Cuando el timbre toco la profesora tomo sus cosas y a velocidad luz se fué, apenas salio, una despampanante rubia con las puntas rojas y los ojos mieles entró al salón y con andares "sensuales" –Si sensual se lo llama moverse como una perra prostituta- hacia mi, cuando vio como juntaba mis cosas frunció el seño y me mandó dagas por los ojos.

_"No otra mas"_ pensé con ironía al sentir su mirada, rodé los ojos y la ignoré terminando de juntar mis cosas.

-Hola Eddie- Saludó con voz empalagosa y tragándose a mi compañero de banco- Te extrañe- "ronroneó" –aunque yo casi vomito al escucharla- mientras se refregaba al cuerpo de Edward.

-Tanya, no me digas Eddie- Corrigió con voz cansada, me encontré pensando cuantas veces lo habrá llamado de ese modo para que tenga ese tono.

-Hoy no pude venir a clases por que tuve una reunión con las porristas- sonrió de forma orgullosa- ¿Quién es esta?- Preguntó de forma asquerosa señalándome con un dedo.

Estaba por ponerme mi mochila cuando procese bien las palabras pronunciadas por la barbie. ¿Esta? ¿Cómo que esta? ¿Quién era esa barbie para decirme ESTA?

Me gire y con la sonrisa mas hipócrita que tenia me presenté- Bella Swan- Le tendí la mano, ella la miró con asco y se giro a Edward.

-¿Qué hace esta en mi asiento?- Preguntó con tono despectivo mirándome de reojo.

Abrí mi boca para contestar, pero Edward se me adelantó.

-Creo que es mi nueva compañera de banco- Respondió tranquilamente ante la mirada sorprendida mía y la furiosa de Tanya.

-Eso esta por verse amor- Susurró en su oído, se giró hacia mi- No se quien eres- Quise abrir mi boca pero me interrumpió- Ni me importa, este- Dijo señalando mi asiento- Es mi lugar, no el tuyo, él- Señaló a Edward que miraba todo con una mueca en los labios- es mío y tu, no eres nada comparada con migo- Cerró su monologo con una sonrisa arrogante y batiendo su pelo para darse la vuelta y empezar a chuparse a Edward.

-Discúlpame, barbie- Le dije en tono firme, podría ser tímida y todo, pero nadie me insultaba y trataba como poca cosa- Ya me había presentado, esta- Me señalé con el ceño fruncido- se llama Isabella Swan, yo no sabia que era tú lugar y por eso- sonrió con victoria al ver que mi mirada se volvía nerviosa y me sonrojaba.

_"Estúpida" _pensé con sorna- Me voy a quedar sentada aquí- Finalice ante la mirada sorprendida de todo el salón, que se quedaron a ver el espectáculo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó enojada la rubiecita.

-Lo que escuchaste Barbie, me importa poco que sea tu lugar y mucho menos que Edward sea tuyo, aunque siga pensando que no es una cosa al apoderarte así de él, yo me seguiré sentando aquí- Finalicé mis palabras con una sonrisa arrogante y removiéndome el pelo, se me escapó una risita al imitar a Tanya y pude ver que Edward también trataba de contener una- Me tengo que ir, adiós Edward, siento que tuvieras que presenciar esto y tengas una impresión mala de mi, adiós Barbie- Me di vuelta y me marche con la frente en alto, ahora tocaba el almuerzo.

Al llegar todo estaba lleno, tome una bandeja y me compre un sándwich y una coca cola, me giré para ver que lugar había disponible hasta que vi a Emmett parado arriba de la silla moviendo los brazos frenéticamente de un lado a otro con una sonrisa, le sonreí de vuelta y me acerque a él, me sorprendí al ver a Alice y Rose junto con otro chico rubio y ojos azul eléctrico.

-Hola- saludé a todos en general, ellos me respondieron con otro "hola" y Emmett me abrazó dejándome sin aire otra vez.

-¿Quiénes son?- Pregunté con curiosidad, me sonrojé al escuchar lo directo de mi pregunta- Eh… no, lo siento… quise decir…

-Te entendemos Bella- Me tranquilizó Alice saltando en su asiento- Él –Dijo señalando al rubio- Es Jasper Hale.

¿Hale? Abrí mis ojos sorprendida- Él es…

-Si, mi hermano Bella- Me cortó Rose, la miré con incredulidad ¡Nunca me había dicho que tenia un hermano!- Nunca lo dije por que hace mucho que no nos veíamos, se mudó de pequeño a Phoenix para estudiar Psicología aquí.

Ahora entendía un poco mas, entonces lo vi detalladamente y me di cuenta de algo –Rose…

-Si Bella, somos gemelos- Otra vez leyéndome la mente, aunque viendo mejor, los ojos de Alice estaban brillando más que de costumbre y estaba muy cerca de Jasper.

_"Después hablamos"_ Le dije a través de una mirada, ella se sonrojó y asintió en silencio, había entendido el mensaje.

Ahora me di vuelta y me encontré con Emmett -Emmett, ahora que me acuerdo ¿Por qué no estabas en clase?

-Ah, eso- Se rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca- Me echaron por dormir… otra vez.

Me reí de su cara y de lo que me contaba, pronto todos se me unieron.

-¿Y tu Bella? ¿Algo interesante en la fabulosa clase de filosofía?- Me preguntó con sorna Emmett rodando los ojos ante la ironía.

-Nada en especial, la profesora me odia- Todos se rieron de mí mientras me sonrojaba- Ah, cierto, conocí a una rubia.

-¡Hey!- Reclamó Rose.

-Calma Rose, no tiene nada que ver con tigo- La tranquilicé- Creo que se llamaba Tonia- Me puse un dedo en la barbilla tratando de recordar- ¡Tanya! Si, así se llamaba.

-¿Tanya Denali?- Dijeron sorprendidos y con los ojos abiertos Emmett y Jasper.

-No se el apellido, bueno, el caso es que me senté en un asiento que resultó ser el de ella- Dije sarcásticamente- Al terminar la clase, apareció por la puerta y me empezó a insultar.

-¡¿Qué?- Chillaron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo parándose de sus asientos y con el ceño fruncido.

-Clama chicas, me había pedido amablemente- una sonrisa burlona apareció en mi rostro al decir aquello- que ese era su lugar y me tenia que ir, ya que mi compañero, Edward era suyo.

-Obviamente le metiste un puñetazo en la nariz ¿cierto?- Me preguntó Rosalie, como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

-No Rose, ¡Si le pegaba se iba a pinchar la Barbie esa!- Me reí entre dientes y todos los demás me siguieron- Le dije que no me iba a ir por que me importaba poco y nada que fuera su lugar y menos que Edward fuera suyo.

-Muy bien hecho Bella- Me felicitó Alice, Rose me miraba con orgullo.

-Bella, ¿Sabes con quien te metiste?- Me preguntó divertido Emmett.

-No Emmett- Le respondí.

-Ella es Tanya Denali, la chica mas popular de la escuela, capitana de las porristas y "novia" de Edward- Hizo comillas con los dedos al pronunciar novia.

-¿Por qué las comillas?- Ok, me gano la curiosidad.

-Por que ella sola se proclamó así- Se encogió de hombros- Te podría hacer la vida imposible.

-No le tengo miedo- _Yo también puedo jugar al mismo juego._

-Ok, igual aquí estamos los cuatro para defenderte- Hizo una pose muy superhéroe y todos nos reímos- Aparte, Edward, tu compañero de filosofía es…

-Su hermano- Terminó al oración una voz aterciopelada que estaba en mi espalda.

-Hola Edward- Saludo Emmett.

Yo me di la vuelta y le sonreí- Hola Edward, siento lo del salón.

-No te preocupes- Se encogió de hombros y se sentó al lado de Jasper.

Un golpe en mi hombro me hizo dar vuelta con el ceño fruncido-Swan- Me llamó una inconfundible voz chillona.

-Barbie- Suspiré derrotada viendo como se sentaba al lado de Edward y se fregaba contra su brazo, otras dos chicas la siguieron.

-Swan, no te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste en el salón- Me siseó con odio- Hoy, la guerra comienza.

-Así es- Corroboraron sus imitaciones, por lo que Emmett me acaba de susurrar al oído, Jessica y Lauren.

-Perfecto- Respondieron por mi Alice y Roce, parándose desafiantemente- La guerra, acaba de comenzar.

Oh si, este año va a ser muy interesante.

* * *

**¿Review?**


	2. Capítulo I

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

_Nueva alumna en una escuela con alumnos un tanto peculiares. Zorras con complejo de superioridad y hermosos adonis circulando sin preocupación. Planes siniestros y guerras declaradas abiertamente. Desnudos y pollos. Lo de siempre ¿No?_

**Advertencia:**

Leer esto podria ocacionar graves trastornos de personalidad y peligrosos ataques de locura. La autora no se hara cargo de estos problemas ya que no posee el dinero disponible para pagar cualquier gasto medico. Se les ruega leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**DISCRAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece. Sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear esta historia que con cada capítulo pierde más el sentido.

* * *

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

**CAPITULO I  
**

¿Se acuerdan cuando dije que el año iba a ser muy interesante?, bueno, me retracto, el año va a ser una pesadilla.

Aparte de tener a la chica mas "popular" de la escuela como mi enemiga, junto con toda su pandilla, tenia que lidiar con las locas de mis amigas diciendo "Tu vas a ser perfecta las 25 horas del día los 8 días de la semana para demostrarle a esa rubia oxigenada quien es Bella Swan"

Creo que el discursito de por que ser perfecta duró dos horas, una en la que me habló Alice y otra de Rose, esa fue la peor tortura que me podrían haber hecho, si Tonia me quería hacer la vida imposible ¡Bravo! Lo logró.

Esa noche me dormí con el peor dolor de cabeza de la historia de la humanidad, a la mañana siguiente tenia a mis dos "queridas" hermanitas saltando arriba de mí tratando de sacarme las sabanas.

-¡Despierta Bella durmiente!- ¿Algún santo día se acabará la energía de Alice?

-¡Bella, vamos! Tenemos que hacerte una diosa- Rose estaba que cantaba de la felicidad por jugar a la "Barbie Bella" por tiempo indefinido.

-No- Dije con voz ronca por el sueño- No quiero jugar a la Barbie Bella, la última vez me fue fatal- Acoté mientras recordaba la ultima vez, donde me pusieron tacos y termine con un tobillo esquinzado, no fue muy bonito que digamos.

-Isabella Marie Swan, te levantas en este momento- Me ordenó Alice haciendo su pose de me-haces-caso-o-me-haces-caso que típicamente hace cuando esta perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero…-Traté de replicar, algo inútil si piensas con quien estoy tratando.

-Pero nada- Me cortó Rose, de un momento a otro me encontraba parada y siendo arrastrada al baño ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Solo dios lo sabe…

Luego de bañarme Alice me dio unos pantalones muy cortos negros pegados al muslo dejando ver mis piernas y una remera amarilla pastel pegada al cuerpo con un gran escote, por suerte, abajo iba un top color negro, en los pies me dio unas zapatillas negras con detalles amarillos –No se donde las compro y no quiero saberlo-.

-No me voy a poner esto- Dime mirándome al espejo- Voy a la escuela, no a buscar novio.

-Pero deberías- Me contradijo Rose- Con ese cuerpo Bella, tendrías a cualquier hombre tras de ti.

-¿No? ¿De verdad?- Pregunté sarcásticamente mientras me tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra me abanicaba la cara.

-Eres imposible- Suspiró mientras me jalaba para que me siente frente a un espejo.

Cuando Rose termino con su parte de maquillaje y peinado terminé con el pelo ondulado y un maquillaje suave en tonos claros y brillo en los labios, de esa parte no me podía quejar, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta ¡Pobre de mi si se enteran!

-Perfecta, totalmente perfecta- Dijo Alice al verme mientras aplaudía emocionada.

-Si, si- le dije restándole importancia mientras me sentaba en el sillón- Como nos quedan unos minutos antes de ir… ¿Alice?- Llamé a la duende.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Jasper?- Nunca fui reconocida por andar con rodeos cuando se trataba de mis amigas.

-Eh… yo…- No puedo creerlo ¡Alice estaba nerviosa! Esto hay que grabarlo.

-¿Mi hermano?- Preguntó Rose.

-El mismo- Corroboré yo.

-Esta bien, lo admito- Se rindió Ali- Me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Creo que me quedé sorda temporalmente por el grito que pegó Rosalie, al instante la vi arrojarse a los brazos de Alice, quien se unió a sus gritos.

-Ok, ya pasó la hora de dejar sorda a Bella- Dije, las dos soltaron risitas- ¿Y él?

-Esta muerto por vos- Dijo Rose con voz segura.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntamos la duende y yo, con los ojos como platos.

-Si, vi como te miraba ¡Nunca vi algo parecido!- La emoción de Rosalie podía tocar el techo.

-Si- Suspiró Alice- Estamos destinados a estar juntos, es el amor de mi vida.

Con Rose estallamos en carcajadas viendo como Alice planeaba todo su futuro con Jasper y viendo su cara de totalmente enamorada al pronunciar el nombre del rubio.

-Y vamos a tener 3 hijos, los mayores van a ser hombres y la menor una nena, sus hermanos van a tener que cuidarla de todos los chicos con malas intensiones que se le acerquen, ya que va a ser hermosa- Siguió con su auto biografía Alice.

-Ok, Alice- Le corté el sueño- ¿Por qué mejor primero son novios?

-Esta bien- Sonrió Alice mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta - ¿Nos vamos?

-¡Si!

El viaje en auto fue muy entretenido planeando lo que le íbamos a hacer a Tonia –El íbamos incluye solamente a Alice y Rosalie- al llegar, vimos que el mismo puesto de ayer estaba desocupado, estacionamos en el mismo lugar, cuando bajamos, una voz chillona nos llamó la atención.

-¡Swan!- Joder, ¿Desde la mañana me tienen que gritar?- Ese es nuestro lugar- Continuó Tatiana mientras se dirigía hacia mí ¿O era Tonia su nombre?

-_Es una prostituta_- Me dije en mi mente al ver la mini de Jean que usaba, junto con la remera sin mangas al cuerpo y el escote de que si mirabas, le podías ver hasta el alma –Sin mencionar esos tacones agujas, típico vestuario de perra barata.

-Hola Tonia- La saludé con una sonrisa mientras veía como bajaban de su convertible Lauren –Prostituta 2- y Jessica –Prostituta 3-, claro la prostituta 1 es Tonia.

-¡Es Tanya!- Chilló, cierto, Tanya- Ese es nuestro lugar.

-¿Tuyo como el asiento de biología?- Respondió Rosalie mientras se paraba al lado mío.

-¿O como Edward, el compañero de Bella?- Siguió Alice con una sonrisa maléfica.

-¡Aish! Son una estúpidas- Refunfuñó Tamara ¿O era Tatiana? ¿Tonia, quizás?, Bah, no importa.

-Mira vos, Teresa o Tamara o Tatiana ¡O como sea como te llames!, no tengo ganas de hablar con Prostituta 1- Dije señalando a Teodora- con Prostituta 2- Dije señalando a Lauren- y con Prostituta 3- Ahora señalando a Jessica, quienes me fulminaron con la mirada al instante- Me duele la cabeza, bye.

Y así, me di media vuelta y me fui, pude escuchar como las otras tres chillaban entre ellas y otras personas aplaudían.

_¿Aplaudían? ¿Quién aplaudía?_

-¡Estupendo chicas!- Claro, Emmett- Bella, eso estuve perfecto, hacer como que te olvidabas en nombre de Tanya- Continuó limpiándose unas lagrimas de risa.

-¿Era Tanya?- Emmett me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas- De verdad, ni me acordaba, sabía que empezaba con la T.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó escéptico, esta vez, Jasper

-Si- Y Emmett se cayó al suelo agarrándose el estómago de la risa que tenía, Jasper se apoyó en la pared y se limpiaba las lágrimas que le salía y las chicas se reían a boca abierta mientras yo los miraba sin entender nada

-¿Qué?

* * *

Mi primera clase del día fue historia y conocí a mi mosca personal, Mike Newton, el chico de verdad es insoportable, me empezó a hablar de no se que cosas y de un momento a otro me invitó a salir.

-¿Y, qué dices?- Lo que daría por un matamoscas en estos momentos.

-Eh… Matt

-Mike- Me corrigió. Mierda, esto de los nombre es un problema.

-Mike, te conozco hace- miro mi reloj- 27 minutos y medio y no creo conveniente que salgamos.

-¿Por qué?- Siguió insistiendo tratando de hacer un puchero. _Puaj,_ me dieron unas ganas de vomitar.

-Recién nos conocemos y…

-¡Eso no es problema!- Me cortó- Salimos para conocernos mejor, mañana a las 8, es una cita- Confirmó mientras se daba la vuelta y se sentaba en su lugar, de ahí me guiñó el ojo mientras yo seguía en estado de shock.

¿Qué mierda pasó? ¿Cuándo acepté salir con la mosca de Matt… digo Mike?, me quise dar patadas al comprender que había sucedido. El viernes tengo una cita con la mosca de Mike Newton.

-Me quiero pegar un tiro- Susurré mientras me golpeaba la cabeza con la mesa.

* * *

Mi siguiente hora fue filosofía, no se cuantas horas a la semana tengo, pero todas valen si puedo ver como Tanya se sentaba con un nerd que no dejaba de mirarle los pechos y en cualquier momento levantaba una mano para tocárselos.

-¿No te molesta?- Pregunté con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Perdón?- Me contestó Edward, al parecer lo saqué de sus cavilaciones.

-¿No te molesta que él- dije señalando a el nerd junto a Tonia- esté mirando así a tu novia?

-¿Quién?- Este chico estaba muy perdido.

-Esa Teresa… Tabatah… Teofanía… ¡Tonia! Ash… esa que está allá- Dije rendida mientras señalaba a la Prostituta 1.

-¿Tanya?- Preguntó divertido.

-¡Si, esa! Tanya- Sonreí triunfante al decir su nombre, ya me gastaba pensar nombres que empiecen con T.

-En realidad no es mi novia- Me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ah

Y esa fue la única conversación que tuvimos, la verdad, el silencio con Edward era bastante cómodo, al tocar el timbre una horrible voz me sobresaltó.

-¡BELLA!- _Oh dios mío_. No puede ser que la mosca Mike haya venido a buscarme a la clase, pegué mi cabeza contra la mesa y roge con desvanecerme.

-¿Necesitas algo?- me preguntó Edward en susurros.

Lo miré con expresión furibunda- Un matamoscas- Y se rió entre dientes mientras se paraba y se dirigía a la puerta, claro, con Tanya pegada como sanguijuela de su brazo.

-Bella ¿Vamos juntos a almorzar?- _Oh si, mi día era perfecto._

-Claro mosc… Mike, si Mike- Mierda, casi más se me escapa su apodo.

Me levanté y comencé a caminar, a mi lado veía como Mike hablaba de cualquier cosa ¿no se podía callar?, cada minuto que pasaba confirmaba mi teoría, su voz era como le molesto zumbido de la mosca que no te deja en paz.

Al llegar tomé mi bandeja y tomé una manzana y un jugo, no tenia mucha hambre, levante mi mirada y pude distinguir mi mesa por las tremendas risas de Emmett –Que estoy segura se escuchan en toda la sala- mientras me veía y me señalaba a mi y a Mike.

-_¡MIERDA!_- grité internamente- _Hoy las bromas iban a estar a la orden del día con Emmett._

-Eh… Mike, yo me voy a mi mesa- Y sin esperar respuesta corrí, literalmente, hacia los chicos.

-¿Tienes como novio a Newton y no nos dijiste?- Preguntó burlón Emmett -¿Cómo besa?

-¡Emmett!- Chillé, vi con triunfo como Rose le pegaba en la nuca.

-¡Rose!- Dijo como un nene chiquito y todos nos reímos.

-En serio Bella- Dijo Alice luego de calmarse- ¿Newton?

-La mosca Mike- Corregí con un suspiro, Emmett estalló en risotadas otra vez.

-Ok… ¿La mosca Mike?- Dijo ahora con una sonrisa contenida.

-Por favor- Rogué- ¿Tienen un matamoscas?- Todos se rieron de mí, aunque yo lo dije lo mas seria que pude haber estado en mis 19 años de vida, para mi, era una situación de vida o muerte- Estoy hablando en serio.

-Esta bien ¿Para que el matamoscas?

-Para la mosca de Newton, el viernes se auto invitó a una cita con migo ¡Ni siquiera me dejo negarme!- Estaba al punto de las lágrimas y que los demás se burlaran de mi no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Bella?- Me preguntó Alice mientras trataba de respirar- ¿Es verdad?

-No, nada que ver- Dije con ironía mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Entonces ¡El viernes te arreglaremos con Rose para tu súper cita!- Gritó emocionada de poder jugar de nuevo a "Barbie Bella", mi cara se desencajó, primero, por que en vez de ayudarme me arreglaba y segunda por que acababa de gritar que tengo una cita y no solo una cita, sino una ¡SUPER CITA!

-¡No grites!- La traté de silenciar, pero ¡vamos!, estamos hablando de Alice Brandon alias duende hiperactivo.

-Esto es…- comenzó a decir Alice, yo la corté.

-…Horrible- Quiero que vengan unos extraterrestres y me lleven a Plutón.

¿Es tanto pedir?

* * *

Gracias a :

(Prometo seguir Yo Fantasma, pero ahora estoy bajoneada con el tema Prince Of Tennis y si escribo, seguramente haré que Ryoma se vaya al cielo y Sakuno se quede sola para siempre u.u)

**Juliet Kou** (Ya arreglé el problema de los nombres, gracias por el aviso ;D)

**valeriuscullen**

**Lyra Cullen**

**citlally**

* * *

**¿Review?**


	3. Capítulo II

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

_Nueva alumna en una escuela con alumnos un tanto peculiares. Zorras con complejo de superioridad y hermosos adonis circulando sin preocupación. Planes siniestros y guerras declaradas abiertamente. Desnudos y pollos. Lo de siempre ¿No?_

**Advertencia:**

Leer esto podria ocacionar graves trastornos de personalidad y peligrosos ataques de locura. La autora no se hara cargo de estos problemas ya que no posee el dinero disponible para pagar cualquier gasto medico. Se les ruega leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**DISCRAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece. Sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear esta historia que con cada capítulo pierde más el sentido.

* * *

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA  
**

**CAPITULO II  
**

Creo que este fue el peor día de toda mi existencia ¡Nunca pensé tener tanta mala suerte!, como quiero poder desvanecerme…

Las clases terminaron y Alice no tuvo mejor idea de salir con Jasper en su auto dejándonos a Rosalie y a mí sin medio de transporte.

-_Genial_- Mascullé para mi misma mientras veía como Rosalie se subía al Jeep de Emmett y se iban -_¿No recuerdan que tenían una amiga llamada Bella, que no tiene auto?_

Suspiré de forma resignada, ya no había nada que hacer, mis amigas se olvidaron de mi y no me queda de otra que caminar –cuadras y cuadras- hasta mi casa –que no es precisamente muy cerca que digamos-.

Comencé a caminar, cuanto antes partiera más antes llegaba, cuando, a la vuelta de un edificio que ubiqué como la sala de teatro- A todo esto ¿Tenemos sala de teatro?- vi a una pareja "Demostrándose su pasión". Si, creo que ese es el sinónimo correcto para "Tragarse –literalmente- a tu novio/a, amigovio/a y/o amante", pero cual fue mi sorpresa al reconocer esa cabellera.

Bronce, un brillante color bronce.

-_Edward_- Pensé para mi misma, me sorprendió ver que la chica no era Tonia- ¿Quién es esa?

Supuestamente Tonia… no, ¡Tanya! Si, Tanya, era la auto proclamada novia de Edward, pero aún así, el no hizo nada para negarlo, eso quiere decir que son novios de verdad ¿Cierto? Y eso definitivamente no era To… Tanya.

-Mmm…. Eddie- Gimió la chica entre el beso, que asco- ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo…?

¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Esa regalada le esta proponiendo…?

-Milagros…-Comenzó a decir Edward, pero fue abruptamente cortado por la chica que lo separó inmediatamente

-¡Mi nombre es Estefanía!- La chica de verdad se enojó, se soltó del agarre y empezó a caminar. ¡Y quién no! ¡No saber el nombre de la persona con quien te estas besando! ¡Para colmo ni siquiera se parecían!

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó confundido Edward

-Eddie ¿De verdad te olvidaste mi nombre?- Preguntó con un (asqueroso) puchero en la boca mientras paraba su caminata.

-De ninguna manera, solo era una broma- ¡Eso no se lo creía ni él! Esa chica no podía ser tan estúpida como para creer…

-¡Yo sabia que me mentías!- Y como si un león en plano acto de casería se tratase, se abalanzó hacia su presa… Ejem… quiero decir Edward, se abalanzó hacia Edward.

Retiro lo que dije anteriormente, esa chica no es estúpida, ¡Estaba licenciada en estupidología!

-¿Todavía esta en pie la propuesta?

No. Puede. Ser

Edward Cullen, el chico que yo creía serio, ¿Acaba de decir aquello?

-Obvio Eddie- Y la muy zorra le dice que sí, anda a saber a cuantos se habrá llevado a su cama.

Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó hacia el Volvo que estaba estacionado al lado del auto de Alice- _Con que era de él ese auto_- Pensé para mi misma. Rápidamente, los dos subieron y arrancaron hacia la casa de la muy regalada de… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Estefanía ¡Si, Estefanía!

Estoy muy enfadada ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡YO QUE SÉ!, estaba tan molesta que maldije al cualquier persona que se cruzara por mi camino.

-Disculpe, jovencita- Me dijo una anciana

-¡Usted váyase al demonio!- Le grité y seguí mi camino.

-¡Señorita! ¿Me podría decir donde queda…?- Me preguntó un tipo con un mapa

-¡El infierno queda a solo una patada mía! ¡¿Quiere que lo lleve?- Lo amenacé, el pobre tipo se asusto demasiado y salio corriendo.

En unos arranques de furia miré el cielo ¡Maldición! Era de noche, se me hizo tarde solo por andar de chismosa y espiar la vida de otras personas ¡Maldito Edward Cullen!

Al llegar a mi casa me fui directamente al baño y me tome una larga ducha para bajar el enojo, al terminar tomé el pote de helado que tenia en la nevera y me senté en un sillón, de un momento a otro comencé a llorar.

-¿Po-Por qu-que es-estoy llo-lloran-do?- Me pregunté en voz alta entre hipidos.

Luego de pasar como 20 minutos llorando y comer dos potes de helado, me sentía muy cansada como para mantenerme despierta.

-_¡Al diablo la tarea que tenía que entregar mañana! Solo quiero dormir_- Pensé mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación, en el camino me embargó un sentimiento de decepción impresionante y me pregunté otra vez sobre mis cambios de ánimo ¿Tan rara soy?

Al llegar a mi habitación me tire a la cama, gire el cuerpo para ponerme cómoda y a la vista tuve el calendario ¡Con razón! Hoy me venia la menstruación, por eso estoy con los estados de ánimo tan cambiantes. Bostecé y parpadeé, de lo único que soy conciente es que cuando volví a abrir mis ojos ya era de día. ¿Tan poco dormí?

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño, me extrañó que Alice ni Rosalie hayan venido temprano para despertarme y arreglarme como lo hacían todos los santos días desde que éramos amigas.

Me arreglé y salí por la puerta para tomar el autobús para ir a la escuela ¡No pienso caminar otra vez!, cerré la puerta con llave y me di vuelta con la intención de dirigirme a la parada del autobús, pero ahí, justo en frente mío, se encontraba un Volvo plateado y al lado, un Emmett con cara de haber dormido apenas unos segundos, pero eso no evitó que apenas me viera una sonrisa burlona se extendiera por su rostro.

-¿Preparada mentalmente para la cita con Newton de hoy?

_¿Qué?_ ¿Cita con Newton? ¿Hoy? ¿Es viernes?

-¿Ya es viernes?- Pregunté desconcertada, Emmett se rió de mi rostro. ¿Cuándo pasaron los días que ni me di cuenta?- no- gemí mientras escondía mi cara entre mi manos.

-Bella, Bella, Bella- Suspiró el grandote- ¿Nos podemos ir ya?, puedes dejar tus lamentaciones para otro día.

-Ok- Con un suspiro me dirigí hacia el Volvo y vi con sorpresa como Edward me abría la puerta desde adentro, fruncí el seño al acordarme lo que vi ayer.

-Hola Bella- Me saludó con una sonrisa

-Hola- Le respondí secamente, me miró extrañado y abrió al boca para preguntar, seguramente, mi actitud, por suerte entró Emmett al auto

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para mirarme- ¿Qué te pondrás para tu cita?

-¿Cita?- Preguntó Edward, le hice caso omiso.

-Si es posible, una bolsa en la cabeza- Respondí y Emmett se volvió a reír de mi.

-Oh, creo que nuestro amigo Newton se sentiría dolido si hicieras eso- Me tomó el pelo

-No lo creo- Dije con sinceridad encogiéndome de hombros- El chico no se daría cuenta de eso, creo que se pasa más tiempo mirándome los pechos que la cara.

En ese momento vi como Emmett se retorcía en carcajadas en el asiento y por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta que Edward apretaba las manos en el volante haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos, me encogí de hombros y seguí despreciado a Newtonto.

Al llegar me bajé del Volvo y, seguida por Emmett, me dirigí a la clase de literatura.

-Aún sigo pensando que es inútil que este en esta clase ¡Estoy estudiando mecánica!- Lloriqueo mientras abría la puerta.

Oh, oh. Creo que no vimos el reloj ¡La clase ya había comenzado! Y Emmett prácticamente gritó.

-Es bueno saber que piensa eso de mi clase, señor Cullen- Dijo el profesor mientras lo miraba con el seño fruncido y me miraba de arriba a bajo, me sentí asqueada por la mirada, por suerte Emmett creo que se dio cuenta de eso y me escondió tras su enorme cuerpo.

-Lo siento profesor Bank- Dijo Emmett mientras me dirigía hacia nuestro asiento.

La clase terminó sin complicaciones, al salir mi grandote amigo me dejó en la puerta de mi clase de Filosofía, nos despedíamos y luego de un par de bromas dirigidas hacia mi, entré al salón.

Recorrí el salón con la mirada buscando a Prostituta 1, sonreí al ver que no estaba y dando saltitos –Si, muy estúpida debí parecer- me dirigí a mi asiento, allí Edward ya se encontraba sentado, fruncí el seño al recordar lo del otro día.

-Bella- Me llamó, suspire frustrada al ver que me hablaba.

-¿Si, Edward?- Pregunté con el tono mas cortante que pude

-¿Te pasa algo?

Oh, no, nada que ver, lo único es que te vi besándote con otra chica cuando "supuestamente" sos el novio de Tonia, ¡Encima anda a saber donde fueron después!, pero quédate tranquilo, no quiero saberlo, encima me vino el ciclo y estoy mas cambiante que nunca –No, nada.

-¿Segura?- Me pregunto, una irritación me embargó por completo ¡Ya le dije que no era nada! ¿Por qué sigue insistiendo?

-Si, Edward- Le contesté entre dientes- No me pasa absolutamente nada

-Woo, para un poco fiera- ¿Fiera? ¡¿FIERA?

¿Dónde se quedó el Edward serio que conocí el primer día? ¿El que no me hablaba, solo lo estrictamente necesario y no se besaba con cualquiera? ¿El que era amable y caballeroso, serio y educado?

-¿Fiera?- Pronuncié mientras mis dientes crujían

-No hace falta enojarte conmigo- Siguió diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, totalmente ajeno a lo que em estaba pasando

-_Lo que le espera_- Pensé para mi con una sonrisa maléfica- ¿Edward?- Lo llamé con voz tranquila.

-¿Si, Bella?- Me contestó el muy tarado acercándose unos pasos a mí

-¿A cuantas chicas te has tirado?- Le pregunté con toda la inocencia del mundo, el me miró sorprendido

-¿Q-Qué…?

-Si, digo, eres amable, caballeroso, un poco serio pero muy educado- Le empecé a decir, el sonrió pícaramente al escucharme. Idiota- Ah, cierto ¡También eres un Play Boy!

Ok, creo que me pase, pero ¡Su cara esta para foto!, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar tratando de acallar mi risa, pero alguien me agarró del brazo.

-¿Qué haz dicho?- Me preguntó con sus preciosos ojos verdes mirándome desconcertado.

¿Preciosos? ¿He dicho, preciosos ojos verdes?

Sabía que me gustaban los ojos claros, especialmente los de color verde, mentiría si negara que varias veces maldije a Charlie por no tener ojos color verde y habérmelos heredado, pero ¿De él?

-Que eres un Play Boy Edward- Le repetí lentamente ¡Capaz tenia un retrazo y yo le estaba hablando muy rápido para que entendiese!

-¡Mentira!- Oh, hipócrita

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacías besándote con esa chica… Estefanía cuando prostituta 1 es tu novia?

¡Joder!

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda!

¡¿Por qué dije eso?

Ahora va a saber que lo vi ayer y va a pensar que lo estaba espiando, ¡Para colmo se me escapó el apodo de Tatiana!

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Me estabas espiando? ¿Novia? ¿Prostituta 1?- Wo, estoy mareada.

-Espera, Lo sé por que ayer me dejaron abandonada en el colegio, NO te estaba espiando, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- Abrió la boca para reclamarme pero yo lo callé- Espero que termine de responderte ¡Encima que lo hago!- El solo asintió- Novia, pues, Tamara es tu novia ¿no?- La duda se instaló en su mente- ¿Tatiana? ¿Tabatah? ¿Tonia?... Mierda, no me acuerdo el nombre… ¡Tanya! Si, Tanya.

-Ella no es mi novia, ya te lo había dicho- Contestó con una sonrisa reprimida al ver mi intento de recordar el nombre de Prostituta 1, sinceramente, era mas fácil recordar su apodo.

-Es verdad, pero si ella lo dice por toda la universidad y tú no lo niegas, sin contar que ella te besa y tu no la detienes, es común que sean novios y… sobre Prostituta 1, bueno, digamos que tengo un problema en recordar su nombre y le invente un apodo ¿A qué le pega?

Se ve que Edward me quería decir algo, pero el timbre sonó y mi próxima clase era Pedagogía y el profesor no me quería mucho que digamos, me di la vuelta y me dirigí a mi clase.

No pienso relacionarme con un Play Boy

_Nunca_

-Nunca digas nunca- Dijo una voz cantarina a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta sorprendida para ver a Alice

-¡Alice, no me asustes así!

-Perdón Bella- Me respondió mirándome analíticamente, pareciera como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Tu lo debes saber- me contestó – Todo puede pasar, hasta lo que menos deseas.

-Me das miedo- ¿Habrá escuchado lo que pensé sobre relacionarme con Edward? ¡Capaz tuvo una de esas "visiones" suyas! Yo, personalmente, no le creo. O sea… ¡Tener visiones!

Viniendo de mi amiga todo puede pasar. Capaz me vio de la mano con Edward Cullen, enamorada y acaramelada.

¡Ja!

-Nunca apuestes contra mi Bella- Susurró para luego entrar a su clase, un escalofrío recorrió mi columna.

* * *

**Gracias a todos :)  
**

naty268

julimoon

Shadow Noir Wing

citlally

Valeriuscullen

malivampireza

Lyra Cullen

KeldaCullen

KaroCullen

ICanLoveYou4Ever

meliipotter

PRISGPE

Juliet Kou**  
**

_**¿Review?**_


	4. Capítulo III

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

_Nueva alumna en una escuela con alumnos un tanto peculiares. Zorras con complejo de superioridad y hermosos adonis circulando sin preocupación. Planes siniestros y guerras declaradas abiertamente. Desnudos y pollos. Lo de siempre ¿No?_

**Advertencia:**

Leer esto podria ocacionar graves trastornos de personalidad y peligrosos ataques de locura. La autora no se hara cargo de estos problemas ya que no posee el dinero disponible para pagar cualquier gasto medico. Se les ruega leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**DISCRAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece. Sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear esta historia que con cada capítulo pierde más el sentido.

* * *

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

**CAPITULO III  
**

-¡Swan!- Joder, joder, joder, joder- ¿Se puede saber por que ha llegado tarde a mi clase?

¿Por qué el profesor me odia? No hice absolutamente nada, es mas ¡Ni lo conozco! Creo que esta es la primera clase que tengo con él. ¿Será que se habrá enojado por que le tire mi almuerzo? Bah…

-Lo siento profesor… em… profesor…- Esto de los nombres ya me esta cansando

-Beker- Me recordó, me sonroje y con la cabeza gacha me dirigí a mi asiento.

-Hola compañera de banco- Una voz masculina-infantil me hablo desde mi izquierda, gire mi cabeza y me pude encontrar con unos ojos brillantes a unos milímetros de mi rostro.

Oh, oh. Yo conozco esa mirada.

-Soy Eric, un gusto- Se presentó, yo rogaba internamente para que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

-Bella- Le respondí con una sonrisa cortes.

-Han hablado mucho de ti en la Universidad- Genial, simplemente genial- y me preguntaba… te quiero conocer y quería saber si aceptabas salir conmigo hoy a la tarde.

¡Jodida suerte!

¿Es que tengo un cartel donde dice "Pídanle salir a Bella"?

-Eh…- Piensa Isabella ¡Piensa!

-¡Swan! ¿Tiene algo que compartir con la clase?- Gracias dios por mandarme a un profesor que me odia que, inconscientemente, me salva de momentos vergonzosos e incómodos.

-No

-Espero que siga así y guarde silencio.

* * *

Por suerte las clases siguieron normales y yo no le conteste a Eric por que no podia hablar si no el profesor me castigaría, por si no se habrán dado cuenta, estoy siendo sarcastica. A penas sonó el timbre salí corriendo para evitar que me ataque con mas proposiciones mi nuevo compañero de banco en Pedagogía.

-¿Qué te sucede correcaminos?- Genial, Emmett y sus "ingeniosos" apodos

-Estoy escapando Emmett- Estoy segura que la desesperación se podía leer por todo mi rostro

-¿De quién?

-¡BELLA!- ¡Mierda! ¡¿Eric me siguió? Estaba a punto de empezar a chillar desesperada cuando sentí que algo me levantaba del suelo. Abrí los ojos como platos y observe muda como Emmett me cargaba en su hombro y corría en dirección contraria a la de mi acosador personal.

Miles de pares de ojos nos estaban viendo y justo en ese momento caí en cuenta del espectáculo que estábamos montando.

-¡EMMETT!- Chille- ¡BAJAME AHORA!

-Bella, tenemos que escapar de tu acosador- Me respondió como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo- Y como tu no corres muy rápido que digamos…

Estaba a punto de protestar pero una oleada de pánico callo y bloqueo toda mi mente, Emmett se dirigía al comedor donde TODOS los estudiantes estaban comiendo, esperando impacientes que llegue un chisme fresco para cotillear toda la semana ¡Y nosotros se lo estábamos dando en bandeja!

-¡EMMETT NO VALLAS AL CO-!- Muy tarde

_Jodida mierda_

Juro que se la voy a devolver a Emmett Cullen… y con intereses.

Baje la mirada y me negué a mirar a ningún lado, pero un estallido de risas provenientes de un lugar en concreto hizo que, inconscientemente, mire hacia allí.

Alice, Rosalie y Jasper se estaban quedando sin aire de tanto reírse y señalarnos, Edward miraba divertido apretando sus labios para tratar de contener su risa, por lo menos es un poco caballeroso, claro, si le sacamos el hecho de que es un playboy.

Otra ronda de risas llegó a mí. Retracto lo que dije, Edward, el mismo chico que ahora esta en el piso agarrándose el estomago de la risa, no tiene nada de caballeroso.

Al llegar Emmett me bajo de su hombro y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Nunca y oíme muy bien, nunca mas vuelvas a hacer eso- Le dije entre dientes transmitiéndole todo el odio que le tenia en esos momentos.

-Pero Bella, ¡Encima que te salve la vida!- Replicó como un nene de 5 años

-¿Salvar la vida? ¿De que?- Preguntó entrecortadamente Jasper.

-Es que Bella tiene un nuevo acosador- Sonrió con sorna el grandote- ¿Conocen a Eric no?

Otra ronda de risas estallo en mi propia cara y yo no pude más que sonrojarme.

-¿Eric? ¿De verdad?- Me preguntó Rosalie

-Ojala sea mentira- Susurré y tome mi cabeza entre mis manos

-Bella- Escuche detrás de mi, las risas se detuvieron abruptamente y me tense, con miedo giré mi cabeza y me encontré con el motivo de mi vergüenza.

-Eric- Solté en una respiración como la peor blasfemia del mundo

-Y ¿Qué dices? ¿Sales con migo hoy?

Alerta roja

Alerta roja

Por favor, alguien que me salve de esto, gracias a dios alguien lo interrumpió.

-No puede Eric, Bella hoy sale conmigo- ¡Mierda! ¿Por que, de todas las personas en este colegio, tenía que ser Mike Newton el que me salvara?

-Newton…

Esos dos comenzaron a discutir, pero yo no estaba en la labor de calmarlos y separarlos. En cambio me escabullí de ahí con mis amigos y salimos del comedor. Al estar afuera, todos estallaron en risas otra vez.

-¡No es gracioso!

-¡Si, lo es!

- Esta bien- Me enfurruñé- Si es gracioso

Luego de unos minutos donde por fin todos se pudieron calmar, yo me tome un tiempo para pensar, lamentablemente me di cuenta de cosas que preferiría haberme olvidado, me quedé en un estado de shock mientras procesaba la información olvidándome completamente de reñir a mis amigos por el poco compañerismo que me tenían. Recordé que hoy, justamente HOY tenía una cita con Mike Newton… La mosca Mike… Newtonto. Tengo un nuevo acosador que también quiere salir con migo. La líder de las prostitutas esta en guerra conmigo…

-¡NO!- Creo que voy a llorar

-¿Qué pasa Bella?- Ali se veía preocupada

-Hoy… hoy… ¡HOY TENGO LA CITA CON NEWTON!- Comprobado, en cualquier segundo me largo a llorar.

-Si- Chillaron felices mis dos amigas-del-alma-casi-hermanas-que-se-salvan-la-una-a-la-otra-en-momentos-como-este, nótese la ironía- Bella tiene una súper cita.

-Déjense de joder con eso de "súper cita"- ya me desquiciaron- Las odio- Les sisee con rencor.

-¿Cita?- Preguntó Edward, yo le di vuelta la cara y empecé a hablar con Emmett.

-Emmett, ¿No podes ir hoy a rescatarme? Te prometo que si me levantas como lo hiciste hoy no me voy a enojar- Le rogué, él me miro y me revolvió el pelo como a una nena chiquita.

-No damisela, eso lo tienes que arreglar tú- mal amigo… un momento… ¿Me dijo damisela?

-¿Damisela?- Preguntó Edward que, mágicamente, apareció al lado mío. ¿Cuándo llego?

-Si, ¿No te das cuenta que siempre hay que salvarla de algún peligro? Encima, casi siempre el peligro ¡es ella misma!- Maldito Emmett.

-Gracias querido grandote, yo sabia que me querías- Le respondí entre dientes, el solo rió.

-¿Cita?- Volvió a preguntar Edward ¿No se cansa?, no le hice caso- ¿Tenés una cita?- Ou, esa pregunta fue bastante directa.

-Si- Le respondí seria, sin mirarlo

-¿Con quien?- Valla, que curiosidad.

-Ok Edward, ¿Qué querés saber? No estoy como para jugar al detective ni al juego de las 20 preguntas- Estos cambios de humor me están matando, esto de la menstruación es un tema.

-Hum- Creo que lo deje sin habla- ¿Te gusta Newton?

¡¿What the fuck?

Estas bromeando, ¿No?

-¿Estas bromeando?- Mi cara era un poema

-Lo estoy diciendo serio- Me di la vuelta para encararlo, al ver mi expresión estupefacta relajo su postura seria.

-Primero, creo que si hubieras prestado un poco de atención, ya tendrías tu respuesta.

-Pero…

-Eh, todavía no termine- Le levante un dedo para que se calle- Igual, no me molesta decirte, para mi Mike Newton es…- Puse mi dedo en mi barbilla pensando un sinónimo para Mike- el ser mas pesado, molesto, asqueroso, acosador que conozco y si agregas que lo conozco hace menos de una semana creo que eso te lo dice todo.

-Bastante explicita la respuesta- Sonrió de forma torcida, otra vez quede deslumbrada.

-Deberías dejar de hacer eso- Le señale

-¿Qué cosa?- Me preguntó desconcertado

-Eso, de deslumbrar a las personas…

-¿Las deslumbro?- Parecía sorprendido

-Siempre, ¿no te das cuenta del efecto que ocasionas en los seres humanos?- No puede ser que viva tanto dentro de una burbuja.

-No- Respondió con simpleza- ¿A ti te deslumbro?

-Con frecuencia- Admití encogiéndome de hombros

-Interesante- Susurró, luego me miro a los ojos y sonrió torcidamente, tarde 6 segundos en volver en mí, patético, lo sé.

-¿Teoría comprobada?- Le pregunte con enojo

-Teoría comprobada- Me confirmo con una sonrisa divertida.

No se como, pero ese día hable y camine civilizadamente al lado de Edward Cullen, el playboy el cual yo decía odiar pero que me di cuenta, que no lo odiaba tanto como creí que lo hacia.

_Eso, es un GRAN problema._

-¿Qué te dije?- En cualquier momento Alice va a estar llorando mi muerte por algún ataque al corazón que ella me provoca al aparecer de la nada.

-Alice, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de aparecer así?

-Cuando lo admitas- Ese aire misterioso me esta asustando

-¿Qué cosa, según tu, tengo que admitir?

-Tú lo sabes Bella- Y sin más, se fue.

Solo yo me consigo a unas amigas tan locas. ¿Cuándo costará meterla en un manicomio?

* * *

Al finalizar las clases todos nos juntamos en el estacionamiento, lamentablemente, ahí nos esperaban el trío de putas.

-¡Ey, Swan!- Me llamó… Prostituta 1, dejémoslo así.

-¿Qué cosa quieres… Eh… Cómo era que te llamabas?- Pude escuchar como atrás mío Emmett se reía sin escrúpulos.

-¡Tanya!- Chilló con esa voz de pito que te rompe los tímpanos- Mas te vale no olvidarlo- me amenazó

-Ok, Tonia, lo tendré en cuenta- Requirió de todo de mi autocontrol para no reírme en su cara al ver lo roja que se ponía al escuchar el nombre que le dije.

-¡Tanya! ¿Sos estúpida o que?

One moment.

_¿Me dijo estúpida?_

-Oh, oh- Oí que decían a coro Rose y Ali- No debiste decir eso Prostituta 1.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- Le pregunté entre dientes

La perra sonrió con suficiencia al ver mi rostro rojo, seguro pensó que era de la vergüenza, pero ella no sabia que era por la ira- _Ya te voy a borrar esa sonrisita maldita_- Pensé mientras una sonrisa maligna se extendía sobre mi rostro.

-Estúpida, perra barata. Anda a saber a cuantos chicos te haz tirado- Listo, hoy, Tanya muere.

-¿Te acordás que me habías declarado la guerra, no Prostituta 1?- Le pregunté amablemente

-Of course, o sea, obvio- Me respondió con ese acento yo-se-mucho-mas-que-vos-bésame-los-pies-y-venérame.

-Por que ahora… ¡Sabrás lo que es una guerra de verdad!- Le grite para luego abalanzarme encima de ella y comenzar a arrancarle el pelo y a arañarla -¡Puta serás vos!

-¡Ah!- Gritó, pero debo decir que la chica sabia pelear, pero se preocupaba demasiado en su manicura- ¡Pedazo de mierda!- Me gritó.

_Gran error._

-¡CHICAS!- Oí que gritaba Jasper preocupado.

¿Dijo chicas? ¿En plural?

Gire un poco mi cabeza para ver como Alice estaba peleando con Jessica y Rosalie con Lauren, creo que aprovecharon la situación, yo sabia que le tenían un odio a esas.

-¡DETENGANCE!- Volvió a gritar y se acercó un poco a Alice, seguramente para apartarla.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Jasper!- Gritó mi amiga- ¡Ya la tengo donde quería a esta maldita perra! Si me apartas ¡Tu vas a estar en su lugar!

Inmediatamente, Jasper se alejo 20 metros a observar la pelea preocupado por nosotras… pero mas preocupado por su pellejo si se acercaba.

Un arañazo en la mejilla hizo que preste atención a mi pelea, me toque el daño y vi que tenia sangre.

-Esta me la vas a pagar- Y le salte otra vez, pero antes de llegar sentí que alguien me levantaba del suelo y me colocaba en su hombro- ¡EMMET, BAJAME! ¡LA VOY A MATAR A ESA PUTA! ¡BAJAME!

-No Bella, mírala, ya le has ganado- Me respondió el grandote mientras se daba la vuelta para que la pudiera ver, sonreí con triunfo al ver su estado- ¡La haz destrozado!

Pero algo hizo que mi furia se desencadenara otra vez.

_Edward._

El maldito traidor de Cullen estaba ayudando a levantarse a la puta barata y le preguntaba como se encontraba.

-¡BAJAME EMMET!- Comencé a forcejear otra vez, el grito hizo que Edward mirara hacia nuestra dirección, lo vi con odio puro.

-¡LA VOY A MATAR! ¡MALDITA PUTA! ¡ROGA QUE NO TE ENCUENTRE EN LA CALLE Y QUE ESTOS INVÉSILES NO ESTÉN PARA PROTEGERTE!- Pude oír como gritaba Rose a Lauren que estaba en el piso, a ella la estaba teniendo Jasper y vi a Alice sentada unos metros mas alejada.

-¡BAJAME EMMET!- Volví a patalear

-No Bella- Me respondió y me agarró con más fuerza

-¡LA VOY A MATAR! Y A VOS… ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR!- Lo señale a Edward- NO TE QUIERO CERCA DE MI NUNCA ¡ANDA CON TU PUTA A UN TELO Y NO ME JODAN NINGUNO DE LOS DOS! ¡LOS ODIO!

Y no pude gritar y maldecir a nadie mas por que Emmett me subió a su Jeep junto con Rose, Alice y Jasper y nos dejaron en mi casa.

Luego de despedirnos y prometerles que no íbamos a ir a buscarlas para matarlas y felicitarnos por la forma en que peleábamos, las tres nos sentamos en los sillones y nos vimos en silencio.

-Si no hubiera sido por Jasper…- Se comenzó a lamentar Alice.

-Yo hubiera podido destruir a esa puta de Lauren- Siseó Rosalie

-Maldito Emmett, maldita Tanya, maldito Edward- Comencé a decir con odio.

-¿Por qué Edward?- me preguntaron las dos, ¿Estaban tan ocupadas mirando con odio a las prostitutas que no me escucharon gritar?

-¿No me escucharon?

-¿Escucharte? ¿El que?- me preguntó Rose.

-Cuando Emmett me fue a separar, Edward fue a levantar a Tanya y preguntarle como estaba, yo le grite que era un traidor y que nunca se vuelva a acercar a mi y que era mejor que se vaya a un telo con su puta en vez de joderme a mi- Les resumí, al decirlo comencé a enfurecerme más, aplaste mi cara en un almohadón y grité, y yo que estaba empezando a cambiar de idea de cómo era en realidad.

-¡Maldito traidor!

Rose y Ali estaban furiosas.

En ese momento Edward me dio lastima, corrección… Cullen me dio lastima.

-Los odio- Sisee, pero Alice pareció escucharme

-Hum, tiempo al tiempo.

¡Maldita amiga sobrenatural!

-¡Ey!- Se quejó Alice, ¿Me habrá escuchado?

* * *

**¡Gracias!  
**

Crazy-by-Twilight

julimoon

Shadow Noir Wing

citlally

Lyra Cullen

PRISGPE

~EstefyCullen~

maite

addictrawwwr

Mayayue

nolycullen

Kelda Ylonen Cullen

ale-cullen4

bekyabc2

CULLENMX**  
**

_**¿Review?**_


	5. Capítulo IV

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

_Nueva alumna en una escuela con alumnos un tanto peculiares. Zorras con complejo de superioridad y hermosos adonis circulando sin preocupación. Planes siniestros y guerras declaradas abiertamente. Desnudos y pollos. Lo de siempre ¿No?_

**Advertencia:**

Leer esto podria ocacionar graves trastornos de personalidad y peligrosos ataques de locura. La autora no se hara cargo de estos problemas ya que no posee el dinero disponible para pagar cualquier gasto medico. Se les ruega leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**DISCRAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece. Sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear esta historia que con cada capítulo pierde más el sentido.

* * *

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA  
**

**CAPITULO IV  
**

**BELLA'PV**

¡Ay!, estaba tan enojada, bah, no, estoy mintiendo ¡Estoy furiosa! ¡¿Cómo Edward nos pudo traicionar de esa manera? Claramente esta del lado de ellas y esta es la guerra… donde solo puedes, matar… o morir.

-Bueno- Interrumpió mis pensamientos Alice- Es hora de que te arregles para ir a tu súper cita con Newton.

-¡¿Qué? No Alice- Gimoteé desesperada- Por favor, no me hagas ir.

-Acá no hay pero que valga- Me advirtió Rose, parándose y caminando a mí- Sube y báñate, cuando salgas te vamos a estar esperando.

Con resignación y la cabeza gacha subí las escaleras de mi casa para darme un baño, espero que el mas largo de toda mi vida.

-¡Y RAPIDO!- Mierda, Alice ya me esta asustando.

Luego de salir las dos… personas que se hacen llamar mis amigas casi hermanas me sentaron frente al tocador de mi casa, bien, cada una tenía una casa propia… bueno, departamento propio pagado por nuestros padres pero prácticamente vivimos juntas, nos juntamos siempre y casi nunca dormimos solas.

-Bellita- Canturreo Alice dando pequeños saltitos, no me paso desapercibida la sonrisa maligna que tenia en el rostro- Hoy te veras como una diosa.

-Si, claro- ¡Como adoraba el sarcasmo!- Una diosa… para la mosca Newton.

Rosalie trato de contener la risa que se le escapaba, bueno, por lo menos tuvo un poco de consideración, pero Alice fue un caso aparte… técnicamente estaba rodando por el piso llorando de la risa ¿Tan divertida es mi desgracia?

-No es divertido- Me enfurruñé cruzándome de brazos- Por dios, menos mal que son mis amigas.

-No somos tus amigas Bellita- Cantó Rosalie con un tono divertido por todo esto- Somos tus hermanas, y es una ley que se molesten entre ellos.

-Genial, simplemente genial.

No pude murmurar ningún insulto mas por que mis "hermanas" comenzaron con la transformación para mi súper cita… ¡yupi! Alice con el pelo y Rose con el maquillaje, roge en mi interior que no sea muy ostentoso ¡Como odiaba arreglarme!

Al terminar las chicas me dirigieron a mi closet, Ali me regaño por la ropa que tenia pero con una sonrisa malvada corrió a la sala y volvió con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos.

-¿Pero que…?

-Sabia que iba a encontrar algo así por lo que me tome las molestias de comprarte un vestido para que salgas.

Si claro, molestia, ya… eso ni Emmet se lo cree.

De la bolsa Ali saco un vestido negro hasta un poco mas alto de las rodillas con tiritas finas, tenía unos brillos repartidos por toda la tela, para los zapatos _(¡Gracias Dios! Yo sabia que existías)_ unas sandalias bajas con brillos, también un collar plateado y unos aros a juegos.

Bueno, no estaba tan mal, solo tenía un único problema.

-Ok, me gusto- Admití y vi como los ojos de las dos brillaban, mierda, me metí en una bien fea- Pero… ¿con Newton? ¿Arreglada así para salir con Newton?

-¡Es una cita! No importa con quien- Rose me respondió, creo que quería sonar seria, pero tener los labios apretados tratando de contener unas carcajada no ayudaba mucho a la imagen de "chica mala".

La bocina de una auto, seguido del timbre nos llamo la atención a las tres, rogando por que fuera algún familiar de Newton que me diga _"Lo siento Bella, Mike tuvo un pequeño accidente y se fracturo la pierna/brazo/dedo (Cualquier cosa es aceptable) y no va a poder asistir a la cita de hoy, y tampoco te podrá acosar durante por lo menos un mes"._

Yo misma me extrañe de lo imaginativa que podía ser, genial, me estoy volviendo mas loca de lo que comúnmente soy, pero soñar no cuesta nada.

-Estás preciosa Bella- La voz nasal con un intento fallido de seducción _(¡Dios! ¡Mátame ahora mismo!_) de Mike me llamo la atención.

-Eh, si, nos vemos chicas- Me despedí con un signo de cuando-las-agarre-no-vivirán-para-contarlo y nos encaminamos al auto de Newton.

-¿Verdad, Bella?- ¿Qué? ¿Me esta hablando? Mierda, no me di cuenta, ¿Ahora que le digo?

-Si Mike- Carajo, capaz me pregunto si le podía dar un beso por que eso se hacia en las citas y yo le dije que si ¡Doble carajo!

-Yo también pienso lo mismo de los yankees- ¡Puf! Me salve, dentro de mi mente me limpiaba el sudor de la frente ¡Eh! ¡Me salio una rima!

Por el camino el pesado de mi cita no dejaba de parlotear de no se que cosas, solo le daba algunos monosílabos cuando lo creía conveniente, o cuando me miraba fijamente como diciendo ¿y?-estoy-esperando-tu-respuesta-hace-10-minutos. Al llegar al restauran, que era bastante bonito a decir verdad, una mesera nos dirigió a nuestra mesa, se ve que Mike hablo con ella, porque antes de irse la chica me dio una mirada de lastima, genial.

Toda la cena Mike estuvo hablando mientras yo estudiaba la anatomía de una mosca que me estaba rondando de hace mas de 2 horas, si, estoy acá hace mas de dos horas, me tienen que dar un premio por esto. Cuando por fin se callo me disculpe para ir al tocador.

Casi corriendo me encerré en ese santuario para las mujeres, ese el cual puedes utilizar como escondite cuando algo no va bien: como una _cita._ Me mire al espejo y rápidamente saque mi celular de mi cartera, con desesperación comencé a buscar el número de Alice o Rose para que me vengan a buscar por que al parecer Mike no tiene intención de salir de ahí dentro por mucho tiempo, pero un _Bip _hizo que me congelara del miedo, se me estaba acabando la batería ¡Carajo! Comencé a buscar con mas desesperación los números pero de pronto…

Negro.

-¡La puta madre! ¡No te acabes por favor!- Rogaba mientras trataba de prender el celular, pero nada.

Oh si, tenía ganas de llorar.

Y muchas.

Salí del baño con la cabeza gacha hasta que pase por la barra del restauran, es de esos que además de las mesas hay una barra con banquillos donde se pueden sentar, y vi al barman que estaba con su celular _lleno de batería._

-Em, disculpe- Trate de llamarlo, en momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

-Si, ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?- Amablemente el chico me presto atención.

-Veras, estoy… desesperada- Ok, eso sonó muy mal- Estoy en una cita terriblemente horrible y quería saber si… ¿Me prestas tu celular para hacer un llamado urgente para que me vengan a salvar?

-¿Eh?

-Em, lo siento, soy Bella- Me presente- Mi cita desastrosa es ese de ahí- Le señale discretamente a Mike que ahora estaba hablando con la mesa contraria, una pareja que estaba a punto de abandonar el local por el rubio- Un gusto.

-¡Demonios! Lo necesitas de verdad- El barman me tendió la mano- Jake y mi celular a tu servicio.

No pude suprimir la risa- Muchas gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco- Desesperada agarré el celular y maldije por no memorizar el numero de Alice y Rose, solo podía llamar a mi departamento, roge internamente que las chicas todavía estén allí, riéndose de mi desgracia.

Piiii, Piii

-Por favor- Susurraba desesperada, Jake me miraba divertido- Atiéndeme.

-¿Qué pasa doncella en apuros? ¿Nadie te responde?- La sonrisa burlona del chico no tenia precio, se nota que se estaba divirtiendo.

-¿Hola?- ¡Dios! Gracias Rose por contestar.

-Rose, gracias a Buda que están ahí, necesito ayuda urgentemente.

-¿Bella? ¿De donde estas hablando?

-Del celular del Barman- Su musical risa se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Espera que te pongo en alta voz- Escuche un sonido y luego la voz de Ali- Estas desesperada ¿No, Bella?

-¡Si!- Chillé, Jake comenzó a carcajearse, lo mire con el seño fruncido- Por favor, ya seis clientes del local de fueron por su culpa, la mesera me vio con lastima y no lo soporto mas, estoy desesperada.

-Ok, Bella, en cinco minutos estamos allí- Y colgaron.

Mire el celular como la cosa mas maravillosa del planeta y le di un beso, solté un gritito de felicidad y me gire a Jake quien me miraba extrañado y divertido.

-Solo cinco minutos mas, solo eso- Cante mientras hacia un pequeño baile.

-Veo que estas contenta- ¡Y no sabes cuanto!- Oye Bella, me caíste muy bien, ¿Me podrías dar tu numero? Así algún día nos juntamos y le puedo contar a tus amigas todos los detalles de lo desesperada que te veías- Soltó en modo de burla.

-Ja Ja- Sonreí falsamente y lo fulmine con la mirada, otra vez, ese chico me caía bien, así que asentí y tecleé en su celular mi numero y se lo devolví- Ya te lo guarde, te pediría el tuyo pero…

-Si, ya se, te abandono en el momento mas oportuno.

-Si, bueno Jake, un gusto ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Nos vemos Bella!

Volví a la mesa de Mike y al verme comenzó a hablar de nuevo, ¿Qué ese chico no se callaba nunca? Como me gustaría…

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que me volteara ilusionada, ilusión que se cayo al suelo al ver entrar a Emmet acompañado de Alice vestidos de negro, con gorros y dos líneas también negras en cada una de sus mejillas.

-¿Pero que mierda?

No pude terminar, técnicamente, no tuve tiempo ni de chillar o cerrar la boca de la impresión, Emmet de cargo en su hombro y salio corriendo por la puerta con Ali justo detrás de él, pude escuchar mientras nos alejábamos las carcajadas de Jake, seguramente eso no pasaba todos los días en el restauran.

Emmet corrió unas dos cuadras cuando a lo lejos pude ver su jeep, del lado del conductor estaba Jasper vestido igual que los dos locos que tengo como amigos pero se notaba a leguas que estaba avergonzado, el sutil del grandote me arrojo, literalmente, al asiento trasero y el se sentó al lado mío, adelante, Alice subió de un salto del lado del acompañante y chillo fuertemente- ¡AHORA! ¡ACELERA JAZZ ANTES DE QUE LA POLICIA NOS ENCUENTRE!

Jasper cumplió la orden y el viento contra mi cara hizo que saliera del shock.

-¿Pero que carajos…?

-¡Demonios Bella!- Grito Emmet emocionado- Fuiste una prisionera bastante cooperativa, no gritaste ni nada, la próxima vez que salgas con alguien como Newtonto avísame así lo puedo volver a hacer- La cara de niño de 5 años que me dedico mas la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios solo hizo que me largara a reír.

-Ustedes son únicos.

-¡Claro Bella!- Grito Alice- Ahora Rose nos esta esperando en el departamento con unas buenas películas y un gran tazón de palomitas.

Sonreí agradecida y decidí relajarme, esa si es una noche que me gusta.

* * *

"¡Buenos días a todos los radio escuchas! Hoy, día sábado a las 9:03 de la mañana los pájaros cantan, las personas bailan y una linda lluvia azota con la ciudad…"

-Oh, perfecto, simplemente perfecto- La noche anterior nos quedamos hasta muy tarde viendo películas y bromeando con los chicos, finalmente ellos se fueron y las chicas se quedaron a dormir en mi departamento.

-¡Bella!- ¡Demonios! ¿Qué Alice nunca se cansaba?- Vamos despierta dormilona.

-No quiero.

-¡Vamos!

-No- Y en una actitud muy madura me tape la cara con la frazada. Oh si, muy madura.

-¡Aish! Isabella, tienes diez segundos para levantarte y entrar al baño.

-¿O si no qué?- La reté y me arrepentí de inmediato, cuando convives con la duende hiperactiva lo que tienes que sabes para seguir con vida es una regla "NUNCA le niegues lo que quiere".

-Oh querida Bella, no querrás saberlo- Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna y al parpadear ya estaba en el baño desvistiéndome.

-Dios, Alice da miedo.

-¡Ya lo sé!- Oí que gritaba desde la cocina, esa chica un día me va a provocar un infarto.

Al final fui guiada por el olor a desayuno recién preparado de mi cocina.

-¿Qué hay oído biónico **(1)**? Rose- Las salude y Alice frunció el seño mientras mi amiga rubia sonreía divertida.

- Ok, antes de que Alice te mate Bella- Rose se aclaro la garganta y yo levante una ceja- Hoy, es el día perfecto- Sentenció.

-Si, el día perfecto para dormir- Declare mirando por la ventana y las gotas que caían de a baldazos.

-No tonta Bella- Rió Ali, pero al segundo se puso seria y froto sus manos en actitud malvada- Hoy es el día perfecto para nuestra venganza.

-¿Victima?- Pregunté simplemente por curiosidad mientras tomaba mi te, no tenia ganas de salir de casa.

-Edward Cullen.

Listo, al escuchar aquel nombre escupí mi bebida mojando a Ali y Rose quienes me miraron con mala cara, pero poco me importó.

Venganza.

Edward Cullen.

Hoy.

De pronto recordé todo lo de la vez anterior.

-Cuenten conmigo- Oh si, Edward Cullen las pagará; miré a mis amigas, y por tres y sufrirá… mucho.

* * *

**EDWARD'PV**

-Tío, te haz metido en un gran problema ¡Joder! No quisiera ser tú- Emmet y su gran apoyo iluminan mi día- Esas chicas te descuartizarán.

Miré a Jasper buscando auxilio, el simplemente se encogió de hombros- No sé si te descuartizarán- Suspiré aliviado- Pero seguro te torturarán física y mentalmente.

Gemí desesperado, Dios, no me tuve que haber metido en todo aquel lío, maldita sea la hora en que intenté ayudar.

-Eres todo un caso Eddie- Gruñí ante el apodo pero, como siempre, Emmet me hizo caso omiso- ¡Justo a la enemiga!

Sus piernas ya no lo soportaron y cayó al piso carcajeándose _de mí_ hasta que le dolió el estomago, Jasper por lo menos logros sostenerse con la pared.

-Gracias amigos- Mascullé y las risas aumentaron.

De la nada sonó el celular de Jasper haciendo que pararan de reír.

* * *

**BELLA'PV**

-¿Memorizaron el plan?- Preguntó por quinta vez la duende.

-Si Ali, ya lo sabemos.

-Ok, primero hay que dejar solo a Edward en el punto de comienzo, Rose, tu turno.

-Esto va a ser… interesante.

Oh si, esto va a estar genial.

Simplemente es-pec-ta-cu-lar.

-¿Jasper?- Habló cuando, al parecer, le había contestado- Vos y Emmet tienen que llevar a Edward a cierto lugar.

-¿Para qué?- Oí que preguntaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Para lo que no te interesa, te lo manda a decir mi puño y se va a asegurar de que lo cumplas una patada mía, ¿Entendiste?

-Eh... si, si ¿Dónde?- _Rose es genial_.

Las tres nos miramos orgullosas y triunfantes.

-A…

* * *

**JASPER'PV**

-Hermano, vamos a salir, no puedes temer por tu vida para siempre.

-No quiero.

-Pero…

-No- Mierda, esto va a estar difícil, aproveché que Edward se metió en su mundo para hablar con Emmet.

-Oye grandote, tenemos una misión que puede costarnos la vida- Le susurré, él me miro con burla- Las chicas nos lo ordenaros y _amenazaron- _Ya esta, radicalmente se puse nervioso y serio.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Edward no se tiene que enterar…

-Muy bien- Al terminar Emmet pareció entenderlo todo y una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó por sus labios- ¿Qué querrán hacer?

-Nada bueno, eso te lo aseguro- Une escalofrío recorrió mi espalda- No quisiera ser Edward.

-Ni yo hermano, manos a la obra- Me respondió y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa maliciosa y sin decir nada tomó a Edward y lo puso como un saco de papas en su hombro, eso se le esta haciendo costumbre.

-¡Emmet! ¡Bájame!- Gritaba el cadáver… digo, Edward mientras pataleaba, yo reí bajo pero me escuchó y me fulmino con la mirada.

-¡Cálmate hombre! Deja de moverte y de lamentarte, vive tu vida ¡Vamos de juerga **(2)**!

* * *

**EDWARD'PV**

-Ok Emmet ¿A esto le llamas juerga?- Oh si, que divertido ¡Yupi! Estar en el centro comercial esa toda una aventura alocada.

-Calma hombre, para ello necesitamos ropa adecuada- Dijo Emmet, no era típico de él- Ropa que caliente a las nenas- Ok, esto si era típico del grandote.

-Vamos allá- Señalo Jasper y nos dirigimos a una tienda Armani.

Al entrar las mujeres y hombres de la tienda se nos quedaron viendo interesados, rápidamente un dependiente **(3)** nos habló.

-Hola- Oh por Dios ¡Es gay! Y esos ojos que me hace ¿Tendrá algo adentro? ¿Una basurita? Esta pestañando mucho- ¿En que puedo ayudarles?

-Necesitamos ropa para calentar nenas- Respondió Emmet, yo me quede con la boca abierta y Jasper movía su cabeza de un lado a otro susurrando algo como _"No puedo creer que sea amigo de alguien así"_ y ahora que lo pienso… yo me pregunto lo mismo.

-Mm…- El tipo nos miró de arriba abajo- Eso es fácil, con cualquier cosa ustedes se ven realmente… _bien_- Dios, creo que ese tipo necesita un desahogo, nos miró por última vez y se fue a buscar ropa.

Cuando estaba lejos Emmet se giró y me vio.

-Dios Eddie, calientas cualquier cosa ¡Creo que ese tipo de orgasmeó con tan solo verte!- Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a bajo mientras que a los que yo llamaba hermanos se reían a carcajadas.

-Gracias, ¿Para que están los amigos sino para avisarte cuando logras que se orgasmee otro tipo?- El sarcasmo se podía sentir en el aire, unas personas que estaban cerca de nosotros nos vieron raro, susurraron entre sí y se alejaron logrando que la risa de mis amigos aumentara.

-Muy bien- Oh no, el homosexual volvió, no tengo nada contra las diferentes preferencias de las personas, pero ¡Hombre!, a mí me gustan las mujeres.

-Tengo algo perfecto para ustedes- Y nos empujo a los vestidores.

-Yo no me voy a poner piel ajustada- Dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo mientras nos mirábamos, nos dimos cuenta que, a diferencia nuestra, el dependiente nos miraba como la ultima coca cola del desierto, y mas a nuestro… "orgullo".

_Oh Dios… me siento violado._

* * *

**BELLA'PV**

-Muy bien, los chicos lo están haciendo muy bien- Ali tiene una mente muy macabra, como adoro a esta chica.

-Bella, ve a buscar al factor X- Rose se estaba tomando muy enserio esto ¡Nos vistió como militares con gorros que tenían plantas pegadas! Y que decir de las líneas de mis mejillas…

Las tres nos separamos, vimos a los chicos que volvían a entrar a los probadores y le dimos "ON" a nuestro plan.

Alice fue a avisar a los chicos, ellos salieron rápido y se escondieron detrás de una arbusto, ¿Eso que están preparando son grabadoras y cámaras de fotos?

Rose fue a hablar con el dependiente que pareció encantado, rápidamente busco mas ropa para mantener ocupado a nuestra _presa._

Yo tenía que buscar al factor X.

-¿Listas?- pregunté, me asintieron y sacaron su propio equipo de grabadoras y cámaras de última generación, esto va a estar genial.

Me puse en posición y le indiqué a las chicas que todo estaba listo, Rose y Ali volvieron a nuestro escondite.

-Muy bien- El dependiente nos levantó los pulgares- ¡AHORA!

En ese momento, una manada de chicas corrió hacia el local Armani.

* * *

**EDWARD'PV**

Ese tipo me tiene los pelos de punta, ya me probé mucha ropa y estoy cansado.

Mientras me sacaba el último conjunto del día, un traje que parecía baquero o no-sé-qué, quedándome simplemente en mi bóxer negro, sentí como por la puerta entraban muchas personas y segundos después, mi probador era abierto y cientos de mujeres con cámaras y grabadoras me estaban mirando.

Oh. Dios. Mío

-¿Ho-Hola?- Susurré y al ver sus sonrisas me di cuenta que ese no era el lugar más seguro para mi.

¡Carajo! ¡Mierda!

Corre. Corre. Corre ¡Corre por tu vida maldición!

Y así lo hice. Corrí todo lo que mis _desnudas_ piernas me daban. La gente al pasar se me quedaba viendo pero no importaba en ese momento, de repente pase por unos arbustos y sentí una corriendo de aire que me congeló.

Ahí no tengo que sentir aire.

¡Demonios! Es mi única prenda, tiene que estar ahí.

Baje mi mirada y… oh por todos los santos…

¡Estaba desnudo! ¡Totalmente desnudo! ¡En medio del centro comercial!

Sentí un flash y levante la mirada para encontrarme tres chicas que me miraban con burla y odio.

-Esta foto va a valer mucho- Susurró Bella.

-Esto te pasa- Comenzó a decir Alice.

-Por estar de parte del enemigo- Termino Rosalie.

Les hubiera contestado, pero una horda de mujeres me perseguían para Dios-sabe-qué, las fulmine con la mirada, me tape mis partes y corrí hacia mi departamento.

¡Con razón Emmet quería venir caminando y no en auto!

* * *

**(1) Oído biónico:** Sería como el oído que puede escuchar todo, hasta el más mínimo ruido a una distancia grande.

**(2) Juerga:** Es como una fiesta alocada, donde hay mucho alcohol, ruido, bah… si miraron alguna película de "American Pie" sabrán de lo que hablo.

**(3) Dependiente:** Empleado, esa persona que te ayuda en las tiendas.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

¡Hola!, la verdad estoy muy avergonzada de la tardanza de esta continuación, fue algo que me puso, pero no se qué.

Esto me recordó a mi primer (Y última) visita a la ginecóloga, una vieja totalmente loca, ahora ni recuerdo su nombre. Me había preguntado mi fecha de nacimiento y me soltó un discurso de mi signo del zodíaco.

¿Qué tenía que ver no?

Pero hay algo que me quedó totalmente grabado.

_"Los geminianos son personas que se cansan con facilidad, les cuesta terminar lo que empezaron. Imagínate que estas construyendo un edificio y luego de hacerle el segundo piso te aburres y lo dejas así, sin terminar, así son los geminianos"_

En ese momento pensé lo que cualquier ser humano normal pensaría "Loca de mierda ¬¬".

Pero pensándolo mejor, es verdad, así soy yo.

Me comprometí a terminar el fic y como que me llamo Yésica Gabriela Cóccaro (Si, mi papá trabaja en Coca cola xD) lo voy a terminar.

Esto es una forma de agradecerles su paciencia y su apoyo es algo que necesito demasiado para seguir adelante, saber que alguien espera lo que hago.

Era extraño, de un momento a otro mi inspiración se fue, voló... y muy lejos por lo que pudieron apreciar. Me sentaba frente a la computadora y nada, mis manos no se movía y mi cabeza se bloqueaba. Era frustrante, pero hace algunos días me decidí totalmente y, sudando sangre, me obligué a escribir, me costó... demasiado, pero una vez escribí las primeras páginas todas las ideas volvieron a mí, como si hubiera estado encerradas y lo que único que necesitaban para salir sería mi deseo de escribir y comprometerme a ello.

Comencé a escribir, no se cuanto, pero de una momento a otro mi gloriosa hermana menor reclamó el derecho a la computadora.

¡Carajo! Y ahora que estaba inspirada...

Pero me había comprometido y como voy a cumplir mi palabra agarré hojas de computadoras (Esas A4) y seguí escribiendo a mano.

...

Si, mi mano quedó hecho un fideo, pero estoy orgullosa de poder haber terminado este capítulo y antes de que vuelva a pasarme esto otra vez, comencé a escribir el siguiente y todas las ideas las escribí en un borrador.

Gracias a ustedes, me propuse una meta, _sinceramente gracias._

**NOTA:** Mi mamá es fanática de Twilight y se lee todas las historias, ella no sabe que escribo esto y cuando me pregunta "¿Ya pusieron continuación de Hoy, la guerra comienza?" trataba de no reírme. Ahora le voy a poder decir que sí, que la vaga y despreocupada autora por fin se dignó a continuar la historia :D


	6. Capítulo V

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

_Nueva alumna en una escuela con alumnos un tanto peculiares. Zorras con complejo de superioridad y hermosos adonis circulando sin preocupación. Planes siniestros y guerras declaradas abiertamente. Desnudos y pollos. Lo de siempre ¿No?_

**Advertencia:**

Leer esto podria ocacionar graves trastornos de personalidad y peligrosos ataques de locura. La autora no se hara cargo de estos problemas ya que no posee el dinero disponible para pagar cualquier gasto medico. Se les ruega leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**DISCRAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece. Sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear esta historia que con cada capítulo pierde más el sentido.

* * *

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA  
**

**CAPITULO V  
**

El domingo paso sin ningún problema, fue bastante tranquilo a decir verdad, me levante tarde, comí, las chicas no vinieron así que me quede sola e hice huevo**(1)** todo el día, me leí unos libros, mire la tele y dormí... mucho.

Hoy, lunes, me quede dormida, genial ¿No? Dormir todo el día anterior no es recomendable si al día siguiente tenés que levantarte temprano ya que, a la hora de acostarse, el bendito sueño no viene más y te quedas _horas_ despierta.

-¡Bella!- Mierda, mi oído, Alice tiene bastante energía hoy, bah... ¿Cuándo no tiene energía Alice?

-¿Qué pasa Ali?

-¡Hace una hora te estoy llamando! ¿En que pensabas?- Joder, ¿Tan pensativa estaba?

Me le quedé mirando un rato mientras procesaba una a una las palabras que me dijo, pensé en decirle una mentira ya que decirle "Tengo sueño" era algo realmente estúpido pero... ¡Ya que! Estaba lo bastante cansada como para idear una mentira - Tengo sueño- Y acto seguido, bostecé confirmando mi teoría.

Ali me miró con frustración- ¿Solo por eso me estabas ignorando?

Lo mas sensato hubiera sido decir "No" pero...- Si- Esta confirmado, soy terriblemente masoquista.

Se ve que Ali se apiado de mi o vio en mi cara lo desecha que estaba así que solo suspiro y cambió de tema, yo me limpie el sudor en mi mente- Bueno, ¿Que vamos a hacer con la foto?

-¿Foto? ¿Que foto?

Rosalie, que misteriosamente apareció detrás mío -O ya estaba y yo ni cuenta me di- me dio un golpe en cabeza, yo la mire con el seño fruncido.

-La de la venganza tonta- Rose me aclaró rodando los ojos, como si fuera lo mas obvio, aún en mi estado grogui, que lo sepa.

-Nada- Respondí mientras me encogía de hombros- No vamos a hacer nada.

-¡¿QUE?- Chillaron mis dos amigas.

-¡No chillen!- Me queje mientras me sobaba los oídos y las fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡¿COMO QUE NO VAMOS A HACER NADA?- Volvieron a chillar sin tomar en cuenta mi pedido.

-Vamos chicas, esta bien que este del lado del enemigo y ya nos vengamos por eso, lo humillamos frente a todo el centro comercial, aparte todavía no nos hizo nada verdaderamente malo, solo guardemos la foto para extorsionarlo mas adelante- Me encogí de hombros mientras soltaba otro bostezo.

-Ay Bella, siempre tan buena- Se lamento Rose

-Aparte- Parpadeé un poco para tratar de despejar el sueño- Para humillarlo están todas las chicas más Emmet y Jasper

Y, conteniendo otro bostezo, les señale como un grupo de chicas pegaban por todas las paredes fotos de Edward, Emmet llevaba un gran bolsa llena de copias y Jasper el pegamento. Las chicas se miraron y rieron, yo las miré con sueño.

-¿Vieron que no hay que hacer nada?

* * *

En la hora de historia Mike no sé como se las arreglo para sentarse al lado mio y hablarme de nuestra "cita" y lo extraño de mi "secuestro", lo tranquilice con un pretexto estúpido que ahora ni me acuerdo -Y que él se creyó- Y... siguió hablando. _Dios, mátame._

Luego en la hora de Literatura Emmet me hizo reír como nunca, lo que nos costó un castigo al final de día.

-Te odio Emmet- Mascullé mientras caminábamos al comedor.

-Oh Damisela, yo también te quiero- Me sonrió y me revolvió el pelo

-Deja de joderme con ese apodo

Caminamos unos pasos mas y sentí como un pie se ponía en mi camino y, como siempre tratándose de mi, me caí estrepitosamente, al instante unas risas de pito que me hicieron fruncir el ceño.

-Miren la mosca muerta de Swan- Dijo prostituta 1 mientras se paraba de su asiento- A mis pies, como siempre.

Oí otras risas y giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con Prostituta 2, Prostituta 3, algunos muchachos del equipo de Baloncesto y a... Edward.

-Discúlpame Tonia- Le dije mientras me paraba- Discúlpame por tropezar con tus asquerosos zapatos de la temporada pasada, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, la mierda siempre esta en medio del camino.

-¡ESO ES BELLA!- Oí que Ali gritaba desde atrás mío, seguramente orgullosa por lo de los zapatos, al final la tortura del centro comercial sirvió de algo, ¿No?

-¿Qué dijiste Swan?- Susurró entre dientes

-¿Qué? ¿No escuchaste? QUE-ERES-MIERDA-PROSTITUTA- Le conteste remarcando palabra por palabra mientras me limpiaba la ropa y juntaba lo que se me cayó.

-Estas muerta estúpida, tú y tus amigas me las pagarán, aparte mira- Y me señalo al traidor- Edward esta de mi lado.

-Escucha bien Tatiana- Todo el comedor se rió- ¡Ups! Quise decir Tamara, ¡Cierto! Tanya. Vos y tus perritos falderos me importan poco y nada, si querés guerra, guerra tendrás, yo estoy con mis amigas, tú, en cambio, estas sola, totalmente sola. Cuando te humillemos y caigas tan bajo que me besaras los pies, tus "amigas" no estarán a tu lado y esos chicos- Señalé al equipo de baloncesto- Están a tu lado simplemente por sexo ¿Con cuantos te has acostado ya?

-Tu...

-Edward tampoco me importa- Declaré mientras lo miraba y le trasmitía todo el odio que sentía por él- Lo admito, cometí el error de pensar que podría cambiar, que podría, aunque sea por un mínimo momento, confiar en él, pero no, ya veo que es igual a todos y que este sentado en tu mesa, es una clara prueba de ello- Con la mirada mas fría miré directamente los ojos de la puta mientras me acercaba otro paso mas cerca de ella- Te destruiré Tanya ¡Alice! ¡Rosalie!- Llamé a mis amigas y ellas, en un segundo, estaban al lado mío- Comienza la misión: Destruyendo a Tanya- Y me di la vuelta dejando a Prostituta 1 con las palabras en la boca y a todo el comedor aplaudiéndome.

-¡ESTAS MUERTA SWAN!- Me gritó cuando se recuperó del shock.

-¡TU TAMBIÉN PUTA!

Al llegar a la mesa Emmet y Jasper estaban muy emocionados, como dos niños con PaseFree a una dulcería y me felicitaron millones de veces.

-En serio Bella, estuviste excelente- Dijo Jasper- Yo te ayudaré contra esa

-¡Carajo! cada vez me gusta más que Bella este en esta escuela, ¡Joder! Bella, cuenta con migo- Emmet es único.

-Em... Chicos, lo único malo es que en esa venganza también entra Cullen, ¿Lo sabían?

-¡Joder! Claro que si, que se joda por homosexual- Todos miramos a Emmet con cara rara -¿Que?

Acto seguido, nos comenzamos a reír, este Emmet mata...

-Muy bien, entonces comienza la fase 1- Dijo Alice y todos la miramos con una ceja alzada, la imagen, seguramente, debió de dar risa a cualquiera que nos mire.

Pero, ¿Cómo tiene preparada la fase 1 cuando recién comenzó la misión?

-¿Como...?

-Es que veo el futuro ¿Se acuerdan?- Rodé los ojos por su típico discurso, pero ya me estaba empezando a inquietar -Mis visiones nunca fallan.

* * *

En pedagogía todo paso normal, Eric me acoso y me hablo en cada oportunidad que tuvo.

-Chicos, la semana que viene haremos una excursión al Museo de Bellas Artes- Nos informó mientras nos repartía un papel a cada uno- Tengan para antes de este fin de semana esta autorización firmada para poder viajar.

Mire la autorización con detenimiento mientras todos los alumnos susurraban emocionados, nunca había ido a ese museo y dicen que es muy hermoso, así ¿Que mas da?, cuando llegue Chalie le diré que me lo firme.

-Muy bien, para la próxima clase tendremos un trabajo especial, así que, por favor, mañana no falten.

Y toco la campana. Mis compañeros prácticamente corrieron fuera del salón, parecían animales, yo simplemente junte mis cosas y cuando ya no hubo nadie en el salón, salí tranquilamente.

Apenas pise el pasillo unas manos me agarraron y me arrastraron a un salón aparentemente abandonado.

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA...?- Chille, pero un golpe en mi cabeza no me dejo seguir, fruncí la mirada y mire a la causante de mi dolor- Rosalie...- Siseé

-Cállate tonta- Me susurró mientras ella junto con Ali, Emmet y Jasper se dirigían a la puerta y miraban por una pequeña abertura

-¿Que sucede?- Susurré mientras me acercaba, ellos me hicieron un lugar y pude ver a la puta de Tanya.

Ella estaba parada al lado de unos casilleros con una nota en sus manos, pareciera esperar a alguien.

-1... 2... y... ¡3!- Susurró Emmet y tiro de un hilo que hizo que un balde con algo blanco caiga arriba de Tanya. Ella comenzó a chillar y Rose salio del escondite con una bolsa que tiro arriba de ella, Ali estaba sacando fotos de diferentes ángulos y Jasper estaba grabando.

-¿Plumas?- Dije y mire a la "gallina" de Tanya, no lo pude aguantar y comencé a carcajearme revolcándome en el piso, dios... cualquier persona pagaría por ver esto.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAN!- Grito la puta mientras corría lejos, seguramente escondiéndose de todos.

-¿Pegamento y plumas? Típico...- Logre decir

-Típico pero nunca falla- Me guiño un ojo Ali y todos seguimos riendo.

-La primera parte de la fase 1, terminada.

¿Primera parte?

-Elemental mi querida Bella, ahora llega la segunda parte- Respondió Ali moviendo su dedo de un lado a otro.

Sonreí malvadamente- Déjame adivinar...

-Fase 2: Humillación pública- Susurró Rosalie como el malvado de las películas, frotando sus manos.

-¿Grabaste todo Jasper?- Pregunto Alice, el aludido asintió- Perfecto, yo saque las fotos.

- ¡A pegarlas en toda la Universidad!- Gritamos emocionadas las tres mientras dábamos saltitos.

Emmet carraspeo un poco mientras en sus manos giraba un juego de llaves- Yo tengo las llaves del auditorio y hay equipos de DVD- Dijo como si nada, genial, también podremos pasar el video.

-Y yo puedo conseguir utilizar los parlantes del director para avisarles a todos los estudiantes sobre el acontecimiento- Pronuncio Rose mientras seguía frotando sus manos.

-Genial- Susurró Emmet- MUAJAJAJAAAA

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras Emmet terminaba su escena de "científico loco", al acabar todos nos echamos a reír.

-Siempre lo quise hacer- Sonrió

-Por cierto- Dije y todos me miraron- ¿De quién era la supuesta nota? ¿A nombre quién la pusieron para que Tanya venga?

Todos sonrieron burlonamente- De Edward- Dijeron a coro y yo sentí un revolcón en el estómago, de asco ¿Cierto?

* * *

**(1)** Hacer huevo es no hacer absolutamente nada, es como... estar mirando el techo por horas y horas.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por esperarme, tarde por que en la escuela me están matando, estoy en segundo polimodal (El año que viene termino el cole :D) y es el mas dificil de todos, es verdad cuando te lo dicen **NO ES JODA**, es el más dificil.

¿Pueden creer que en 4 días tuve 7 pruevas?, y eso no es todo, lecciones orales, trabajos larguisimos e interminables para entregar, actos para actuar -Valga la redundancia- Aparte de que yo estoy haciendo el cuso de ingles de Cambridge y estoy haciendo el curso avanzado (Dos años en uno). Sumándole Jazz, las competencias y natación.

¡No me queda absolutamente nada de tiempo!

Pero bueno, estoy haciendo todo lo que peudo y estoy tratando de hacer los capitulos mas largos, estoy poniendo mi mayor esfuerzo.

Gracias a todas las que agregaron mi historia a sus alertas y/o historias favoritas, asi como tambien a mí :D

Por cierto, mi mamá no sabe usar Internet por lo que yo le tengo que pasar las historias a un documento de Word y ella los lee de ahí por lo que nunca va a adivinar que esta historia es mia :D, no importa si aca pengo mi Nombre y apellido, DNI o cualquier cosa.


	7. Capítulo VI

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

_Nueva alumna en una escuela con alumnos un tanto peculiares. Zorras con complejo de superioridad y hermosos adonis circulando sin preocupación. Planes siniestros y guerras declaradas abiertamente. Desnudos y pollos. Lo de siempre ¿No?_

**Advertencia:**

Leer esto podria ocacionar graves trastornos de personalidad y peligrosos ataques de locura. La autora no se hara cargo de estos problemas ya que no posee el dinero disponible para pagar cualquier gasto medico. Se les ruega leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**DISCRAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece. Sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear esta historia que con cada capítulo pierde más el sentido.

* * *

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA  
**

**CAPITULO VI  
**

Al llegar a casa lo primero que hice fue que Charlie me firmara la autorización, comimos y fuimos a dormir, nada fuera de lo normal.

Extrañamente, soñé con gallinas.

Al día siguiente me levante temprano, me bañe, cambie, desayune y me dirigí a la universidad.

-¡Bella!- Me llamo Emmet mientras me hacia señas con las manos para que me acercara.

-¿Que sucede?- Pregunte con curiosidad, los ojos de todos brillaban de forma especial, pero faltaba alguien.

_"Probando, uno, dos, tres"_

La voz de Rosalie por los parlantes logro captar la atención de todos los alumnos, al instante una sonrisa apareció por mi rostro y los demás dejaron escapar pequeñas risas mal disimuladas.

_"Les quería comunicar que se realizara una entrega de premios en el auditorio en este preciso momento. Se les solicita a todo alumno acercarse inmediatamente"_

-¿Ya?- Pregunte y todos asintieron, que divertido va a ser todo esto...

En el auditorio todas las personas estaban muy emocionadas y ansiosas de saber el porque de una entrega de premios tan improvisada como esta. Apagamos las luces e hicimos que un reflector alumbrara el escenario. Por un costado, por entre las cortinas, salio Alice perfectamente vestida y con una sonrisa emocionada.

-Gracias por asistir- Les sonrió al publico- Hoy hemos organizado una entrega de premios para dos personas realmente muy importante para nosotros. Son dos personas que siempre tenemos en nuestras mentes y, obviamente, lograron ser nuestro centro de atención este día y esperamos muchos mas de ahora en adelante. Ojala que este dia sea recordado por siempre.

Soltó unas pequeñas risitas y Emmet subió con ella.

-Tíos, el primer premio es para mi hermano Eddie- Emmet merecía ser actor, de veras- Por su incondicional apoyo a los traidores, por estar en el bando contrario, por no saber ver lo que realmente es.

Y tras de ellos comenzó a proyectarse el video de nuestra venganza, con las fotos y todo. Los reflectores se movieron hacia Edward que miraba con los ojos y la boca abierta el video. Todos los presentes comenzaron a reírse y Cullen, sentado en la primera fila, se encogía en su asiento aun sin despegar la vista de las imágenes que se repetía una y otra vez.

-Ven Eddie, sube a recibir tu premio- Lo alentó Emmet y, al ver como su hermano se movía dispuesto a escapar, hizo un gesto con su mano y Rosalie y Jasper se le acercaron, tomándolo de los brazos y subiéndolo al escenario.

En el escenario yo lo esperaba con una caja envuelta prolijamente en un papel plateado- Te lo dije, esto es guerra- Le susurre y le tire el paquete. Él me fulmino con la mirada y lo abrió con miedo. De allí saco un cuadro perfectamente enmarcado de la foto que le sacamos en el centro comercial- Y es solo una copia- Le advertí con humor sarcástico.

-Muy bien Swan, esto es la guerra- Me susurró y me devolvió la caja mientras salía del auditorio echando humo.

-¡UN APLAUSO PARA EDWARD CULLEN, EL TRAIDOR!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir emocionados a Cullen, los mayores se pararon en sus asientos y chiflaron mientras se reían y le hacían burlas. Cuando azoto la puerta, todos los presentes estallaron en carcajadas.

-El premio principal es para alguien que se lo merece enormemente- Siguió Alice y pude sentir la emoción que destilaba cada una de las letras que decía- Es para ¡PROSTITUTA 1!, la puta, en otras palabras, para Tanya Denali.

En ese momento comenzó a pasar el video y las fotos que sacamos ayer, todos lloraban de la risa, yo incluida, obviamente, Dios... le pediré una copia a Jasper para guardármela.

Rose fue y la subió al escenario prácticamente empujándola yo, silenciosamente, disfrute de cada empujón como si fuera yo la que la estaría haciendo. Ella, por otro lado, nos estaba matando con la mirada. ¡Que miedo! Jajaja

Con todo el odio del mundo, justo cuando estaba al frente mío, le coloque la medalla en la cabeza, me permití arrancar un par de pelos teñidos por ahí...

-Para que todos sepan que eres- Le siseé mientras con "delicadeza" la daba vuelta. Ya, el sarcasmo es bueno es algunas ocasiones.

En la medalla, en letras tan grandes que se podía leer desde lejos, decía:

**"Para una puta a la que solamente le gusta el sexo. Cualquiera puede entrar aquí"**

La medalla tiene una flecha que da hacia abajo, me di a entender ¿No?

-¡TE ODIO SWAN!- Chillo con la voz de pito que tiene, mas de uno nos tapamos las orejas.

-Hay Tanya, Tanya... Y todos nosotros también- Le dijo Rose con una calma negra.

-¡ME LAS PAGARAN!- Chillo otra vez y salio corriendo, con al medalla puesta, debo aclarar.

Cuando azoto la puerta todos nos comenzamos a carcajear de la prostituta 1. Un minuto después, oímos el chirrido de una rata o algo parecido y la puerta abrirse violentamente. Ah, no era una rata, era Tanya. Con bronca** (1)** y de forma violenta se saco la medalla y la tiro al piso, cuando se fue, todos nos comenzamos a reír otra vez.

-Te diste cuanta que es retrazada ¿No?- Dijo Alice y todos nos comenzamos a reír... otra vez.

-Muy bien, se que esto les ha gustado mucho pero tenemos que desalojar esto antes de que el director nos pille- Les sonrió a todos Rose mientras explicaba la segunda parte de la fase dos de nuestro plan... Dios, no termino mas de decir todo el nombre- Ahora, cuando el director pregunte porque hicimos esta reunión y pedimos expresamente la ausencia de profesores ustedes les dirán: Una reunión para realizar una sorpresa para el día del profesor- Mi amiga rubia les sonrió con una sonrisa trata-de-llevarme-la-contraria y se despidió.

Nosotros esperamos a que todos se vayan, juntamos un poco el desorden y al final nos vimos a los ojos y gritamos juntos.

-¡SALIO ES-PEC-TA-CU-LAR!

* * *

Al día siguiente todo paso normal, ni Edward ni Tanya fueron a la escuela y eso aumento nuestra satisfacción, esta de más decir que me sentí total y completamente poderosa todo el maldito día, nada se puede comparar con esto.

A la hora de pedagogía le entregué mi autorización al profesor, estaba bastante emocionada por ese viaje pero trataba de disimularlo... Aunque sea un poco. Lamentablemente no todo es de color de rosa y mi queridísimo amigo Eric hizo acto de presencia al lado mío y comenzó a hablar, y hablar, y hablar... y siguió hablando, por suerte le profesor lo notó y lo mando a callar. Bendito sea Beker.

-Como iba diciendo, a esta excursión irán más grupos y para evitar extravíos haremos el sistema de parejas que yo elegiré.

Perfecto, lo único que rogaba es que no me tocara con Eric, solo dios sabrá que le haría al chico si esta conmigo mas de 5 minutos y no garantizo que vuelva en perfecto estado físico.

-El trabajo que tendrán que realizar a partir de esta salida será...- Bla, bla, bla, bla, creo que esta de mas decir que no preste ni una goma de atención. La verdad, prefiero recordar los fabulosos premios de ayer, la clase de anatomía de Cullen y... dios, Tanya.

Tanya.

Pollo.

Tanya.

Medalla.

Tanya + Pollo + Medalla

Las carcajadas no las pude aguantar al recordar todo, especialmente a Tonia, y creo que fue a un volumen bastante alto ya que todas las miradas de mis compañeros estaban sobre mi y la del profesor, oh mierda, también.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que le da tanta risa, señorita Swan?

No lo pensé ni un segundo- Los pollos.

* * *

¡Está bien! ¡Lo admito! ¡Soy culpable! No me pude resistir a responder eso. Gracias a eso me gane dos horas de detención al final de la jornada, no importa, lo valen oro.

El almuerzo paso fantástico y con los chicos no pudimos parar de reír al recordar nuestras grandiosa venganza, les conté a todos lo de mi castigo y entre risas me admitieron que a todos les paso algo similar y estas castigados.

Y aquí estamos, tan felices como cinco personas que fueron castigadas por pensar en pollos.

-¡Bella!- Me llamo Emmet susurrando para que no nos oiga el profesor encargado de vigilarnos- ¡Bella!

-¿Que pasa grandulón?

-Toma, estas son tuyas- Y me paso un gran sobre color marrón, lo tome con curiosidad y lo abrí.

Eran fotos, muchas fotos, de diferentes ángulos de Tanya vestida de pollo y de Cullen escapando de una masa de chicas desesperadas, me tuve que tapar la boca para no carcajearme, pero una foto al final llamo mi atención, y no lo digo por la foto en general, sino por la pequeña nota verde flúor que estaba pegada encima.

_"Creo que esta foto te encantara, yo sé que la guardaras._

_Recuerda Bella, yo lo se todo._

_A.B"_

Alice Brandon.

Tome la foto entre mis manos con miedo, nunca sabes lo que puede ser tratándose de una duende malévolo como lo es Ali. Le despegué cuidadosamente la nota y mis ojos se quedaron en la imagen que estaba en frente de mí.

Era Edward, se ve que le tomaron la foto sin que se de cuenta, estaba parado en la puerta de la escuela mientras el viento movía sus cabellos y sus ojos verdes miraban a un punto inespecífico. Joder, parecía un modelo.

No se cuanto tiempo me quede mirando la imagen, pero supe que era mucho al escuchar la pequeña risita de Alice, que estaba a dos puestos mas alejada de mi, al instante recordé su nota.

_"Recuerda Bella, yo lo se todo"_

_Todo_

Mi mente trabajo rápidamente en esa fracción de segundo que paso y me quede en shock, recordé todo lo que dijo Alice a los largo de mi estancia acá y no lo pude evitar -¡ALICE BRANDON!- Grite por la desesperación y el nerviosismo que me embargó. NO puede ser cierto.

-¡SWAN! ¡UNA SEMANA DE DETENCIÓN!- El profesor se paro de su asiento furioso.

Joder, esto no me esta pasando a mi.

* * *

**(1)** Bronca es de forma brusca, violenta, con enojo y furia.

* * *

_**¿Review?**_

* * *

¿Se acuerdan cuando les dije que mi mamá no podia saber NUNCA que yo era la que escribia la historia? Bueno, ahora sabe usar internet, en otras palabras... me re cagó.

_¡Hola Má! ¡Si, soy yo la que esta escribiendo esta historia! ¡NO ME JODAS PARA SABER QUE VA A PASAR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! ¡TAMPOCO ME DES ALGUNA DE TUS EXTRAÑAS IDEAS QUE NO ME INTERESAN! ¬¬_


	8. Capitulo VII

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

_Nueva alumna en una escuela con alumnos un tanto peculiares. Zorras con complejo de superioridad y hermosos adonis circulando sin preocupación. Planes siniestros y guerras declaradas abiertamente. Desnudos y pollos. Lo de siempre ¿No?_

**Advertencia:**

Leer esto podria ocacionar graves trastornos de personalidad y peligrosos ataques de locura. La autora no se hara cargo de estos problemas ya que no posee el dinero disponible para pagar cualquier gasto medico. Se les ruega leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**DISCRAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece. Sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear esta historia que con cada capítulo pierde más el sentido.

* * *

**CAPITULO VII  
**

¡No puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

Dios, Alice esta loca. Si, eso, ella esta total y completamente loca y ve cosas donde no las hay.

¡¿Yo? ¡¿Enamorada? ¡¿DE CULLEN?

Me da tanta risa, esa duende necesita medicamentos urgentemente.

-¿Estas bien Bella? Luces... Alterada- Me preguntó Jasper. Estábamos los cinco en el jeep de Emmet para ir a la casa Cullen a una pijamada en medio de una semana de clases.

Yo lo mire con los ojos desorbitados -¡¿Yo? ¡¿Alterada? ¡NO! ¡NADA QUE VER!

¡No estoy alterada! ¡YO NO ESTOY PARA NADA ALTERADA! ¡Lo que pasa es que todos están confabulados en mi contra para que yo me crea la estupidez de mi enamoramiento por Cullen! Bien, eso sonó demente hasta para mí. Todos me están viendo con miedo y un poco de diversión, pero con miedo al fin y al cabo, creo que tengo que tratar de calmarme.

-En serio Bella, estas mal- Emmet no conoce lo que es la delicadeza y el tacto.

-¡YO NO ESTOY ALTERADA! ¡¿Entendieron?

Todos guardaron silencio pero asintieron cuando los mire con cara de hazme-caso-o-te-arranco-la-cabeza-de-un-golpe.

-¡No estoy alterada! ¡No! JAJAJA ¡NADA QUE VER!- Seguí gritando aún cuando nadie me pregunto. Creo que me salio la voz de pito de Tanya. Dios, sálvame.

-Si, claro- ¡Bendito sea el sarcasmo de mis amigos!... Y también el mío de paso. Creo que ellos piensan que estoy desquiciada o algo por el estilo, no los culpo, yo también pienso lo mismo.

-La verdad Bella, estas así desde...- Jasper abrió los ojos y me observo con maldad, yo tragué esperando lo peor- Desde que Alice te dio las fotos.

Yo me puse rígida y comencé a sudar. Emmet estaciono el auto a un costado del camino de un volantazo y se dio vuelta a verme. De pronto, me vi rodeada de cuatro pares de miradas llenas de curiosidad. Jasper agarro mi mochila y comenzó a husmear dentro. Oh no, que sea todo menos lo que estoy pensando.

-¡AJA!- Pronuncio y todos, incluyéndome yo aunque mis ojos estaban bañados en terror, se dieron la vuelta a mirarlo. Mi tranquilo -Y ahora veo que también malvado- amigo saco el sobre marrón que Alice me había dado en el castigo.

-Pero esas son las fotos ¡Todos tenemos las mismas!- Dijo Emmet

Sin embargo Jasper no le hizo caso y abrió el paquete buscando algo- Bella, tu...- Sus ojos se abrieron en asombro.

-¡No estoy alterada! ¡Tampoco desquiciada! ¡No estoy así por las fotos de Edward! ¡Tampoco por la nota de Alice!

-Pero...

-¡Jasper! ¡No estoy alterada porque me guste Edward Cullen! ¡Juro qu-! Hay mierda...

Todos se quedaron mudos y me miraron con cara de asombro y perplejidad, incluyendo a Jasper mientras yo me insultaba en todos los idiomas que conocía.

-Bella- Me llamo mi traidor amigo- En realidad no encontré nada de eso en la bolsa, solo fingí para ver si vos me contabas lo que te pasaba- Respondió con tranquila diversión, justo en ese momento recordé que había guardado la foto y la nota adentro de mi libro de literatura para que nadie la vea.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda

Creo que esta de mas decir que en ese momento quería que se abra un agujero en la tierra y me tragué por completo hasta que esto se olvide, aunque conociendo a mis amigos tendría que vivir enterrada porque ellos nunca olvidaran este día. Durante unos minutos -Seguro los necesarios para que todos procesen la información- todo quedo en silencio hasta que todos gritaron.

-¡¿TE GUSTA EDWARD?

Aunque de fondo pude distinguir una vocecita chillona que gritaba llena de jubilo mientras que saltaba emocionada en el asiento y gritaba:- ¡LO SABIA!

_Hay la puta madre_

-¿No?- ¿Que perdía tratando de negar aquello?

Todos me miraron como si estuviera loca, aunque al instante me ignoraron hablando entre ellos. Bah, igual creo que me faltan unos cuantos tornillos.

* * *

-Acéptalo Bella, yo ya lo sabía ¡Ya lo había visto! Nunca apuestes contra mi- Alice me dijo su discurso desde que llegamos a la mansión Cullen, por suerte el tema de conversación no estaba en casa. Aunque no se si es bueno o malo, por lo menos si Edward estuviera aquí tendría una excusa para intentar escapar del interrogatorio.

-Pero...- Todos me miraron con una ceja alzada al escucharme como retándome a que contradiga eso. Yo fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos mientras bufaba.

-Bella, muéstrame la nota y la foto de Alice- Rose estaba al frente mío con la mano extendida. Aun bufando y maldiciendo a todo ser vivo le pase lo que quería- "Creo que esta foto te encantara. Yo se que la guardaras. Recuerda Bella, yo lo se todo. Alice Cullen" Muy ingenioso Alice pero... ¡Porque no me lo dijiste a mi!

-Rose, Rose, primero tenia que hacer que Isabella se de cuenta. Si no, no tendría sentido.

Las dos se enfrascaron en una conversación acerca de mi como si yo no estuviera presente. Emmet y Jasper, por otro lado, estaba viendo la imagen de Edward y la nota de Alice.

-Esa duende es impresionante ¡Joder! ¿Sabrá cuales son los números que saldrán en la quiniela**(1)** mañana?- Emmet parecía muy ilusionado. Jasper simplemente rodó sus ojos.

-No puede ser- Susurre, pero todos me oyeron.

-¿Porque Bella?

-¡Yo lo odio!- Chille desesperada, por favor díganme que es mentira.

-Me parece que confundiste tus sentimientos Bella- Genial, el futuro psicólogo hizo su aparición, Jasper se acerco a mi- Cuando Edward ayudo a Tanya ¿Que sentiste?

-Odio- Respondí como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿No era celos, tristeza o decepción?

-¿No?- La puta madre, ahora ya me entro la duda. Ese día me había venido la menstruación y no estoy segura de lo que sentí ¡Porque tengo esta maldición de ser mujer!

-¿No sentiste celos al ver que Edward, en vez de ayudarte a ti, fue directamente a Tanya?

-Yo...

-¿No sentiste tristeza al darte cuenta que Edward prefirió a Tanya por sobre ti?

-Esto...

-¿No sentiste decepción porque pensabas que te iba a elegir a ti porque tu lo amas?

-...

-¿No sentiste dolor al pesar que Edwrad ayudo a Tanya por que, talvez, el sienta algo por ella?

Sentí como los ojos se me ponía vidriosos y Jasper me miro alarmado. Oh no... No puedo llorar por el tarado de Cullen. Trate de juntar fuerzas y me negué una y otra vez lo que me acababan de decir. ¡Lo estaba logrando! pero Alice no tenia la misma idea, así que mientras yo me debatía internamente entre aceptar o no lo que yo sentía, ella me mostraba la foto de Edward, me quede hipnotizada y, finalmente, quebré- Es cierto.

-¡SI!- Grito Alice pero al instante todos se pusieron serios al verme.

-Bella...

-¡NO! ¡No me digan nada! ¡Ya es lo bastante malo como para que traten de animarme!-Les conteste con la voz rota, yo estaba abrazando mis rodillas mientras lloraba como una magdalena y pensaba en lo mucho que iba a cambiar mi vida luego de esto. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? La verdad no tengo ni idea.

Esto es una mierda. Una jodida mierda. ¡¿Por que, de entre todos los chicos, justo de Cullen? ¡¿Por que no de Mike, por ejemplo? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y la imagen de Newtonto vino a mí. No, mejor no. Prefiero al traidor que al tarado baboso. Aunque ninguno de los dos me conviene ¿Que tiene de especial Edward? ¡Nada! Simplemente es guapo, bien parecido, amable, dulce, educado, inteligente... ¡Basta Bella! Joder, ni pensando estoy tranquila.

Traidor, traidor, traidor, traidor... Capaz repetirlo tiene que servir de algo, capaz me doy cuenta de que todo es un enredo de mi mente o algo así.

Traidor, traidor, traidor, traidor, traidor, traidor, traidor, traidor, traidor.

Bien, eso no funciono, solo logro que me diera jaqueca.

-¿Malo?- Me pregunto Rose sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Estamos en guerra ¿Lo recuerdan?- Sonreí con ironía- Y el es el enemigo.

Todos fruncieron el ceño al comprenderme.

Ahora lo tenía a el de enemigo y esto es una gran desventaja para mi. Lo importante es que el no se tiene que enterar del poder que tiene sobre mi. La cagada es que cualquier cosa que Cullen haga, por mas mínima que sea, solo me dañaría mas. ¡Carajo! ¿Por que tiene que ser tan complicado?

Lo único que puedo hacer es lograr que Edward nunca se entere. Nunca lo tiene que saber. Lo juro, como que me llamo Bella Swan. Edward Cullen nunca se enterara que... que...

Ni siquiera pensando lo puedo decir.

-Bella, ¿Estas bien?- Alice me miraba preocupada, no se que es lo que aquella diabólica duende este pensando, pero seguro es algo donde yo no terminaba muy bien.

-Perfecto Ali, nada mas se me ocurrió un muy buen plan para seguir esta guerra. Porque ahora no queda otra opción mas que ganar, no esta solamente en juego el orgullo...

* * *

**(1) Quiniela:** La quiniela es un sorteo nacional donde las personas juegan una serie de cuatro números. Si le atinan a estos cuatro se ganan el pozo (Generalmente son muchos millones de pesos $). Se sortean, por día, cuatro veces.

* * *

**_¿Review?_**

* * *

Bueno, mi vieja se entero que escribo la historia y me abrazo re emocionada diciendo que estaba orgullosa de mi y bla bla bla... yo tenia cara de ¡¿WTF? Y trate de separarla. Bah, ya no importa, ¿Que le puedo hacer? Solo le pido a Dios, Buda o quien quiera que este haya arriba que POR FAVOR mi vieja no me joda. ¡Dios, Buda o Quien quiera que seas AYUDAME!

Bueno, creo que esto es todo por hoy. Entiendan que si tardo en hacer las continuaciones es porque trato de esconderme de mi querida mamá para que no espie lo que va a pasar a la continuacion :)

**¡Las amo a todas mis lectoras!**


	9. Capitulo VIII

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

_Nueva alumna en una escuela con alumnos un tanto peculiares. Zorras con complejo de superioridad y hermosos adonis circulando sin preocupación. Planes siniestros y guerras declaradas abiertamente. Desnudos y pollos. Lo de siempre ¿No?_

**Advertencia:**

Leer esto podria ocacionar graves trastornos de personalidad y peligrosos ataques de locura. La autora no se hara cargo de estos problemas ya que no posee el dinero disponible para pagar cualquier gasto medico. Se les ruega leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**DISCRAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece. Sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear esta historia que con cada capítulo pierde más el sentido.

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII  
**

La pijamada ocurrió sin problema, en cuanto Edward llego a su casa el tema fue olvidado -Para mi alegría- y desde ese momento todos disfrutamos de aquella improvisada idea.

Esta de mas decir que no dormimos absolutamente nada y en las clases intentamos no dormirnos, pero como podrán ver, intentando no se logra nada, por lo que -Por lo menos yo- Palme apenas me senté en mi pupitre. Esto me costo MUCHAS llamadas de atención.

-¡Por fin terminó la hora de matemática!- Creo que Rose esta contenta de verdad.

-Yo no puedo mas, estoy muerto- Emmet tenía unas horribles ojeras violetas y los ojos rojos. Seguro todos estamos iguales.

Nos estábamos dirigiendo al comedor mientras bostezábamos tratando de mantener nuestros ojos abiertos. Creo que fue por eso que no vi el balde que estaba arriba de la puerta.

Cuando la abrí un líquido amarillo, bastante espeso, nos cayó arriba de los cinco.

-¡Miel!- Chillo Alice mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio al igual que todos. Algo totalmente inútil si piensan que Bella Swan esta tratando de no caerse.

Pero creo que fallamos, no se quien se cayo primero pero de lo que si fui consiente fue que nos arrastro a todos hacia adelante logrando que traspasemos las puertas del comedor.

Y les puedo jurar que no estaba preparada para lo que vi allí dentro. Fue todo demasiado rápido aunque, para mí, todo ocurrió de forma lenta, lo que me permitió observar todo muy claramente. Como en el dicho que dicen que cuando estas por morir puedes ver pasar toda tu vida delante de tus ojos. Bueno, era bastante parecido.

Pude ver con lujo de detalle como todos los alumnos nos estaban viendo atentamente esperando nuestra humillación, vi a lo lejos la sonrisa socarrona y malvada de Tanya junto a Lauren y Jessica, las tres la estaban pasando de lo lindo viéndonos. También vi unos muchachos del equipo de baloncesto con cámaras y filmadoras esperando documentar todo. Genial, hasta vamos a tener recuerdos.

Pude ver una gigantesca montaña de basura unos metros alejada de nosotros, con comida podrida y masticada ¿Eso no es la pasta de la semana pasada? Dios, que asco y mientras hacia una mueca de asco me di cuenta del camino aceitoso que nos dirigía allí.

-_La puta madre_- Pensé sin poder moverme de lo rápido que nos deslizábamos.

Y mientras nos resbalábamos hacia la humillación pública -Y seguro para lo que va a lograr que vomite la comida de un mes- Vi a Edward con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras filmaba todo con lujo de detalles.

Al chocar contra la repugnante y olorosa montaña de mierda (Porque eso es mierda, asqueroso. Puaj ¡Huele a huevo podrido!) Escuche la risa de todos, pero estaba desconectada, aun estaba en trance viendo la cámara, quieta en mi lugar mientras mis amigos intentaban pararse.

-¡Puta Tonia! ¡Nos las pagaras!- Grito Rose mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie y sacarse algo verde del pelo, en ese momento desperté de mi letargo y mate con la mirada a la barbie.

-¡Prostituta 1! ¡Te voy a matar!- Grito Alice y cuando estaba por saltar para empezar a golpearla como si no hubiera un mañana, Jasper la detuvo de la cintura.

-Agradece que la detuve- Siseo viéndola con odio.

Emmet trataba de tranquilizar a Rose, yo estaba pensando como matar a la rubia teñida.

-Swan dije que te arrepentirías- Dijo con esa molesta voz de pito con un tono de superioridad.

-Cállate Tatiana, estoy tratando de pensar la mejor forma de matarte- Le sisee con veneno en cada letra- Primero te arrancare toda esa cabeza teñida, luego te sacare toda la silicona y por ultimo te moleré a golpes tu perfecta y operada cara- Susurre preparándome para saltarle encima. Yo estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que dije y más y creo que Tanya lo vio en mis ojos porque retrocedió un paso. Pero la puta no estaba dispuesta a quedarse callada demostrando que me tenia miedo.

-¿Que pasa mosquita muerta? ¿Estas enojada? ¿Porque no le reclamas al cerebro del plan?- Oh dios, esa chica estaba cavando su propia tumba. Creo que mis ojos enloquecieron, solo un salto, un pequeño salto y la tendría en mis manos para...

En ese momento me di cuenta de sus palabras y abrí los ojos mientras tragaba pesado. Por favor, por lo que más quieran en el mundo, que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Sabes quien es el cerebro de todo esto? MI querido Edward- Susurro mientras se dirigía a él y lo abrazaba del brazo, también vi como se escondía detrás de él. _Traidor_

-Ya me parecía. Tú no tienes el cerebro suficiente para pensar en un plan como este. Es demasiado para tu pequeña cabeza- La insulte ignorando a Edward, rogaba por todos los dioses ignorar la confrontación.

-¿Que sucede Swan? ¿Humillada?

Esa aterciopelada voz inundo mi mente cegándome durante un segundo. Sentí como el estomago se revolvía y algo no me dejaba respirar. Mis cuatro amigos se acercaron a mi al saber lo difícil que esto era para mi. Finalmente lo mire.

-Tu...- Susurre.

-¿Yo que, Swan? ¿No sabes que decir?

Siguió atacando mientras su cámara seguía prendida. Quise apartar la mirada e insultarlo, pero no pude.

-Yo te... te...- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por que no lo puedo decir? Es solo un: Te odio, nada más.

-¿Tu que? ¿Me odias?- Dijo con sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a reír. Cada palabra fue como un golpe y su risa fue el que remato con todo.

-Tu...- Dije con voz quebrada mientras sentía las lagrimas inundar mis ojos. Baje la mirada al instante por miedo a que alguien pueda leer lo que siento, Charlie siempre dice que soy un libro abierto. Me di la vuelta y, simplemente, me fui. Mientras atravesaba la puerta pude oír la voz de mis amigos diciendo algo como "Prepárense para lo que se les viene" y la de Tanya.

-¡Ahí va Swan, la estúpida mosquita muerta!- Su voz asquerosamente chillona se pudo escuchar perfectamente, al igual que las risas de todas las personas del comedor. No me di la vuelta a contestarle, no tenían que ver como estaba llorando.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡¿Estas bien?- Todos me preguntaban y miraban preocupados.

-¡Demonios!- Grite con frustración- ¡Maldigo ser tan débil! ¡Todos se pueden ir al carajo! ¡Tanya, Edward, todos en esta puta escuela! ¡Y yo como una estúpida llorando! ¡Soy una ton-!

-¡Bella! ¡Basta!- Alice paro los insultos que iba a decir.

-Pero...

-Pero nada. Esto es la guerra, tu misma lo dijiste y él es el enemigo, solo queda luchar

Solo decir esas palabras me hizo recordar todo, y me quede aun más tiempo en el recuerdo de Edward, ya sin soportarlo me largue a llorar mientras me aovillaba en el suelo. Maldito Cullen.

-Nadie se mete con Alice Brandon, mucho menos hace llorar a uno de sus amigos, esta vez, están muertos- Alice estaba furiosa, pobres de sus oponentes, no sabían lo que se les venia encima.

Cuando por fin llegue a mi casa, sucia, olorosa, con algo azul pegado en el pelo, los ojos rojos y con todo el cuerpo dolorido, solo atine a bañarme y acostarme a dormir. Para mi desgracia, mi sueño fue _verde esmeralda._

* * *

**Edward'PV**

Al llegar a mi casa lo primero que hice fue guardar la grabación en un lugar apartado de mis hermanos. Cuando me dirigía al comedor Emmet y Alice me detuvieron en la sala de estar.

-¿Que quieren?- Mejor termino con esto rápido.

-Eres un estúpido- Escupió Emmet totalmente serio, algo muy extraño en él.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Estás molesto por la pequeña broma que les hice?

-¡Eres un bastardo!- Grito Alice y pude ver, por primera ve, como me miraba con odio- ¡No me importa tu estúpida broma!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Que es entonces? ¿La humillación?- Me burle, pero no estaba preparado para que Emmet me levante del cuello de la camisa, hablando en susurros, conteniéndose.

-Eres un desgraciado ¿Sabes lo que nos importo eso a Alice, Jasper, Rose o a mi? ¡Nada! Pero Bella...- Dejo incompleta la frase y vi como sus ojos desprendían odio dirigido hacia mí mientras me soltaba con violencia.

-¿Swan? ¿Esta herida por que Tanya la humillo?

-¡Tanya!- Se rio con amargura mi hermana- Tanya ni siquiera cuenta en nuestras vidas.

-Que quede claro, veo una vez mas en ese estado a Bella y tu estas muerto- Emmet me amenazo y se fue dando pisadas. Alice me mirada indignada.

-¿Que?- Le solté de forma osca.

-Es mejor que pienses las cosas antes de hacerlas- Y también se fue, pero en el umbral de la puerta se dio al vuelta y me miro sombríamente- Te advierto que tu y Tanya se cuiden, nadie daña a mis amigos. Yo me encargare de hacerles pagar por todo.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi columna, ahora si estaba en problemas. La pequeña duende nunca jugaba y que este molesta solo aumentaba el peligro.

Fruncí el ceño y, malhumorado por las palabras de mis hermanos, subí a mi habitación dispuesto a dormir, pero algo llamo mi atención.

-El video- Susurre mientras lo colocaba en el reproductor de DVD para mirarlo.

Me reí al ver la cara de Bella al ver la trampa y saber que Tanya estaba involucrada. Pero mi risa ceso al ver que fijaba su mirada en la cámara, tan fijamente que sentí que me estaba viendo. Su mirada reflejaba tantas cosas que no estaba seguro en que estaba pensando.

_-Swan dije que te arrepentirías- _Dijo Tanya con tono de superioridad.

_-Cállate Tatiana, estoy tratando de pensar la mejor forma de matarte- _Me reí al ver su mirada de odio, que lo que menos daba era miedo_- Primero te arrancare toda esa cabeza teñida, luego te sacare toda la silicona y por ultimo te moleré a golpes tu perfecta y operada cara._

Hay que admitir que tenía una vena asesina la pequeña Swan.

_-¿Que pasa mosquita muerta? ¿Estas enojada? ¿Porque no le reclamas al cerebro del plan?_

Vi detenidamente como su mirada se inundo con odio para luego ponerse en posición para abalanzarse sobre Tanya. Pero en un momento se puso rígida como cuando esperas que aquello que tanto temes suceda.

_-¿Que sucede? ¿Sabes quien es el cerebro de todo esto? MI querido Edward- _En ese momento Tanya se acercaba a la cámara y desapareció ya que estaba a mi lado dejando solamente a Bella en la pantalla.

No escuche lo que decían, me quede mirando los ojos chocolates que mostraban pánico e indecisión, evitando mi mirada. De pronto clavo sus ojos en el video y me sentí incomodo al sentir que me estaba mirando a mi, en este momento, mientras miraba su video. Sentí que me estaba hablando a través de la televisión.

_-Tu...-_ Susurro con la voz mas baja que antes y vi como mis hermanos, junto con los Hale, se juntaban a ella.

¿Pero que...?

_-¿Yo que, Swan? ¿No sabes que decir?- _Fruncí el seño al escuchar mi voz, tan fría, cínica, sádica y vi como poco a poco los ojos que estaban al frente mío se oscurecían.

-_Yo te... te..._- Pude apreciar como las palabras no querían salir de su boca. Vi sus ojos bañados en confusión y enojo.

_-¿Tu que? ¿Me odias?_- Mi voz sonó socarrona, pero en ese momento no me percate de como sus ojos se oscurecían aun mas y una capa de tristeza y enojo se apoderaba de ella.

_-Tu...-_ Susurro y bajo la mirada al instante.

Rebobiné la cinta para ver de nuevo la escena y le subí al máximo el volumen.

_-Tu..._- Oí claramente su voz quebrada y, poniendo pausa, contemple como sus ojos, bañados en lagrimas, mostraba una tristeza que no entendía.

_"Eres un desgraciado ¿Sabes lo que nos importo eso a Alice, Jasper, Rose o a mi? ¡Nada! Pero Bella..."_

_"Que quede claro, veo una vez mas en ese estado a Bella y tu estas muerto"_

_"Es mejor que pienses las cosas antes de hacerlas"_

Vi la cara de Bella en ese estado, con tanto dolor y con mi risa de fondo, me dio asco pensar que yo habia hecho eso._  
_

¿Que hice? Vi una vez más la cara de Bella en la pantalla y apague con odio la televisión. Odio hacia lo que hice, hacia mi mismo y hacia esta estúpida guerra.

Me acosté a dormir y soñé imágenes tan vividas que pensé que estaba despierto. Reviví la broma que Swan me había hecho y la que yo le hice. Su cara y la expresión de su rostro antes de abandonar el comedor. Soñé con ella y me desperté agitado a mitad de la noche con algo extraño oprimiendo mi pecho. Acaso...

* * *

**_¿Review?_**

* * *

Ok, quiero que sepan que hoy me levante a las 8AM para poder escribirles la continuacion. La verdad es que creo que sta es la mas larga de todas :) Y estoy muy feliz por eso. Tengo una meta propuesta, cuando llegue al Capitulo X (El Capitulo 10) quiero tener 100 Review :D (O mas si es posible). ¿Me ayudan?

**¡Las amo a todas mis lectoras!**


	10. Capitulo IX

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

_Nueva alumna en una escuela con alumnos un tanto peculiares. Zorras con complejo de superioridad y hermosos adonis circulando sin preocupación. Planes siniestros y guerras declaradas abiertamente. Desnudos y pollos. Lo de siempre ¿No?_

**Advertencia:**

Leer esto podria ocacionar graves trastornos de personalidad y peligrosos ataques de locura. La autora no se hara cargo de estos problemas ya que no posee el dinero disponible para pagar cualquier gasto medico. Se les ruega leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**DISCRAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece. Sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear esta historia que con cada capítulo pierde más el sentido.

* * *

**CAPITULO IX  
**

Esto es un asco. Mi vida es un asco... Yo huelo asquerosamente. Toda esta estúpida guerra perdió toda la diversión que tenía, antes le seguía el juego a la puta de Tanya porque era una forma divertida y, principalmente, barata de pasar el tiempo, pero todo se fue al carajo.

Todo por mis estúpidos sentimientos hacia ese... ese... Cullen. Argh, pensar en él hace que se me revuelva el estomago... y no necesariamente de asco. ¿Por que yo? ¿Por que él? ¿Que hice de malo en mi otra vida para que me castigues así Dios?

Levante mis manos al cielo pidiéndole a quien-quiera que este allí arriba que me de una respuesta, una solución... algo que me ayude, pero nada. Los malditos deben estar riéndose de mí en estos momentos.

-Malditos Dioses, claro, como mi desgracia es tan divertida...- Murmure para mi misma mientras fruncía el seño.

-¿Bella? Me podes decir ¿Por que mierda estás maldiciendo a los Dioses?

Ok, lo que menos me esperaba en estos momentos era encontrarme con la mirada divertida de mis cuatro amigos. Genial, ahora también piensan que estoy loca.

-Como si no lo supiéramos ya...- Me reconforto Alice, la mire con la ceja alzada ¿Que? ¿Ahora también lee mentes?

-No, ese es Edward

Rodé los ojos y decidí no darle mas importancia al asunto, mejor dejarlo así. Esa duende tiene secretos que es mejor que nunca sean revelados. Todos nos miraban extraño a las dos, claro, ellos no sabían lo que pasaba entre nosotras.

-Alice y sus súper poderes- Dije simplemente y todos asintieron mientras rodaban los ojos, ya conocían esa etapa de Ali.

-Bueno Bella, vinimos aquí para llevarte al colegio- Se adelanto a decirnos Rose, yo suspire derrotada y levanté mis manos al frente mientras agachaba la cabeza.

-Espósenme, soy su prisionera.

* * *

Digamos que entrar a la Universidad y no golpear a los estúpidos estudiantes fue más difícil de lo que creía. Es que ¡No pueden pensar que esos comentarios eran divertidos! Argh, es tan frustrante que Jasper y Emmett me agarren para que no les salte encima.

-¡Swan, lo que tenes en el pelo es mi comida de ayer! ¿Porque hay olor a basura? ¡Claro, llego Swan! Bla, bla bla- Comencé a imitar los mas estúpidos comentarios que escuche en mi vida. Todos me miraban con diversión en los ojos y los labios apretados. Yo suspire derrotada- Ok, pueden reírse.

Pensé que como buenos amigos que iban a decir un "No nos vamos a reír de tu desgracia Bella" o algo parecido, pero no. Los desgraciados comenzaron a reírse como si fuera la última vez en su vida que lo harían, ¿Es que yo era la única que no le encontraba la gracia a esos comentarios? Claro, como iban dirigidos a mí...

-Lo sentimos Bella, pero algunos son muy ingeniosos- Dijo Emmett y yo lo fulmine con la mirada.

-No aclares que oscurece grandote- Le sisee.

De repente todos se callaron y gire mi cabeza por pura casualidad hacia la entrada del gran edificio. Por allí venia caminando una cabellera bronícea y unos ojos verdes bastantes brillantes. Ahora entiendo porque todos se callaron y se pusieron serios. Yo simplemente suspire y volví la mirada hacia mis amigos.

-Hoy noche de películas en mi casa- Creo que dije palabras mágicas, enseguida los cuatro se volvieron hacia mi demasiado rápido para mi gusto y no pude evitar sentir miedo mientras dudaba sobre lo que había dicho. Genial, todo por tu gran bocota Swan.

-¡SI!- Chillo Alice y yo me sobe el oído. Mierda, ¿No pudo haber gritado un poco más fuerte? Enseguida comenzó a hablar en susurros con Rose mientras me miraban "disimuladamente". Dios, sálvame.

Vi como Emmett comenzó su baile de alegría y de un momento a otro se abalanzo hacia mi para darme un abrazo-de-oso-marca-Emmett cuando, por su inteligencia y mi patocidad, le erró y logro que me caiga hacia atrás. Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe que, estaba segura, me dolería semanas cuando algo suave se apoyo en mi espalda, o mejor dicho yo apoye mi espalda en algo suave.

Abrí los ojos con miedo y observe el techo. Muy bien, en verdad me caí y ahora estaba acostada mirando el cielo tapado por el cemento del techo. La duda era ¿Porque mierda no me dolía la espalda? No me moví por un buen rato porque tenia miedo de que si, me movía, comenzaría el dolor hasta que sentí unas manos en mi cintura.

Oh genial, me caí sobre alguien. Estaba segura, moví mi cabeza solo unos centímetros para quedarme viendo unos ojos verdes esmeraldas que me devolvían la mirada con diversión y sorpresa. Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen.

Me quede como una estúpida mirando sus ojos sin poder reaccionar mientras mi mente procesaba esas dos simples palabras.

_Edward Cullen._

¡OH DIOS MIO! ¡ME CAI SOBRE EDWARD CULLEN! ¡ESTABA SOBRE EDWARD CULLEN!... ¡Y TODAVIA NO ME PARO!

Mátenme, ahora.

De un salto me pare y mire el piso avergonzada mientras trataba de formular una disculpa apropiada.

-Em... yo... mh

Subí la mirada mientras sentía la cara arder, seguro me estaba sonrojando. Vi sus ojos y me sonroje más si se podía. Sin embargo una vocecilla en mi cabeza -Que se parecía mucho a la de Alice, para mi desgracia- me hizo acordar de todo lo que _Cullen_ me había hecho.

-Lo siento Cullen, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar- Le dije con tono frío mientras el rojo abandonaba mi cara. Lo mire sin emoción y me di al vuelta para irme con los chicos y terminar de planear lo de hoy.

-Em, ¿Bella?- Me quede como piedra al oír esa aterciopelada voz llamarme por mi nombre ¿Que? ¿No soy más Swan?

No gire, no podía hacerlo, le di la espalda y le respondí:- ¿Que?

-Seria mas fácil disculparme si no me dieras la espalda.

Ahora si, oficialmente, estaba total y completamente petrificada y, literalmente, con la boca abierta.

-¿Que?- Dije con un hilo de voz, aun sin voltearme.

-No me hagas repetírselo a tu espalda- Dijo con un tono de voz divertido y mortificado, creo.

Tome aire repetidas veces y cuando estuve segura que todo lo que sentía no se reflejaba en mi cara, me di vuelta.

-¿Que pasa Cullen?

Se desordeno los cabellos con desesperación y yo apreté mis puños para no ir yo y acomodárselo- Eh... quería pedirte disculpas, por lo de ayer. Me di cuenta que fue totalmente inmaduro y fuera de lugar lo que hice y... me siento mal por ello.

Esta vez no pude disimular la sorpresa que mostraron mis ojos.

-Cierra la boca Bella- Me dijo divertido Edward.

Genial, también había abierto la boca de la impresión. Trate varias veces de pronunciar alguna palabra pero nada salía, parecía un pez fuera del agua.

-No entiendo- Dije finalmente mientras inclinaba mi cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿No entiendes?- Dijo con incredulidad Edward

-Como oíste, no entiendo. ¿Ahora te arrepientes de lo que nos hiciste? ¿Que te hizo cambiar de actitud? Ayer te vi muy... feliz por como había acabado tu _pequeña_ broma.

-Er, veras. Ayer me puse a pensar en todo lo que hice y me sentí mal conmigo mismo, sentí asco de mí.

-Ya somos dos, no te dabas una idea del olor asqueroso que desprendía, yo también sentí asco de mi misma… literalmente- Sabia que no tenia que mostrarme amigable con él, pero no pude aguantar decir ese comentario.

-Bueno, el tema es que de verdad quería pedirte disculpas y me gustaría que vuelvas a confiar en mí.

Me quede unos minutos en silencio mientras procesaba todo y pensaba muy bien en los pros y contras de lo que me decía. Finalmente solté un suspiro mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y le extendía una mano.

-Muy bien Cullen, tienes tu segunda oportunidad.

La sonrisa de Edward me deslumbro por unos momentos mientras estrechaba mi mano, pero en un movimiento que no esperaba me atrajo a su cuerpo y me abrazo.

-Gracias Bella y sólo llámame Edward.

Yo, aun muy aturdida, le di unas palmaditas a su espalda y, cuando me soltó, le sonreí.

-Ok, pero si vas a hacer eso de nuevo, avísame. No soy muy buena para las cosas asi muy espontáneas.

* * *

El día paso sin problemas y, rápidamente, Edward encajo en el grupo como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Ahora estábamos los seis riéndonos y hablando de un comentario que hizo Emmett mientras entrábamos en el comedor. Al traspasar las puertas todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio y nos miraban con confusión. Nosotros no les hicimos caso y nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba en la esquina.

-¡¿QUE?- Oímos que chillo alguien y todos giramos para ver a una puta correr hacia nuestra dirección. Todos suspiramos derrotados.

-¿No le dijiste las buenas noticias a tu novia Edward?- Dijo Alice con tono de asco.

Edward imito su mueca- No es mi novia, gracias a Dios. Aunque creo que ella no lo sabe. Y no, no le dije nada.

-¡EDWARD! ¡¿QUE HACES CON ESOS PERDEDORES?

Yo tome mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras susurraba tratando de tranquilizarme.

-La voy a matar, la voy a matar. No Bella, no lo hagas, después quedarías presa por homicidio... pero valdría la pena- Todos me miraban divertidos.

-¡ENCIMA CON LA PERRA DE SWAN!

Ok, que conste que yo lo intente.

-¿Como mierda me llamaste puta?

-¡PERRA!

-¡Ahora si, te voy a matar!- y me pare dispuesta a saltarle encima, pero unas manos en mi cintura me detuvieron. Yo suspire derrotada.

-La puta madre, siempre alguien me tiene que detener- Dije con pesar y sentí como el cuerpo que me tenía agarrada se estremecía a causa de la risa. Subí la mirada y me encontré con Edward.

-¡EDDIE! ¡VUELVE AQUI!

Esta vez fue mi momento de reírme mientras el aludido fruncía el ceño

-Dale Eddie, vuelve con tu ama. Perro malo, desobedeciéndola- No pude evitar mofarme de él.

-Calla Swan.

-¡Perro malo!

Todos comenzaron a reírse mientras ignoraban a la puta de Tanya y su sequito. Vi por el rabillo del ojo como Prostituta 1 se volvía roja del coraje.

-¡NO ME IGNOREN!

-Mira Tanya, no hables asi de mis amigos y mi familia- Dijo Edward mientras la miraba fríamente- Si estuve en tu grupo fue porque no sabia lo que hacia y no pensé claramente antes de hacer las cosas. Me arrepiento de todo lo que hice y, por suerte, mis verdaderos amigos me perdonaron. Por favor, vete.

Yo mire con triunfo como Tanya se quedaba sin habla y, con coraje, pateo el piso con tu taco aguja. Cabe mencionar que Edward todavía me tenía agarrada de la cintura.

-¡PERO...! ¡ME LAS PAGARAS SWAN!- Y se dio al vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

-Uy, que miedo.

-¡Por cierto Tanya!- La llamo Edward y lo vi con curiosidad ¿para que la llamaba?

-¿Que?

-Nunca fui tu novio, ni ahora ni nunca- Y le sonrío arrogantemente. Yo le saque la lengua mientras todo el comedor que, por casualidad -Noten el sarcasmo-, estaba escuchando se reía.

-¡Tu también me las pagaras Edward Cullen!- Y se fue corriendo.

-¡Carajo! Eso estuvo genial Eddie- Dijo Emmett mientras le golpeaba el hombro.

-Un broche de oro- Dije mientras lo miraba con aprobación. Edward me sonrío arrogantemente en respuesta.

-Como siempre- Dijo y yo rodé los ojos, maldito arrogante.

* * *

**_¿Review?_**

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno. Les queria avisar, mi gente hermosa, que hoy no dormi para escribirles esto. Siento mucho mi retrazo pero, por si no lo habran notado, no actualice nada, ninguna historia. Lo que pasa es que nunca tuve tiempo y los dias pasaban y yo ni me daba cuenta, con esto de que no voy al colegio ando re perdida con los dias. Gracias por su apoyo!

Tengo una meta propuesta, cuando llegue al Capitulo X (El Capitulo 10) quiero tener 100 Review :D (O mas si es posible). ¿Me ayudan?

**¡Las amo a todas mis lectoras!**


	11. Capitulo X

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

_Nueva alumna en una escuela con alumnos un tanto peculiares. Zorras con complejo de superioridad y hermosos adonis circulando sin preocupación. Planes siniestros y guerras declaradas abiertamente. Desnudos y pollos. Lo de siempre ¿No?_

**Advertencia:**

Leer esto podria ocacionar graves trastornos de personalidad y peligrosos ataques de locura. La autora no se hara cargo de estos problemas ya que no posee el dinero disponible para pagar cualquier gasto medico. Se les ruega leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**DISCRAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece. Sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear esta historia que con cada capítulo pierde más el sentido.

* * *

**CAPITULO X  
**

Amor. Una simple palabra, dos silabas, cuatro letras.

Tan simple de escribir como tomar una lapicera o el computador en cualquier momento del día.

Es una simple palabra que fácilmente se podría etiquetar de diferentes formas dependiendo del contexto.

Amor... Y pensar que esa pequeña e insignificante palabra significa todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

...

Muy bien, ahora se preguntaran porque mierda estoy pensando esto. Créanme, yo también me lo pregunto.

Se podría decir que el pensamientos rondo en mi cabeza desde el mismo momento en que acepte a Edward Cullen otra vez en mi vida, pero, oh vamos. El no tiene nada que ver... creo.

Digamos que estoy en medio del limbo, justo en la línea que divide un lado del otro, donde no sentís nada. Pareciera que estas drogada o sedada, los dos son iguales. Ahora, tirada en mi cama, estoy lo suficientemente adormilada sin poder dormir (Si, ya lo sé. Raro) como para saber las consecuencias de todo lo que piense y asuma en este momento. Joder, me gusta Edward. Ya lo sabia, podía lidiar con ello... cuando era mi enemigo, claro esta. Ya me había hecho la idea de que iba a estar en el bando contrario, pero ¿Y ahora? Suspire mientras giraba mi cuerpo.

-Maldita mierda- Masculle mientras me obligaba a no pensar mas en Edward.

Todavía me preguntó como fue que lo perdoné y lo acepté tan fácilmente. Oh, vamos. Soy mejor que eso ¿Ni siquiera tenía orgullo?

Suspire cansada mientras cambiaba de posición en mi cama. No me hice ni siquiera la difícil. Me doy vergüenza. Que no le de mucha pelea porque se podría cansar eh (Amo el sarcasmo). Que poca voluntad.

Y así, entre medio de mas insultos y frases irónicas hacia mi me quede dormida y de lo único que fui consiente fue de los rayos del sol que se asomaron despertándome al día siguiente.

-Bienvenida al primer día con Cullen de mi lado- Me dije mentalmente mientras me arrastraba al baño.

Mientras me aseaba la imagen de aquel perfecto y estúpido, arrogante, estúpido, impulsivo, estúpido, mujeriego...

¡Mujeriego!

¡Cierto! El tipo era todo un Play Boy y yo... ¡ME HABIA OLVIDADO!

Uh, maldito Cullen y su mujeriegidad, genial Bella, completamente y estúpidamente genial.

Mejor pienso esto en otro momento, ya me esta dado migraña, y eso no es nada bueno para la salud física de los que estén a mi alrededor.

* * *

Perfecto, las clases pasaron perfectas. Ningún profesor me llamo la atención por haber estado en las nubes todo el día, o capaz lo hicieron y yo ni cuenta me di. La cuestión es que estaba de mejor humor, pero seguía haciéndome la cabeza con el mujeriegismo de Edward, tengo que dejar de inventar palabras nuevas.

Ahora que lo pienso, Tonia no se apareció más en la escuela, mejor para mi. Espero que esa puta no venga más, pero tengo el mal presentimiento de que la muy zorra va a volver cuando este más tranquila y calmada.

Estaba yendo al comedor mientras a mi mente venía una melodía muy conocida, no se cual era el nombre pero era muy pegadiza. Sin darme cuenta la comencé a tararear.

_Superstar** (Superestrella)**_  
_Where you from? __How's it going? **(¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo te va?**_**)**  
_I know you** (Te conozco)**_  
_Gotta clue, What you're doing?** (Tengo una pista, ¿Qué estas haciendo?)**_  
_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here **(Puedes aparentar ante todos los demás)**_  
_But I know what you are, what you are, baby. _**_(Pero sé quién eres, qué eres, baby)_**

Uh, esta canción esta re buena. ¿De quien mierda era? Esto de tener muy mala memoria me estaba afectado. Igual creo que estoy cantando muy fuerte, ya todos me estaban viendo. Bah, ¿A quién le importa?

_Look at you_ **_(Te observo)_**  
_Gettin' more than just re-up** (Obteniendo más que una probada)**_  
_Baby, you **(Baby, tu)**_  
_Got all the puppets with their strings up **(Tienes todas las marionetas bajo control)**_  
_Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em **(Mintiendo de la mejor manera, pero las llamo como las veo)**_  
_I know what you are, what you are, baby** (Yo sé quién eres, qué eres, baby)**_

Al llegar a la mesa todos me estaban viendo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. Emmet estaba aguantando las carcajadas seguro para escuchar como terminaba desafinando en alguna nota. Alice y Rose me miraban divertidas. Jasper me miraba divertido, como si supiera algo que yo ignoraba y Edward, bueno, Edward solo estaba sentado duro, sin moverse.

-_Womanizer_- ¿Womanizer? ¿Que carajo significaba eso?- _Woman womanizer. You're a womanizer..._

Womanizer

¡WOMANIZER!

Ahora entiendo porque todos estaba así, exceptuando a Emmet, que seguro no entiende nada de lo que esta pasando. Yo, inconscientemente había recordado al womanizer.

Womanizer, mujeriego, Edward Cullen.

-¡Womanizer!- Chille como si hubiera descubierto América y, para mí, fue algo muy parecido. En ese momento todos estallaron en carcajadas, excepto Edward, claro esta- Con razón la cancioncita me vino a la mente ¡A mi ni siquiera me gusta Britney Speare!

Creo que ese comentario estuvo de más porque ahora todos se estaban muriendo de la risa, literalmente. Sus caras estaban rojas de no poder respirar. Yo mire a Edward seriamente mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Tenemos que hablar, womanizer.

Luego de que asintiera muy despacio, como dudando, yo me dispuse a seguir cantando la canción mientras comía

_Daddy-O** (Papi)**_  
_You got the swagger of champion_ **_(Tienes la arrogancia de los compeones)_**  
_Too bad for you **(Que mal por ti)**_  
_Just can't find the right companion_ **_(No puedes encontrar una buena compañía)_**  
_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard **(Creo que cuando tienes tantas, elegir es dificil)**_  
_It could be easy **(Pudo haber sido fácil)**_  
_Who you are, that's who you are, baby **(Quién eres, eso es lo que eres, baby)**_

_Lollipop **(La paleta)**_  
_Must mistake me you're a sucker **(Me debe confundir con una chupadora)**_  
_To think that I **(Para pensar que yo)**_  
_Would be a victim not another **(Podría ser la víctima, no otra)**_  
_Say it, play it how you wanna **(Dilo, juega como quieras)**_  
_But no way I'm ever gonna fall for you, never you, baby **(Pero de ningun modo volveré a caer ante ti, nunca más baby)**_

Oh, de eso estaba total y completamente segura_. _Yo NUNCA me metería con... ÉL. Nunca caería ante Edward Cullen, como que me llamo Isabella Marie Swan_._

Luego de que el almuerzo haya pasado, todos se fueron hacia sus respectivas clases, yo tenía... eh, no me acuerdo.

Vi como Edward se dirigía hacia el parque de la Universidad, creo que no tiene ninguna clase ahora. Perfecto, por una vez en la vida los dioses están a mi favor. Me sacrificare y no iré a clases para hablar con Edward.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

"Oh, Edward. Recién me acorde de que eres un womanizer pero como estoy total y completamente estupidirizada por vos y tu malditos encantos no quiero que salgas con nadie ¿Entendiste? No quiero que te acerques a ninguna chica, solo a Rose, Ali o a mi... preferiblemente a mi sola"

Si, claro, ya se lo voy a decir.

Aún con esos pensamientos en mi mente seguí caminando hacia las afueras del edificio para encontrarme con Edward. Todo fue inconsciente y cuando por fin estuve al frente de él, teniendo toda su atención. Me quede en blanco.

Mierda, todavía no se que le voy a decir.

-Edward...- Bien, ese fue un buen comienzo... ¿Ahora como carajo sigo?

-Bella, antes de que me digas algo quiero que sepas que ya reflexioné y decidí cambiar mi conducta con lo respecto a... mi vida amorosa. Lamento haberte incomodado de algún modo.

Yo me le quede viendo con una ceja alzada. Bien, eso fue fácil.

-Perfecto- Dije mientras le sonreía aliviada de no tener que inventar algo para no ponerme al descubierto. Esto de que Edward se culpe por todo a veces es muy conveniente.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Por que se esta retractando de su vida amorosa? Bien, creo que con los incidentes de días anteriores quedo muy en claro que ODIO su actitud de chico Play Boy y si quería ser mi amigo eso no entraba en el contrato. ¡Pero yo no soy nadie para que el cambie su actitud! Ouch, dolió pensar en ese _nadie_.

-Solo una pregunta- Maldita yo y mi maldita curiosidad. Edward me vio esperando- ¿por que?

-¿Cómo por qué?

-Si, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar así?

Edward fijo su vista en otro punto, perdido en sus pensamientos y mi estómago dio un vuelco al ver aquel brillo diferente aparecer en sus ojos.

-Seria mejor preguntar _quién_ me hizo cambiar.

Sentí como el aire me faltaba y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle por ese quién la campana sonó. La puta madre.

-Tengo clases. Adiós Bella- Y el muy cobarde salió corriendo mientras me saludaba desde lejos.

Oh no, yo iba a averiguar ese quién. TENIA que averiguarlo.

_"Seria mejor preguntar quién me hizo cambiar"_

_"Seria mejor preguntar quién me hizo cambiar"_

_"Seria mejor preguntar quién me hizo cambiar"_

Edward esta enamorado. Dios, estaba enamorado.

¡Esta enamorado de una chica!

Dios, mátame, ahora.

Mejor me concentro en la clase que sigue, este dolor que me esta comenzado a molestar en el pecho y estomago no me esta gustando nada. Nada de nada.

-Estar enamorada en una mierda- Mascullé mientras me sentaba al lado de…

-¡Hola Bella!- Maldición, Newton. ¿Qué otra cosa puede salir mal?

-Chicos, hoy tendremos prueba sorpresa.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

* * *

**_¿Review?_**

* * *

Lamento dejarlo hasta aquí, pero es lo único que escribí y ya me parece que ya ha pasado demaciado tiempo desde la última actualización.

Bueno, estoy escribiendo esto, aparte de agradecer a todas mis lectoras sobre su infinito apoyo y consideración con esta autora vaga :) Las amo más de lo que pudieran pensar.

Estoy totalmente indignada, aparte de furiosa, por una injusticia. Me parece completamente fuera de lugar lo que un lector X le hizo a **FFCullen** y su historia: **Amor por obligación**.

Esta persona ha denunciado la historia por ¿Violencia? En realidad, todavía no puedo entender por qué. Me parece un infantilismo que hayan denunciado TAN buena historia simplemente porque no le gustaba, por un CAPRICHO, por no saber abrir la mente hacia nuevas cosas, realmente interesantes y geniales. Estoy furiosa, indignada, confusa, alterada por sobre todas las cosas. DESEO que esa persona me diga "Hey, yo denuncie la historia" para que, por lo que mas quiera, me diga POR QUÉ LO HIZO, y poder entenderlo de alguna forma aunque este muy en contra de eso.

Por si esta persona X no sabe leer, traducir o directamente no entiende el ingles, aquella historia estaba ranqueada en nivel **M: **_Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with possible strong but non-explicit adult themes, references to violence, and strong coarse language._

**No apto para niños o adolescentes por debajo de la edad de 16 años con posibles fuertes, pero los temas de adultos-no explícita, las referencias a la violencia, y lenguaje vulgar fuerte.**

Creo que esta bastante explícito, advirtiendo a la gente que la historia es fuerte, con violencia y escenas de adultos. Si no te gusta o crees que es demasiado para tu mente, fácil, no leas. La escritora lo señalo en el rankin y en los primeros capítulos que esta historia contiene material ofensivo y puede ser ofensivo para algunos. ¿Alguna duda?

A lo único que pude ir yo, en conclusiones, es que no le gusto la historia y la denuncio, lo repito, un capricho, el acto de una persona inmadura e irracional.

Abrí este pequeño espacio para dar a conocer este simple acto que roba la libertad de expresión de otras personas. Quiero que sepan que por una simple e insignificante persona, una autora tiene que borrar su creación. Y hablo como lectora, pero por sobre todo como autora de otras historias. Me parece una injusticia y así lo hice ver.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo, y repito, voy a estar esperando saber quien ha sido, que se haga cargo de lo que hizo para saber en que se baso para hacer lo que hizo. :)


	12. Capitulo XI

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

_Nueva alumna en una escuela con alumnos un tanto peculiares. Zorras con complejo de superioridad y hermosos adonis circulando sin preocupación. Planes siniestros y guerras declaradas abiertamente. Desnudos y pollos. Lo de siempre ¿No?_

**Advertencia:**

Leer esto podria ocacionar graves trastornos de personalidad y peligrosos ataques de locura. La autora no se hara cargo de estos problemas ya que no posee el dinero disponible para pagar cualquier gasto medico. Se les ruega leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**DISCRAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece. Sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear esta historia que con cada capítulo pierde más el sentido.

* * *

**CAPITULO XI**

Edward. Enamorado. Edward. Enamorado. Edward. Enamorado

La. Puta. Madre

¡No puede ser! ¡Esto no puede ser posible!

-¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?- Chillé en mi cuarto sola.

Son las 6.30Am y no tengo ganas de ir al colegio. Charlie no está y, encima, estoy de mal humor. Pf, mejor no voy nada.

Me levante y me puse unos cómodos pantalones de franela negra, de esos si Alice los ve chillaría diciendo "Sácate ese insulto para el buen gusto" o algo así, un buzo gris, mis pantuflas y me ate el pelo en una cola de caballo bien alta de modo que ningún pelo me molestara.

-Perfecto, ahora a desayunar.

Hoy me esmeré haciendo un desayuno bien suculento y engordarte. Luego, lave los trastes y me puse manos a la obra- Hoy toca limpiar todo.

La mañana se paso volando con esto de la limpieza general. Ahora estoy tirada en el sillón, toda sucia, súper cansada y con cayos en las manos, pero todo relucía de tal forma que me hacía acordar a los perfectos dientes de Edward, esos que se ven cando hace esa sonrisa torcida que me deja sin respiración y... ¡Basta Bella! El chico está enamorado E-NA-MO-RA-DO, ENAMORADO y, seguro, no es de ti

-Oh, genial. Ni siquiera en mi mente me puedo dar algún tipo de ánimo. Soy patética, total y completamente patética.

El timbre me obligo a mover mis cansados músculos para abrir la puerta. Con una maldición me levante y arrastre los pies hacia la entrada de la casa, pero todo el dolor que estaba sufriendo no detenía los insultos hacia mí misma.

-Claro, está enamorado. ¿Cómo luchar contra eso? Esta enamorado y me cago al estar enamorada, es una reverenda mierda. Me cago en los pensamientos cursis y en las ilusiones- El tono de mi voz iba aumentando pero no me importaba. Ya había llegado a la puerta y yo ya estaba gritando- ¡ME CAGO AL ESTAR ENAMORADA DE-!

-¿De quién estás enamorada, Bella?- Una aterciopelada voz hizo que me tragara el grito. Abrí y cerré la boca como un pez fuera del agua y termine riéndome histéricamente.

-Ed-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Como no te vi en el colegio me había preocupado, entonces vine a ver si te había pasado algo. Te traje los apuntes de hoy.

-Aa, gracias. Pasa, pasa.

Los nervios de casi declararme a Edward sin darme cuenta no se iban y mis manos temblaban constantemente. Edward se sentó en el sillón y quise suspirar aliviada al ver que se había olvidado del tema.

-Lindo look- Me sonroje a ver mi maltratada y extremadamente sucia ropa- ¿Ahora me dirás de quien estas enamorada?

Maldición, ¿No se le pasaba nada por alto?

-¿Yo? ¿Enamorada?

-Si, tú. Cuando me abriste estabas gritándolo.

-Joder. Em., no, de nadie. No estoy en-enamorada- Y reí histéricamente en un chillido.

Edward frunció el seño y me miro fijamente. Yo me sonroje y baje la mirada. Él suspiro.

-No te creo.

-¿No me crees? ¿Por qué?

-Fácil, no sabes mentir Bella.

Fruncí el seño pero no dije nada porque sabía que era verdad.

-Y por lo que veo estas enamorada de una persona que está enamorado de otra, ¿no?

Me cruce de brazos y asentí mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Aa- Me gire a verlo y sus ojos estaban como nublados por muchas emociones. No supe que estaba pensando exactamente, rápidamente me sonrió de la forma más falsa posible- ¿Y se puede saber cómo lo sabes?

-Porque él me lo dijo

Pareció perplejo -¿Cómo? ¿Te declaraste?

-¡NO! Es que el tema salió por algo y dijo que estaba enamorado, por eso lo sé.

Edward frunció el seño y no dijo nada. Yo me le quede mirando rogándoles a todos los santos que no comenzara a atar cabos y se diera cuenta de que era él. Dios, por favor, no. No sé qué haría si se enterase, creo que me mudaría, sí, eso haría.

-Me mudaría para nunca verlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Mudarte? ¿Te vas a mudar Bella?- Edward me miraba consternado ¿Mudarme?

-Oh, maldición. Pensé en voz alta. No me hagas caso, siempre me pasa- Le dije colorada intentando que dejara el tema de lado, por supuesto, no lo logre. Ósea, estamos hablando de Edward, ¿no?

-¿Estabas pensando en mudarte por...?- Me dejo la pregunta abierta para que la termine. Yo selle mi boca, nunca se lo diría- Dale Bella, ¿por qué?

Negué con la cabeza- No era nada, déjalo, ya no importa.

-Claro, total el que se va a quedar con la curiosidad ahora soy yo- Rodé los ojos ante su actitud taaaaaan madura

-Vamos Edward, fue solo un pensamiento que sin querer dije en voz alta- Me cruce de brazos.

-Si es solo un pensamiento no tendrías que tener problema con decirme el porqué, anda Bella, dímelo.

-No Edward, y estoy comenzando a molestarme

-¡Pero yo quiero saberlo!

-¡Y yo no te lo quiero decir!

-¡Decímelo!

-¡Melo!

Edward frunció el seño- Muy graciosa.

-Muy insoportablemente chusma.

Si otra persona estaría viendo la escena seguro se estaría meando de la risa. Debo admitir las actitudes de niños que estamos teniendo los dos daban gracia. Si fuera una serie de dibujos animados estoy segura que ahora tendríamos rayitos saliendo por los ojos.

Me reí ante la imagen mental que me imagine- Rayitos.

-¿Rayitos?

-¡Maldición! ¿Otra vez pensé en voz alta?- Edward asintió y abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar otra vez, pero antes de que pronunciara algún sonido lo corte- No te voy a decir lo que estaba pensando, así que ni siquiera te gastes en preguntar.

Frunció su seño pero no dijo nada, se cruzo de brazos y miro a otro lado.

-Por fin- Suspire y Edward frunció aún más su seño- ¿Quieres algo para tomar?

-Un té, si no es mucha molestia.

Luego de hacer nuestros tés, nos sentamos en la sala en completo silencio.

-Bueno, te traje los apuntes de hoy, pero al final no me dijiste porque faltaste al colegio, o es que eso tampoco me lo podes decir- Su tono estaba cargado de resentimiento.

-No tenía ganas- Me encogí de hombros- ¿Que sucedió con Alice y Rosalie?

-Alice salió con Jasper y Rosalie con Emmet, me ordenaron venir a verte.

-Así que te ordenaron. Si no quería venir no te hubieras molestado, no me interesa que la gente haga cosas por simple obligación- Le siseé con tono dolido ¡Maldición Isabella! ¿En que habíamos quedado? ¡Nada de esperanza!

-Maldita esperanza- Edward me miro extrañado- Demonios, no me hagas caso Cullen, hablo sola porque estoy completamente loca, ¿contento? Ahora te agradecería si te hubieras y hagas lo que realmente quieres hacer- Le dije mientras me paraba y le gritaba insultos en mi mente.

-¡Espera Bella!

-¡¿Qué?- Le ladré

-No quise decir eso, por favor, no me golpees. Si de verdad no hubiera querido venir no estaría aquí, créeme. De verdad estaba preocupado por ti, nunca faltas a ninguna clase.

Yo me quede quieta en mi lugar sin hacer nada, Edward esta de verdad preocupado por mi, esto era una locura. Alguien, pellízqueme, quien quiera o sino tírenme un balde de agua. Que alguien me pegue con algo, no importa qué, pero por favor despiértenme de este sueño.

...

Ok, debo admitir que eso no sonó muy cuerdo de mi parte pero, ¿qué le vamos a hacer, no?

Sin mencionar que sonó bastante cursi. Lo bueno es que solo queda en mi mente, creo que me moriría si alguien algún día se llega a enterar de todo lo que pienso.

-No te voy a golpear- Rodé los ojos y no pude evitar la sonrisa que estaba asomando mi cara- Pero no tenías que haberte preocupado, digo, no me voy a tirar abajo de un tren eh.

Edward suspiro tranquilo al ver mi cambio de actitud y se cruzo de brazos al frente mío- Sé que no te tirarías abajo de un tren, pero me preocupa que te caigas debajo de él. Créeme, con tu torpeza TODO puede ser posible.

-¿Hacía falta remarcar el TODO?- Le dije resignada

-Obvio.

-Bueno, está bien. Hoy lo dejamos hasta acá porque me cansé de discutir. Gracias por traerme los apuntes, en serio.

-De nada. Me tengo que ir, Esme me está esperando- Lo vi vacilar unos minutos como si no estuviera seguro sobre qué hacer. Finalmente, se me acerco y me dio un beso en mi mejilla.

-Adiós Bella.

Yo lo mire como una estúpida mientras se dirigía a su volvo y agitaba su mano para después partir.

Me dio un beso.

Un beso.

¡UN BESO!

En la mejilla, claro. Pero ese es un detalle irrelevante.

La felicidad era demasiada para mi pequeño y normal cuerpo, así que hice lo más serio y maduro que se me ocurrió: Saltar y gritar como una loca trastornada hasta quedarme sin voz.

-¡ME DIO UN BESO! ¡ME DIO UN BESO LA PERSONA DE LA QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA! ¡ME DIO UN BESO ED-!

-Me podrías decir Isabella ¿Quién te dio un beso y de quién estas enamorada?- Charlie estaba cruzado de brazos y con el seño fruncido en la entrada de la sala mirándome indignado.

Me quede petrificada en mi lugar y el color abandono mi rostro.

Otra vez me sucedió lo mismo. Yo y mi gran bocota que no se sabe callar.

-¿Y bien Isabella, quién es el desgraciado?- Siseó Charlie y vi como su mano buscaba algo en su cinturón.

Mierda, no se sacó el arma.

* * *

Explicarle todo a Charlie fue realmente duro. No le pude mentir y después de pedirle amablemente (Léase: Exigirle llegando a rogar) que no hable con Edward me pude ir en paz... en esa paz implica la tranquilidad que te da que tu papá se entere que estas enamorada de un chico que antes era tu enemigo y que ahora está a punto de arrebatarte tu única y sagrada bebe.

Paz, obvio.

Día nuevo, vida nueva. Hoy me estaba dirigiendo hacia mi universidad cuando un ser muy muy, pero muy desagradable y completamente pesado se acerco a mí.

-Hola Bella.

Yo suspire rendida y baje la cabeza resignada- Hola Newton.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?

-Bien. No. No tenía ganas.

-Ah, ya veo. ¿Quieres salir conmigo otra vez?

-¡No!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... Porque...- Piensa rápido Isabella. Mierda, no se me ocurre nada. Estaba buscando desesperada algo con la mirada para salvarme de esta cuando vi a Edward caminando tranquilamente- ¡Porque voy a salir con Edward! ¡Si, voy a salir con Ed-! ¿Qué? ¿Yo dije eso?

-¿Con Cullen? ¿Pero-?

No lo deje terminar cuando salí disparada hacia Edward para que me salve.

-¡Lo siento Newton, me están esperando!

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia Edward para librarme de Mike. Cuando estaba por alcanzarlo vi como la figura de Eric se ponía en mi camino para interceptarme.

Dios, no.

-¡EDWARD!- Chille sin parar de correr. Al instante pasaron dos cosas: Edward se dio vuelta al escucharme y me vio extrañado de que este corriendo y... Eric se apartó de mi camino. ¡Si!

Estaba tan feliz que no pude hacer otra cosa que abalanzarme contra Edward y abrazarlo por el cuello mientras apoyaba mi mentón en su hombro, de modo que le podía hablar en el oído. Obviamente estaba sostenida en el aire porque era muchos centímetros más alto que yo. Automáticamente, cerró sus brazos en torno a mí y yo agradecí que fuera tan fuerte como para aguantarme.

-Edward, gracias a los santos que estas aquí- Le empecé a susurrar de modo que solo él me escuche- Si Mike o Eric te preguntan, hoy salís conmigo. No sabía que decirle y justo apareciste vos y fue lo único que se me ocurrió, lo siento.

Lo sentí reír mientras todavía estábamos abrazados, me pude relajar y reí también yo.

Un momento.

Abrazados.

Eso me suena a manada.

¡Estoy abrazada con Edward!

Rápidamente me solté de él y me sonroje- Lamento eso también, pero es que estaba escapando.

-No hay problema Bella- Dijo y me abrazo de costado justo en el mismo momento en que Mike caminaba al lado nuestro. Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

Sentí descargas eléctricas pasar por todo mi cuerpo al sentir su toque y sonreí como estúpida. Cuando el molesto se fue Edward de soltó.

-¿Lo espante bien?- Y sonrió torcidamente.

Encima que estaba aturdida por su abrazo, me sonríe- Per-Perfectamente- Tartamudeé.

-Entonces, creo que me has invitado a una cita ¿No, Swan? A las 8 paso por ti.

Y se fue el muy pancho con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Yo lo miré con los ojos desorbitados sin poder decir nada.

¿Cita? ¿Con Edward?

-No sé si esto es bueno o malo- Le dije al aire y escuche como una vocecilla muy aguda me hablaba dentro de mi cabeza "¡Es fantástico!"

Misteriosamente, la voz era idéntica a la de Alice. Que felicidad, ¿no?

* * *

**_¿Review?_**

* * *

Chicas, lamento mucho TODA esta tardanza, pero es que los horarios no me dan para hacer mucho. Entre que es mi último año de secundaria, las materias, exámenes, trabajos prácticos; Ahora me tengo que preocupar también por la Universidad y estudiar para aprobar el ingreso y entrar, aparte de mi curso de Ingles, donde estoy haciendo DOS años en UNO (Si, lo mío es masoquismo puro, lo sé). Es un asco. Encima, tengo que entregar una monografía la semana que viene y la tengo que hacer OTRA VEZ, porque el_ pendrive_ donde lo tenía guardado me lo robaron. ¿Que felicidad, no?

En cuanto me pueda desocupar de algo, les prometo darles OTRO capítulo y alguna que otra sorpresita por ahi.

**¡Las amo!**


	13. Capitulo XII

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

_Nueva alumna en una escuela con alumnos un tanto peculiares. Zorras con complejo de superioridad y hermosos adonis circulando sin preocupación. Planes siniestros y guerras declaradas abiertamente. Desnudos y pollos. Lo de siempre ¿No?_

**Advertencia:**

Leer esto podria ocacionar graves trastornos de personalidad y peligrosos ataques de locura. La autora no se hara cargo de estos problemas ya que no posee el dinero disponible para pagar cualquier gasto medico. Se les ruega leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**DISCRAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece. Sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear esta historia que con cada capítulo pierde más el sentido.

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

Caminaba muy tranquilamente por las verdes praderas de las instalaciones educativas, admirando el maravilloso paisaje que tenía antes mis humanos ojos y bajo el magnífico día nublado que se cernía sobre mí, mientras pensaba:

¿Cómo carajos termine en una cita con Edward?

Digo, es como una de esas malas películas románticas que pasan todas las tardes de lluvia (Que en Forks se resumen a todos los días, en realidad. ¿Cuando NO llueve en ese pequeño mundo alienígena?), donde el chico que te gusta mágicamente te vio bajo toda esa capa de fealdad que tenía la chica de lentes culo de botella, ropa holgada y frenillos, y vio a esa diosa 90 60 90 que ves en las revistas. Mágicamente se enamoró, mágicamente salieron y la chica salió hecha un bombón después de hacerse chapa y pintura**(1)** y, mágicamente, se hicieron novios, se casaron y tuvieron mucho hijos.

Bueno, no es exactamente así lo que me paso a mí. No soy la persona más hermosa del mundo, aunque tampoco me consideraría fea, solo normal, aunque al lado de Edward lo normal pasa a ser apestoso. Tampoco es como si él me haya visto y se hubiera enamorado de mi, en realidad choqué contra él en un intento desesperado de escapar de mis acosadores y, sin darme cuenta, lo invite a una cita.

¡YO!

¡ISABELLA SWAN INVITÓ A UNA CITA A EDWARD-ANTES PLAY BOY, AHORA CHICO DECENTE-CULLEN!

Y, ¿saben que es lo más bizarro de todo esto?

Que él aceptó.

Dios, Edward aceptó tener una cita conmigo.

Es de no creer, si Tanya se llega a enterar seguro chillaría desesperada.

Hablando de Tanya, hace bastante que no la veo.

Bueno, mejor hay que pensar en cosas importantes como...

¡VOY A TENER UNA CITA CON EDWARD!

¡WI!

Eh, gracias a todos los santos que nadie puede leerme la mente, tampoco Edward que parece que siempre sabe lo que la gente piensa. Cada vez estoy más convencida que todos los que me rodean son raros.

Edward lee mentes, Alice "yo conozco el futuro", Jasper controla emociones, Rosalie súper modelo y Emmet... bueno, Emmet es Emmet, eso confirma mi teoría, ¿no?

Unas gotas de lluvia mojaron mi rostro y me trajeron de nuevo a la realidad. Demonios, no entre a las primeras dos horas de clases y todo por andar en al séptima nube, solo a mi me pasan estas cosas. Mejor me voy al comedor antes de mojarme MÁS de lo que ya estoy. Maldito Forks, planeta verde y lluvioso, te odio.

Al entrar todas las personas me miraron como si tuviera un tercer ojo en la frente y algunos me señalaban mientras se reían muy "disimuladamente", por favor, no olvidar el sarcasmo en la última frase. Visualice la mesa de mis amigos y vi con extrañeza como Emmet sujetaba a Rosalie para que ella no saltara a matar a alguien y Jasper le acariciaba la cabeza a Alice tratando de controlar sus intentos homicidas. Edward, por otro lado, me miraba preocupado y con el ceño frunció.

-¿Qué mierda pasa acá?- Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no estabas en la universidad?- Me ladró Rosalie. Dios, pobre futuro cadáver el que la hizo enojar de esta forma.

-La verdad no, me salte las primeras horas porque me colgué en mi mundo, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Sucedió que la maldita zorra de Tanya volvió- Gruño Alice y yo la vi en señal de "¿Y eso a mí qué me importa?"

-Eh, Bella, creo que tienes que sentarte- Me dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi brazo jalándome hacia una silla- Y secarte, porque estas un poco empapada, me parece.

-¿Qué carajo hizo esa puta?- Dije tranquilamente al ver el intento que hacia Edward de tranquilizarme, cuando yo estaba más fresca que un pan. Esto huele bastante mal.

-¡¿QUÉ HIZO? ¡QUÉ LE VOY A HACER, ESO TENÉS QUE PREGUNTAR! ¡ESA MALDITA ARRASTRADA!- Chillo Rosalie y Emmet tuvo que ejercer más fuerza para sostenerla.

Yo ya me estaba cansando de que le den tanta vuelta al asunto y no me dijeran que pasó. Joder, ni que fuera tan difícil. Vi a Rosalie mascullar una amenaza de muerte mientras Emmet intentaba tranquilizarla, bien, ellos no me lo diría. Alice y Jasper estaba en la misma situación, así que mi última opción era...

-Edward- Lo llame en un cantito mientras aleteaba mis pestañas. Al cobrizo le dio un escalofrío y se giro lentamente a verme con una sonrisa tirante en la cara. Eh, me gusta decirle cobrizo, es tan extraño que me agrada.

-¿Si, Bella?

-¿Me podrías decir qué pasa? ¿Por favor?- Le dije con la mejor voz de niña buena que dice: Contéstame o te mato.

-Eh, mira la hora, tengo que entregarle un trabajo al profesor...- El muy cobarde se quería escapar, así que lo tome por la camisa y lo obligué a verme.

-Cullen, me dices AHORA MISMO que mierda hizo la barbie porque si no, la vas a pagar muy caro, ¿Capishi?

-Eh, ¿Io capisto?- Murmuró y yo le gruñí esperando una respuesta- Bueno, ella... Tanya... Verás, ella...

-¡¿ELLA QUÉ?

-Yo simplemente empapelé la escuela con la verdad Swan- Una voz de pito interrumpió el interrogatorio de Edward haciendo que todo el comedor se quede en silencio. Vi como el cobrizo empalideció y como Rosalie y Alice se tensaban mientras que Emmet y Jasper rezaban esperando una salvación milagrosa. Yo me di vuelta lentamente y vi a la zorra en tacos aguja al frente de mí con dos perritos falderos a sus costados.

-¿Qué onda, Prostituta 1, 2 y 3? Ya que están aquí, ¿me pueden decir qué mierda hicieron esta vez así las puedo golpear sin culpa? Porque las de allá- y Señalé a Rosalie y Alice- ya están listas para matarlas y el valiente de atrás mío nunca se animó a decírmelo.

Vi como Jessica y Lauren empalidecían y se acercaban más a Tanya al ver las caras de psicópatas de mis amigas y Tanya, si bien se estremeció, no demostró nada en su rostro.

-Verás Swan, estos días he faltado ya que...

-Oh, discúlpame, ¿faltaste? Nunca me había dado cuenta- le dije con falso pesar, prostituta 1 frunció el seño e ignoró mi comentario.

-Falte porque me tuve que ir a Hawái por unos asuntos de negocios con mi papi- Rodé los ojos ante lo que estaba diciendo. Dios, alguien péguenle por ser tan tarada. Ah, cierto, ahora le voy a pegar yo- ¿Y adivina lo que descubrí?

Rodé mis ojos otra vez y suspiré fastidiada. Odio que le den tanta vuelta a las cosas.

-A ver, ilumíname Tonia.

-Descubrí, maldita zorra mentirosa, que en tu secundaria eras exactamente eso, una zorra. ¡Eres una hipócrita Swan!- Chilló (¿Por qué mierda SIEMPRE tienen que chillar?) y se empezó a reír como si la vida se le fuera en ello, junto con todo el comedor. Mis amigos se tensaron y yo no entendía nada.

-¿What the fuck?- Dije con un enorme signo de interrogación en mi cara

-¿Que pasa Swan? ¿Te deje sin palabras?- Dijo con superioridad la barbie.

Yo la miré con la mejor cara de pena que tenía- Lo lamento Tonia, pero no sé de qué mierda estás hablando.

Vi como apretaba sus puños mientras intentaba matarme con la mirada (Por favor, esa mirada no asusta a nadie. Ni siquiera a Emmet, que lloró cuando vimos Chucky**(2)**)

-Estoy hablando de esto tarada- Y me tiró un papel rosa en el rostro. Yo lo tome y vi una foto mía abrazada a... ¿Quién mierda es ese?

-¿Quién es este?- Le pregunté como una nena chiquita, Tanya bufó

-No sé. A ver ¿Y te acuerdas de este, o este, o este, o este?- Y me tiro como veinte papeles de diferentes colores más, en todas estaba abrazada o tirada en el piso con chicos diferentes.

Comencé a pensar de donde mierda era toda esa gente, que yo me acuerde no los conozc-

-¡AH! ¡Si, ya me acuerdo!- Dije mientras levantaba un dedo como diciendo "Eureka"

-Pf, nadie te cree esta mascara de inocente que tenés, acepta, maldita zorra, que durante la secundaria te acostabas con un chico nuevo todos los días- Dijo Tanya triunfante y el comedor quedó en silencio.

Yo no le hice caso y me di vuelta para ver a mis amigos que me miraban sin entender.

-Chicos, miren, miren- Y les mostré cuatro papeles- Él es mi primo Mathius, éste es mi otro primo Nicolás y estos dos son los hermanos menores de mi tío Josep- Les conté mientras sentía que el comedor seguía en silencio.

-Pe-Pero Bella...- Susurró Jasper sin entender.

-Ah, sí, me acuerdo de este momento- Dije sin prestarle atención, totalmente concentrada en los recuerdos de mis años de estudiante de secundaria- Acá estoy con Matt, ves, es ese con el que estoy tirada en el piso, yo arriba suyo. Me había caído. Matt es el novio de...- Seguí contando mientras buscaba otra imagen en la que estaba subido en la espalda de otro chico, supuestamente "muy acaramelada"- de él, se llama Nora. Son mis amigos de secundaria, son homosexuales y nadie los aceptaba. Eran dos panes de dios**(3)**.

Así continúe hablando de cada chico que aparecía en las fotos mientras me reía yo sola. Cuando termine, me giré a ver a Tanya que me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos como su boca y las manos apretadas. Yo estaba tan feliz de haber recordado tan buenos momentos que no tenía espacio para enojarme.

-¡Gracias Tanya por darme estas imágenes, me recordaron a todos mis amigos que hace mucho que no veo!- Le sonreí y vi como golpeaba el pie contra el suelo- Ah, cierto. Esto era una especie de venganza, ¿no?

De pronto todo el comedor se comenzó a reír de la barbie mientras salía furiosa del comedor. Yo le sonreía mientras la saludaba con la mano para luego sentarme.

-¡Maldita Swan, ya me las pagarás!- Chilló antes de azotar la puerta.

-Bella- Me llamó Rosalie-Me podes decir, ¿qué mierda fue eso?

-Eso, mi querida Rosalie, fue improvisación- Y sonreí arrogantemente.

-¿Cómo? A ver damisela, empieza desde el principio porque la verdad no entiendo nada- Dijo Emmet mientras una sonrisa asomaba en su boca. Vi que todos estaban atentos a mi respuesta, por lo que me aclaré la voz.

-Mira Emmet, todos estos chicos, los de las fotos, son amigos míos o algún intento de conquista que tuve en la secundaria- Me encogí de hombros- Excepto por Matt y Nora, lo de ellos es verdad, eran mis amigos- Aclaré- La verdad no es nada para avergonzarme o para que me enoje, pero tenés que aceptar que fue bastante divertido cagarle la broma a Tanya.

Todos se comenzaron a reír menos Edward, yo, que estaba muy felizmente agarrándome la tripa porque ya me dolía de tanta carcajada, lo mire directamente a esos ojitos color esmeralda y suspire tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Edward, ¿Qué sucede?

Él simplemente apretó los puños y frunció más el seño- ¿Intentos de conquista?- Gruño.

Yo lo miré sin comprender y me encogí de hombros- Si, intentos de conquista. Fueron chicos con los que tuve un par de citas. Ya sabes, un beso por aquí, un me gustas por allá, una cita que no fue muy bien y termina así, en un intento de conquista fallido. Lo típico. ¿Quién no tuvo sus amores adolescentes?

Creo que mi explicación no le agradó mucho porque de la nada se paró agarrándose el puente de la nariz y arrancándose los pelos- Eh, yo. Um, me voy.

Yo lo vi sin entender mientras se iba. Me encogí de hombros de nuevo y me giré a los chicos que me miraban haciendo gestos con sus cejas- ¿Qué?

-Nada, nada- Me respondieron aguantando la risa. Decidí no darle importancia.

-Ah, cierto. Me podrían decir mis queridas Rosalie y Alice, ¿por qué mierda estaban tan enojadas?

Las dos soltaron risitas cómplices- En realidad la broma nos pareció bastante estúpida, pero. Oh, vamos, eran Prostituta 1, 2 y 3. Digamos que nos dejamos llevar un poco y, además, recordamos lo que nos hicieron. ¡Igual el odio que sentíamos era más emoción por golpearlas!

-Es verdad. Dios, me muero por matar a Lauren- Dijo Rosalie y se perdió en su mundo "golpeando sin parar a Lauren" mientras estrellitas la rodeaban.

-Y yo a Jessica- Y Alice termino igual. Por otro lado, los únicos tres cuerdos que quedamos en esa mesa, las miramos preocupados.

-Chicas, ¿están bien?

* * *

El día paso bastante tranquilo. Cuando llegue a mi casa lo primero que hice fue tirarme en el sillón a mirar el techo. Amo no hacer nada.

Estaba tan feliz y tranquila divagando en mis pensamientos cuando vi el reloj: 6PM ¡¿Cómo carajos pasó la hora tan rápido?

Salí corriendo a prender la cocina para hacerle algo a Charlie que siempre vuelve hambriento de la comisaria cuando un pensamiento que había logrado evadir mi mente llegó iluminándome mi tarde (Sarcasmo, por favor)

¡La cita con Edward!

¡JODER!

Dejé todo lo de la cocina y corrí hacia mi habitación para ver que ponerme. Luego de 20 minutos de revolver mi ropero y no encontrar nada, decidí hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría toda mi maldita existencia. Buda, ten piedad de mí.

-¿Ho-Hola A-Alice?- Tartamudeé cuando la voz de la pequeña duende me contesto al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Bella! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguna emergencia?- Me pregunto con vos insinuante, ¿acaso ella-?

-Ve-Veras, em... yo. Uh, y-yo...- ¡Maldición Swan! ¡Demuestra que tienes los ovarios bien puestos y habla!- TengounacitaconEdward y... ¡noséqueponerme!- Por favor, oxígeno.

-¿Cómo?- Me preguntó divertida. Maldita Alice, yo SÉ que ella sabe.

-Tengo una cita con Edward y... ¡Diablos! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡NO SÉ QUE MIERDA PONERME!- Termine chillando totalmente desesperada.

Escuche unos sonidos extraños del otro lado de la línea y algo así como una maldición junto con un "¡Ja! Me debes $20" de Alice. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida antes de escuchar un chillido que hizo que apartara el celular de mi oreja: "¡Maldición Bella, por tu culpa perdí $20!", era Rosalie. ¡Las malditas estaban apostando sobre mí!

-¡Oigan usted-!

-En cinco minutos estamos allá, báñate barbie Bella- Y cortó. Mierda, la voz de Alice me dio miedo, así que ni lenta ni perezosa, metí mi suicida culo en la bañera.

-Soy una maldita suicida-masoquista.

* * *

Bueno, ahora estoy aquí, sentada en el living de mi sala vestida con un vestido hasta las rodillas color rosa pastel, con unos zapatos CON TACO (Dios, mátame. Ahora) y con un peinado recogido con bucles y maquillaje suave. Obra de Alice y Rosalie.

Creo que desde que las llame fue la peor hora y media de mi vida, no puedo creer que yo sola me metí en esto. Las muy malvadas disfrutaron de barbie Bella esta vez mientras yo sufro un colapse mental por lo que me está a punto de suceder.

¡Voy a tener una cita con Edward, por Dios!

Alice y Rosalie están sentadas al frente mío, también bastante arregladas. Fruncí el seño y las miré detenidamente.

-Oigan ustedes dos. ¿A dónde van?

Las dos me miraron, se miraron, se rieron, me volvieron a mirar y chillaron al mismo tiempo- ¡Tenemos una cita también!

-¿Con...?

Alice fue la que salto primero destilando emoción por cada poro de su piel- ¡JASPER!

Rosalie, aunque no tan demostrativa, también boto un poco en su asiento mientras sonreía sin parar- ¡EMMET!

Yo me crucé de brazos mientras levantaba una ceja- Ajá, con razón están tan emocionadas.

-Si, mi Jazz y yo vamos a tener nuestra primera cita de muchas más. Hoy va a ser el comienzo de nuestra historia de amor- Sus ojos brillaban como los de los animes de la tele. Como esos dibujitos chinos bien ojones.

-¿Y por qué están tan segura duende?- Pregunto Rosalie

-Elemental mi querida Rose, yo ya lo vi- Dijo Al como diciendo "aún dudas de mí"

Yo no acoté nada porque tratándose de mi amiga, todo puede ser posible.

Esta pequeña charla ayudo a distender le ambiente y los nervios. Estaba tan cómoda y divertida hablando con las chicas que no pude evitar pegar un salto al escuchar el timbre sonar. Rápidamente me puse tensa y como si se tratara de un robot, fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Bella- Me dijeron tres voces a coro, como si fueran tres críos en preescolar.

-Hola chicos. Jasper, Emmet, más les vale cuidar a mis amigas porque si no los castro- Les sonreí- Y es literal- Vi como esos dos se tensaban y tragaban duro, mientras asentían sentí dos presencias detrás de mí.

-Y eso mismo va para ti Edward- Amenazaron mis dos amigas con una sonrisa amable que hizo que Edward empalideciera.

-S-Si- Susurró.

Nosotras tres nos reímos y cerramos bien la puerta después de dejarle una nota a Charlie diciendo que nos quedábamos a dormir en casa de Rose (Una pequeña mentira no daña a nadie, ¿no?)

Nos despedimos de todos y cada pareja se fue a su respectivo auto. Rose con Emmet, Jasper con Al y yo con... Edward.

-¿Subes, Bella?- Me pregunto mientras sostenía la puerta del volvo abierta para que pase. Simplemente asentí no muy segura de mi voz.

Edward subió del lado del conductor y en seguida ya estamos andando hacia... Ahora que me doy cuenta no sé donde vamos a ir.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?- Pregunté mientras giraba mi cuerpo para verlo. Grave error. Edward era perfecto hasta manejando, y no pude evitar recorrerlo con la mirada. El soltó una risita y me miró para dedicarme una sonrisa torcida.

-Se-cre-to.

Dios, esta va a ser una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga noche.

* * *

**(1)** Hacer chapa y pitura quiere decir que se hace todo nuevo. En el caso de la chica, depilarse, pintarse, peinarse, hacerse la manicura, pedicura, TODO. En otras palabras: Parecer otra persona, una nueva.

**(2) **Chucky es la película del muñeco maldito que mata gente. Esa película no asusta ni al loro. Créanme, es una ca-ga-da.

**(3)** Cuando una persona es un pan de Dios quiere decir que es RECONTRA buena, generosa, simpatica, etc, etc.

* * *

_Bueno chicas, muchas gracias por esperar TANTO. Si bien no estoy en mi mejor momento anímico, me esforcé para que no se notara en el capítulo así se lo podía dar. En el próximo va a estar lo que tanto esperaron: ¡LA CITA DE EDWARD Y BELLA! Y también van a haber DOS BONUS TRACK por ser tan buenas y comprenderme y esperarme pacientemente. Oh si, les voy a regalar un momento AlicexJasper & RosaliexEmmet. Cada pareja con un capítulo especialmente dedicados a ellos._

**Los amo, ¡dejen review!**


	14. Capitulo XIII

**HOY, LA GUERRA COMIENZA**

_Nueva alumna en una escuela con alumnos un tanto peculiares. Zorras con complejo de superioridad y hermosos adonis circulando sin preocupación. Planes siniestros y guerras declaradas abiertamente. Desnudos y pollos. Lo de siempre ¿No?_

**Advertencia:**

Leer esto podria ocacionar graves trastornos de personalidad y peligrosos ataques de locura. La autora no se hara cargo de estos problemas ya que no posee el dinero disponible para pagar cualquier gasto medico. Se les ruega leer bajo su propio riesgo.

**DISCRAIMER: **Twilight no me pertenece. Sólo tome prestados los personajes para crear esta historia que con cada capítulo pierde más el sentido.

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

_-Se-cre-to._

_Dios, esta va a ser una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga noche._

Bien, creo que el maldito Cullen lo hizo a propósito, no puedo creer que me afecte tanto que deletree una jodida palabra con ese aire sexy y con ese rostro perfecto, con labios tan apetecibles y...

¡Basta Swan! ¡Te lo advierto!

¡Una maldita palabra más que describa lo bueno que esta Edward y me golpeo!

¡Sí, eso! ¡Me golpeo!

Odio ser tan estúpida e infantil. Lo bueno es que nadie se da cuenta porque solamente lo pienso. Algo a mi favor, ¿no?

Antes de pasar una vergüenza inhumana decidí cerrar mi boca y mirar el camino. Luego de unos minutos la incomodidad y el deslumbramiento se me pasaron y, entre charlas estúpidas y sin sentido, llegamos a un restaurante sencillo y pacífico. Al entrar, la anfitriona se comió a mi acompañante dejándome de lado, rodé los ojos y bufé fastidiada.

-Lo que faltaba- Pensé

-Bienvenido señor, espero que su estadía sea agradable y, si tiene alguna petición especial, estaré a su servicio durante toda la velada.

Genial, ahora tenía que aguantar a otra puta como Tanya, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tenía un cartel colgado de mi cuello que decía: "Busco putas que arruinen mi existencia"?

Jodida mi suerte.

-Quisiera una mesa, por favor- Pidió amablemente Edward ignorando aquella indecorosa proposición. Ella pestañeó exageradamente (¡Qué asco!) y sonrió "sensualmente"

-¿Para uno?- Ronroneó.

Mátenme, ahora.

Rodando los ojos me aclare la garganta para llamar la tención de esa puta y, cuando lo logré, sonreí arrogantemente.

-No querida, para dos. Y si fueras tan amable, que sea en el lugar más intimo y apartado del local- Dije con voz filosamente dulce mientras abrazaba a Edward por la cintura y le guiñe un ojo a la camarera que me miró con odio- Ya sabes, no creo que a los otros comensales les gustaría ver lo que podríamos hacer, ¿o no amor?- Termine mientras apretaba más el abrazo y Edward lo respondió ocultando una carcajada en mi pelo, yo reí quedito y la puta siseo con odio una maldición hacia mí.

-Claro, por aquí por favor- Dijo de forma mecánica mientras nos dirigía a mi pedido especial. Al llegar nos dio la carta y antes de que logre huir la paré.

-Gracias querida- Le sonreí hipócritamente y ella, apretando los puños, se alejo rápidamente.

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto el cobrizo (Dios, amo decirle cobrizo. Pero nadie lo sabrá. Nunca) al estar solos. Yo me encogí de hombros.

-Tengo algo contra las putas, no puedo no molestarlas.

-¿Cómo?- Parecía desconcertado y yo fije mi mirada en él.

-Edward, la zorra casi se te lanza encima y yo salve tu maldito trasero de una _muy_ posible violación.

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza- ¿Gracias?- Dijo dudoso aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

Yo le guiñe un ojo- Cuando quieras.

La cena pasó tranquila y sin ningún contra tiempo. Conversamos de trivialidades y nos reímos la mayoría del tiempo. Al levantarnos para dejar el restaurante, vi como sacaba su billetera de su bolsillo y yo fruncí el seño.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Eh, ¿pago la cuenta?

-No Edward, no voy a dejar que pagues mi cena- Negué con tenacidad.

-De ninguna manera Isabella. Yo te traje, así que yo pago- Negó con su dinero en la mano dispuesto a pagar. Yo me interpuse en su camino y me cruce de brazos.

-Para tu información Cullen, técnicamente yo te invite a salir.

-No me importa- Dije testarudo y alargo su mano para pagar sobre mí. Oh, grave error.

-Mueve un jodido centímetro más tu mano y te muerdo- Lo amenacé y él la retiro. Yo sonreí orgullosa y me di la vuelta dispuesta a pagar, pero unas manos en mi cintura me giraron nuevamente y un aliento en mi oído me paralizó.

No sé cómo o en qué momento pasó, pero de un segundo a otro tenía a Edward Cullen pegado a mi cuerpo, con sus manos en mi cintura y su aliento chocando en mi oído y cuello. Resultado: Yo idiotizada y con el maldito corazón latiendo como loco.

-No Bella- Suspiro y se me erizo la piel- _Voy-a-pagar-yo_- Y, sin darme cuenta, ya me encontraba caminando rumbo al auto con la cuenta ya pagada. ¡Maldito Cullen!

Me pare en medio de la calle y fruncí el ceño- Te odio- Sisee

El pareció sorprendido y me miro fijamente- ¿Y ahora por qué?

-¡Maldito! ¿Por qué jodidos me deslumbraste para pagar?- Gruñí e intenté matarlo con la mirada. El muy idiota soltó una risita y se encogió de hombros.

-De alguna manera tenía que ganar.

Yo le gruñí furiosa y me di la vuelta dispuesta a dejarlo- Bésame el trasero Cullen.

Edward se volvió a encoger de hombros- Si tú quieres.

Yo me sonrojé y le enseñe el dedo medio- Vete a la mierda.

Él rápidamente tomo mi mano y me arrastró a su volvo metiéndome adentro.

-Deja de joder Swan, simplemente pague la cuenta- Yo me cruce de brazos y miré por la ventana.

Luego de unos minutos suspiró rendido y yo traté de contener la sonrisa orgullosa que luchaba por salir.

-Ok, lo siento, ¿si?- Suspiro y yo me giré a verlo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Joder, que bien que se siente ganar- Ahora era su turno de fruncir el seño.

-Eres imposible

-Y orgullosa de serlo.

El viaje continuo en un silencio cómodo que nadie rompió. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el camino que habíamos tomado no era el de mi casa.

-Eh GPS **(1) **por acá no es mi casa- Le dije mientras miraba los arboles pasar de forma bastante rápida.

-Ya lo sé- Dijo en un tono obvio, como no creyendo que recién me había dado cuenta de eso.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde mierda me estas llevado?

-¿Puedes, por lo menos una vez, hablar sin decir un insulto?- Me evito el tema preguntándome otra cosa.

-Maldición, no. Ya es parte de mi insultar- Le conteste y me reí- Dale Edward, ¿dónde jodidos estamos?

-¿Sorpresa?

Lo fulmine con la mirada y alcé una ceja- Oh, houdini. No me había dado cuenta. Pensé que cuando una persona no sabía que iba a hacer se le llamaba tener planes.

Ahora el turno de fulminar con la mirada era de él y su objetivo fui yo.

-Que gracioso.

-No, si me comí un payaso- Oficialmente, hoy es mi día 100% sarcasmo.

-Ahora no te digo donde vamos- Cuando vio que iba a replicar me calló- Y no importa cuánto me supliques.

-Mierda

* * *

No saber donde íbamos me puso ansiosa y no pude evitar removerme en el asiento cada cinco minutos hasta que Edward, exasperado, me dijo que me quedara quieta "amablemente"

-Swan deja tu maldito trasero quieto de una puta vez porque si no te tiro por la ventanilla.

Sí, claro. Amablemente.

Luego de unos minutos paramos en un desierto lugar al lado de la carretera. Yo mire los arboles (O lo intenté, ya que todo estaba demasiado oscuro) y levanté una ceja tratando de entender que íbamos a hacer.

-Eh, ¿estás intentando matarme y esconder mi cuerpo aquí?

Edward me miró, inclinó la cabeza y rodo los ojos.- Si, claro.

Bajó del auto y, en cuanto lo hizo, cerré con seguro su puerta y la mía. El frunció el seño y tocó el vidrio con los nudillos.

-¿Que mierda estás haciendo Bella?- Dijo con voz calma, como en el ojo del huracán.

-Dijiste que me ibas a matar- Me encogí de hombros- Simple sentido de la supervivencia.

Él volvió a rodar los ojos y bufó- Dale, sal de una vez. Te quiero mostrar algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Mi lugar favorito.

Y, automáticamente, abrí la puerta y me puse a su lado. Saber el lugar favorito de la persona que te gusta (Dios, hasta es extraño pensarlo) es una gran paso, ¿no?

-¿Y quién más conoce este lugar?- Pregunté esperando no oír algún 'Ex-novia' o 'Una chica X'. Si es así, estoy dispuesta a irme a la mierda.

-Nadie- Sonrió torcidamente mientras me agarraba la mano y se dirigía a los arboles. Yo frené en seco.

-Eh, ¿no hay ningún camino ni nada por el estilo?- Dije temerosa al ver aquella amenazadora naturaleza dispuesta a quebrarme un pie- Sabes que mis dos pies izquierdos odian el bosque, ¿no?

Él se rió entre dientes y apretó con más fuerza mi mano- No te dejaré caer. Lo prometo.

Y lo cumplió. Luego de casi una hora caminando logré llegar sana y salva al lugar más espectacular que vi.

-Es hermoso. Mis manos y rodillas te agradecen haberlas salvado de los encuentros con el suelo.

Edward, aún sin soltar mi mano, me guió al centro del claro y me puso delante de él.

-De nada, es un placer.

El silencio inundo el ambiente y yo ya no sabía cómo hacer para que mi corazón deje de martillear como loco adentro de mi pecho. Bien, aceptémoslo. El espécimen de humano-medio-dios que todavía sostenía mi mano y me miraba fijamente me gustaba. Maldición, me gustaba de verdad. ¡JODER! Lo amaba.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me puse rígida, o como lo diría mi gran amigo Emmet: _Parecería que me metieron un palo por el culo. _No puede ser.

No. Puede. Ser

NO PUEDE SER.

Jodeme. Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, amo a Edward. Y no como había pensado antes que lo amaba pero yendo más hacia él me gusta. No. Joder. Yo lo amaba de _verdad_. Con todas las letras y sinónimos e idiomas.

Al mismo Edward que era un playboy, que se unió a Tonia, que me jugo malas bromas y ahora esta aquí al lado mío. El mismo que me salvó de una súper y asquerosa cita con Newton.

Maldición, amo a Edward.

-Maldita sea- Jadee perdida en mis pensamientos.

Edward frunció las cejas como diciendo "Que mierda te fumaste que no te entiendo" y apretó mi mano para llamar mi atención.

-¿Que sucede Bella?

El sonrojo que me cubrió la cara fue algo que no pude evitar. Ahora que sabía mi nueva (Y exclusiva, y secreta) verdad todo tenía un velo brilloso. La cena, la cita, el hermoso claro en el que estábamos y el apretón en mi mano. Todo parecía mucho más perfecto de lo que ya era y completamente maravilloso.

Me horrorice por el simple camino que estaban siguiendo mis pensamientos. Al parecer mi horror pasó a mí cara porque Edward volvió a apretar mi ano y su mirada se veía preocupada.

Yo lo vi a los ojos con pánico.

-¿Bella?

-¡NO!- Grite en un susurro ahogado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tuve una especie de... epifanía- Le respondí tratando de ocultar su mirada de la mía.

No puede ser que este enamorada de Edward. Dios, no puede ser. ¿Por qué me enamoré del playboy que se tiró a toda la escuela y se alió con mi peor enemiga? Claro, hace una cosa buena e Isabella Swan lo trata como un buen amigo que nunca hizo nada malo y, encima y para colmo de todo, se enamora de él.

-¿Epifanía? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre... Sobre... Eh, em- , ¿por qué no se me ocurre alguna mentira creíble? Vamos Swan, utiliza ese perezoso cerebro y di algo creíble- Sobre ti.

No-lo-puedo-creer.

¡DIJE ALGO CREIBLE, NO SUICIDA!

Maldición, hasta mi cerebro está en mi contra. Primero mis pies junto con mi equilibrio, y ahora el cerebro.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido y yo me puse MÁS rígida aún. .

-¿Sobre mi? ¿Y de qué te diste cuenta?

-Eh... yo, em. Verás... Sobre tu... ¿cambio? ¡Si, sobre tu cambio!

-¿Cuál cambio?

-Ese, el de playboy a chico normal.

Su mirada se oscureció y bajo la mirada. Yo me puse nerviosa y maldije (Una y otra vez) a mi mente por decir esa maldita excusa. Ahora, ¿qué mierda se supone que tengo que decir?

-A ver, ¿Por qué, según tú, cambie?

Maldición- Porque... ¿Porque te gusta una chica?

Odio ser tan mala en las mentiras.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?

-Oh, ¿no te acuerdas de ese: "_Sería mejor preguntar quién me hizo cambiar_"?

Él ladeo la cabeza como tratando de recordar y cuando lo hizo me miró fijamente- Ah, cierto. Ese día en el parque de la Universidad.

-Sí, ese día.

-¿Y por qué justo ahora te vino una epifanía?

Oh, maldito él y su inteligencia- No sé, dije que tuve una epifanía, no un pensamiento. Me vino de la nada.

Edward no pareció nada convencido, pero gracias a Dios, no dijo nada.

-Bella- Susurró con su voz de seda y yo lo mire hipnotizada

-¿Si?

Él se me acercó a pocos milímetros de mi rostro y, cuando pude sentir su respiración chocar contra mis labios, tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no derretirme como un cubito de hielo en medio del desierto, literalmente.

Porque, de la nada, tenia calor. _Mucho_ calor.

Vi como se acerca unos milímetros hacia mí y mis ojos se cerraron instantáneamente. Luego de un tiempo en que no paso nada, decidí abrirlos para ver su mirada juguetona.

-Tienes manchada la mejilla- Susurro mientras me limpiaba la supuesta suciedad y se alejo de mí con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Yo abrí la boca atónita y apreté mis puños furiosa.

¿Qué-demonios-acaba-de-suceder?

¡El maldito de Cullen me acaba de jugar una muy mala broma, eso pasa!

¡Y yo caí redondita!

Sentí mis mejillas arder y cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar lanzarme sobre él. Sentí como se humedecían y, sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas cayeron por ellas.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Su tono cambio a uno preocupado y yo me clave las uñas en mi palmas haciéndome sangrar.

-¡Estoy llorando de furia maldito imbécil! ¡Eres un estúpido!- Le chille y lo empuje con toda la fuerza que tenía para irme a la mierda.

No sabía dónde estaba ni cual era el camino de vuelta, pero no importaba.

Joder, ahora nada importaba.

Me interné en el bosque sin dirección hecha una furia y corrí sin importarme mi destino.

-Cullen es un jodido bastardo. Maldito sea él y todo lo relacionado a su persona- Masculle.

Oí como gritaba mi nombre y decidí no hacer ningún ruido para que no me encontrara, felizmente no lo hizo y gracias a todos los santos encontré la carretera mucho tiempo después.

-Por fin, una buena me tenía que salir- Susurré y, al instante, saque mi celular para llamar a Alice.

-¿Bella?- Me atendió desde la otra línea mi amiga con la voz cansada.

-¿Alice? Necesito que me vengas a buscar- Le dije lo más rápido posible.

-¿Cómo? ¿No era que estabas con Edward?

-Sí, estaba. Muy bien usado el tiempo verbal, pero ahora necesito que vengas por mí. Estoy...- Busque con la mirada algún cartel y, cuando lo hallé le pasé la dirección- ¿Sabes donde es?

-Si, en cinco minutos estoy allá. Después te vienes a mi departamento y me cuentas todo.

-Ok- Y corte.

Al ver el volvo plateado de Edward cerca de mí decidí alejarme lo más que pueda, de forma de que, si se le ocurre volver, no me encuentre. Pero nunca (Y cuando digo nunca, es NUNCA) nada sale como quiero, ya que pude oír, con perfecta y odiosa claridad su voz llamándome.

-¡Bella! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde demonios te habías metido?¡Te estuve buscando preocupado, pensando que te podría haber pasado algo terrible!

-¡Estaba alejándome de ti, por si no te has dado cuenta!

-¿Por qué?

Sentía la sangre hervir en mis venas y me cruce de brazos para evitar golpearlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? ¡PORQUE ERES UN MALDITO IMBESIL, POR ESO! ¡DEJAME TRANQUILA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- Le grite con todo el odio que sentía.

-No te entiendo- Me dijo intentando agarrar mis brazos, pero yo retrocedí como si me quemara.

-Escúchame Cullen, no sé qué demonios tienes con hacerte mi amigo para después hacer que te odie, pero eso me enferma. ¡Conmigo NADIE juega!

-¿Estas así por...?

No lo deje continuar ya que, de solo recordarlo, me entraban ganas de matarlo. Lenta y dolorosamente.

-¡SI! Así que, si me harías el favor, sube tu maldito trasero a tu auto y aléjate de mí lo más rápido que puedas.

El frunció el seño y se cruzo de brazos- NO me iré de aquí sin ti. Viniste conmigo y te vas conmigo.

-¡Me voy contigo una mierda! Alice ya está a punto de llegar para buscarme, así que no me jodas más Cullen y vete.

-No.

-Si

-No

-¡Dije que sí!

-¡Y YO QUE NO!

-¡NO ME GRITES!

-¡ENTONCES TU TAMPOCO A MI SWAN!

-¡TE GRITO PORQUE SE ME DA LA REBERENDA GANA!

-¡A MI TAMBIEN!

-¡VETE AL DEMONIO!

-¡NO ME VOY UNA MIERDA SWAN! ¡ANTES ME VAS A RESPONDER PORQUE CARAJOS TE AFECTO TANTO LO ANTERIOR!

-¡PORQUE TE AMO PEDAZO DE ESTUPIDO!

...

Oh, jo-der.

Díganme, por favor, que no dije eso.

-¿Qué?- La voz de Edward sonó en un susurro incrédulo y sus maravillosos ojos verdes esmeraldas se abrieron en su máximo esplendor.

JO-DER. Mil veces Joder. Infinitamente JODER.

Me odio a mí, a mi maldito cerebro que no piensa y a mi maldita lengua que pronuncia lo que quiere.

-Maldita sea- Susurré aterrada mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-¿Que-qué dijiste?

-Na-nada.

-Bella, ¿qué dijiste?

-¡Nada!

-¿Me amas? ¿Enserio?

Maldición, maldición, maldición. La incredulidad de Edward era palpable en todo su rostro. Daba pasos hacia mí que yo retrocedía con miedo. ¿Por qué mierda lo dije? ¿Por qué?

-No Edward, me equivoque. No quise decir eso- ¡Eso, niégalo, niégalo hasta la muerte!

-No lo creo. ¿Es verdad, Bella?

-No.

-Mientes.

-No.

Dios, ya no sabía qué hacer para escapar. Por suerte una bocina ilumino mi rostro y, admirando la agilidad recién adquirida, me di la vuelta y corrí hacia el coche de Alice cerrando la puerta con pestillo. Vi a Edward trotar hacia el coche y yo, totalmente nerviosa, solo atine a saltar en el asiento.

-¡Acelera, acelera!- Le chille a mi amiga que hizo lo que le pedí dejando a un perdido Edward en medio de la carretera.

Escondí mi cara entre mis manos y grite para liberarme de todo lo que sentía.

-¿Que sucedió?- Pregunto Ali

Yo la mire mortificada y con ganas de llorar- Le dije que lo amo, eso sucedió.

Jodida-sea-yo.

* * *

**(1) GPS: **Es un dispositivo que te dice la dirección en la que te encuentras y cómo llegar a los destinos que elijas.

* * *

_Muchisimas gracias por esperar el nuevo capitulo. Lamento (De nuevo) la tardanza, pero estoy trabajando y estoy por empezar la universidad y mis estudios de ingles en el Instituto (A decir verdad, todavia no sé como encuentro tiempo para escribir todavia). Las amo y espero que els guste el capitulo._

**See you, ~ Happiness**


End file.
